


The Promise

by ValkyrieNine



Category: SupercorpIsEndgame - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Complete, Completed, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, Finished, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gratuitous Smut, Longing, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soulmates, SuperCorp, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieNine/pseuds/ValkyrieNine
Summary: Lena Luthor is the head of Mergers and Acquisitions for a Fortune 500 Tech company in Los Angeles. She is driven and ambitious but she has no love or life outside of work.Her whole world is lit on fire when she meets a stunning blonde at a local coffee house. Lena’s life is further complicated when she finds out the beautiful blonde just happens to be her new, very talented dentist, Kara Danvers.Lena does everything she can to fight her intense attraction to the beautiful dentist with the soft hands, warm heart and soothing voice but she is lost in a sea of longing and forbidden love.





	1. The Patient

Lena and Sam stood in line at the high-end coffee house surrounded by other young professionals. The coffee house was overpriced and overrun with aspiring actors and actresses all hoping to get discovered. Lena was dressed to intimidate and impress with her short black dress and her long suit jacket. Her shiny black hair was smooth as silk and she wore an intense red lip.

“I’ve heard this place is good”, Sam said with a cheerful smile.

“I feel like I’m going to be sick”, Lena said nervously.

“Babe, everything is going to be fine.”

“Sam, this deal could make or break my career. If I get this, there’s no stopping me.”

“But look at you. Look at how stressed out you are. All you do is work. You don’t eat, you don’t sleep, and you sure as hell don’t fuck.”

Lena looked around embarrassed and grabbed Sam’s arm.

“Jesus Sam! Use your inside voice”, Lena whispered.

“Sorry. I just mean that you don’t have a life. Maybe this isn’t what you want.”

“Listen, I have worked my ass off trying to get to this place in my career. I need this. This is all I know.”

“Know more. You’re boring”, Sam said with a playful chuckle.

“I love you too.”

“So, what are you going to say?”

Sam looked over at Lena and noticed she was distracted by something or someone to be more precise.

Lena watched her talking to the woman behind the counter. She was radiant. Her long blonde hair, her adorable smile, those glasses and the blue eyes behind them. She was wearing a little dress shirt and slacks. She looked soft and warm. Lena had never felt such an intense attraction to anyone in all her life. Everything in her wanted to go up to the beautiful grinning blonde and hug her or kiss her mouth until they ran out of breathe.

_That smile. Look at that smile. It breaks my heart._

Lena heard the woman speak and she was a goner. That voice. That voice was incredible. That voice gave Lena a tingle where it mattered. It was sweet and kind but Lena could imagine how sexy it would be to have her whisper in her ear as she made disturbingly hot passionate love to her.

“Lena! Lena! Are you listening to me?”, Sam asked grabbing her arm.

Lena snapped out of it as the woman walked away. She shook her head and rejoined the land of the living.

“Yeah…um…sorry Sam. Just…did you see that woman who was just ordering coffee?”

“No. Where?”

“Never mind. What were we talking about?”, Lena asked.

“No, who did you see?”

“There was just this woman. She was stunning and her voice. Wow. “

“Where is she? You’ve been living like a monk. I’m getting you laid”, Sam said with a pump of her fist.

“She’s blonde. She’s with another woman who had short hair. She was wearing glasses and a cute little dress shirt and slacks”, Lena said with a little upturned grin.

“Weird.”

“What’s weird?”

“I don’t think I’ve seen you smile like that…well ever. We definitely need to find her.”

When they got up to the front of the line they both ordered drip coffees to save time. They were not surprised to find out that a drip coffee would take just as long as the rest of the ridiculously pretentious drinks on the menu. They paid and stepped out of line to locate the object of Lena’s desire. They moved quickly around the coffee house to find the woman who had instantly captivated Lena’s attention and yearning.

They looked all over but they couldn’t find her. Lena looked up and saw the blonde and her companion walking towards a white BMW in the parking lot.

“Shit! She’s leaving”, Lena said.

“Go out there and get her”, Sam said.

“What the hell am I supposed to do? Should I run out there and say “Oh hi, you don’t know me and I know I’m completely insane but would you agree to marry me and have babies with me? Seriously.”

“You’re adorable. Look at you. You’re actually flustered. If you don’t go out there, I will.”

“Bena! I have two drip coffee’s for Bena!”, the barista said.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Bena? How does that make any sense. I clearly said ‘Lena’.”

“It’s now or never babe. Go out there. She is about to pull away in her gorgeous brand new BMW.”

“Come on. Let’s grab our coffee. She’s gorgeous but I guess it wasn’t meant to be”, Lena said disappointed.

Lena and Sam walked over to the counter to pick up their coffee. The barista gave Lena a little smile. She was tattooed and had a lip piercing. Women like that made Lena nervous.

“Sorry. We were out of Sumatran so I gave you my special dark blend. I think you’ll like it.”

Lena didn’t hear the barista or care much about what she said.

“Umm…thanks”, Lena said turning around quickly.

Sam gave the barista a flirty smile and mouthed a silent “Thanks” to the woman.

Lena gasped and felt all of the air leave her body at once. The beautiful blonde stood only inches away and smiled sweetly. Her blue eyes were so intense, Lena couldn’t help but stare into them like a crazy person. Lena could swear the woman smelled like fresh laundry and ripe strawberries. She felt a warmth spread down between her legs and she choked a little.

_Oh my God. I want to taste you. Wow. Did I just think that? Lena!_

“I’m so sorry, the beautiful blonde said. I just left my…”, she started to say reaching around Lena and grabbing her cell phone from the counter. Their bodies were excruciatingly close.

Lena was speechless. The woman’s voice had an effect on Lena. She could feel a tingle travel quickly through her body and rest between her legs again. She was so turned on she shook a little.

“I…umm”, Lena barely managed.

Sam grabbed Lena’s arm and pulled her out of the way.

“I’m sorry. You’ll have to excuse my friend here. She has a very important meeting and she’s a little nervous. Please forgive her”, Sam said with a sweet grin. “This is Lena”, Sam said pointing to the now almost catatonic Lena.

Lena looked out the window and tried to avert her eyes.

The woman gave Lena a kind smile.

“No apologies necessary. Good luck with your meeting”, she said so sweet and so genuine Lena thought she would die. “I’m Kara. It’s nice to umm…meet you?”

Lena looked into the woman’s eyes and let out a little grunt. Kara gave her one more sweet smile and turned to leave.

Lena watched in agony as the most beautiful woman she had ever seen walked out of the coffee house and out of her life forever.

Sam let out a chuckle and gave Lena a pat on the back.

“Wow babe, no game. Absolutely zero game. What happened? That was just hard to watch.”

“She smelled like fresh laundry…and strawberries”, Lena said staring at the door completely distracted.

“She was adorable. Run after her”, Sam said.

“Shit. Shit! Shit! Shit! What the hell is wrong with me?”

“It’s not too late to run.”

“She’s gone and I’m a fucking moron.”

“Damn babe. I’ve known you for years and I have never seen you look this useless. Was it love at first sight?”

“Nah. She is too soft and sweet. She would never be into me.”

“Come on. Did you see that smile?”

Sam turned back to Lena who still looked shocked.

“You know her name is Kara. You have to hang out here and see if she comes in again.”

“So I can act like a mute moron again? I don’t think so. I’m good.”

“You’re adorably pathetic babe. We need to find that woman again.”

“She’s gone Sam.”

“I don’t know. I get the feeling you’ll see her again at some point. Come on, let’s take a seat and you can tell me what you’re going to say at the meeting.”

“She really was beautiful wasn’t she?”, Lena asked.

“She was. She was cute and the perfect opposite of your badass Prada gayness.”

“I’m an idiot.”

“Not at all babe. If you’re meant to be, you’ll see her again.”

Lena looked over at the door and her heart hurt.

_God. Her voice. I wish I could have a second chance. I could listen to that voice forever. She lit a fire in me. She lit a fire deep deep inside of me._

“Come on…let’s go sit down and get you calmed down for your meeting.”

“What the hell is wrong with me Sam?”

“So much babe. What specifically?”, Sam asked trying to joke.

“That woman was…I don’t know why she had such an effect on me. Shit.”

“Stop beating yourself up.”

“That woman she was with was stunning. I’m sure she’s her girlfriend. I just need to shake this off.”

“Are you still nervous about your meeting?”

“What meeting?”, Lena asked distracted.

“The meeting you have in an hour babe. Earth to Lena.”

“Shit. Sorry Sam.”

“Come on. Let’s find something else to talk about. What are you doing this weekend? Did you want to go to yoga or something?”

“I have a dentist appointment tomorrow”, Lena said.

“Oh no. Are you serious? Shit. You do not do well at the dentist. This is not your week. Didn’t that last dentist fire you as a patient?”

“He did. I freaked out and punched him in the face.”

Sam exploded into raucous laughter. Lena looked around the coffee house and everyone was staring.

“Thanks Sam. As if I wasn’t already dreading it enough.”

“You’ll be fine. Why are you going?”

“Stupid wisdom teeth. All four of them are killing me. I waited as long as I could. I’m going to a new dentist. A friend at work said she is the best dentist in LA.”

“You’re going to do great babe”, Sam said unconvinced.

“No I won’t.”

“No, you won’t but it seems cruel to be honest at this point.”

“Do you want me to go with you tomorrow?”

“Do you want to come with me?”

“Hell no but you’re my best friend in the world so I have to offer but I would literally rather poke myself in the eyes than see the hot mess you’re going to turn into at the dentist. I love you babe but I think you’re taking an Uber.”

Lena couldn’t help but laugh. Sam wasn’t always the most supportive best friend but she made up for it by making Lena laugh. Lena felt like Sam kept her young when she was feeling too serious.

Lena stared out the window and froze again.

“It’s okay Sam. I get it.”

“No, now you look sad babe. Now I feel like a bitch,”

“You’re not a bitch”, Lena said. “I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure? You look so depressed.”

“It’s not the dentist or the meeting. I just wish I had been brave enough to talk to that woman or at least form words. God that was embarrassing.”

“Like I said babe, you need to hang out at this place like every day. At least you know her name.”

“Kara”, Lena said with a dreamy smile. “I love her name. It’s soft and warm just like her.”

***

The next morning Lena walked from her office parking garage to her new dentist’s office. She normally hated walking anything more than a block in her heels but she needed the fresh air and three Los Angeles blocks seemed reasonable. The anxiety was already starting to set in and she could feel her body reacting as it usually did when she was going to the dentist. Her chest was tight, her knees were weak, her hands shook uncontrollably and her heart pounded so hard she kept her finger over the emergency button on her phone just in case her heart gave out. 

Lena knew her fears were unreasonable. She knew that dentists were healers and good people. Her fear began with her first appointment. She was six years old and had just moved to Los Angeles with her father, step mother and brother. Her brother Lex had playfully filled Lena’s head with horrific images of dental monsters and torture to give her a fun scare. Little did Lex know that 30 years later, Lena would still be horrified to even think of sitting in an exam room with a dentist. 

“Fuck. If anyone at the office knew how insane I was about the dentist I would be fired on the spot”, Lena muttered aloud as the medical building came into view. 

Lena was considered a tiger in her company. She was the head of Mergers & Acquisitions at Kurosawa Global. Kurosawa Global was a massive conglomerate that provided investment and real estate applications to businesses around the world. 

Lena’s job was to find other, smaller companies and knock them down to the ground, beat them to a pulp and take all of their assets. Lena had no qualms about the ethical ramifications of her job. All she cared about was the challenge. She wanted a job that was interesting, provided new and exciting adventures every day and allowed her to climb high on the ladder without limit. 

Lena’s job was perfect for her and she put 110% of herself into her work. This didn’t afford her much downtime. She slept, on average, about four hours a night. She always worked late into the evening and arose in the wee hours of the morning. It was vital to Lena that she not waste any potential working time with sleeping or doing anything unnecessary.

Lena walked up to the medical building. Every step she took toward the door filled her with more anxiety and terror. 

Lena reached for the door and her heart pounded hard in her chest. She took a deep bracing breath and walked inside the lobby. The waiting room was filled with other patients including quite a few children. Suddenly, Lena felt very silly. She was no less nervous but now she felt like a nervous idiot. 

The woman sitting behind the front desk gave Lena a kind smile and waved her over. 

“Good Morning”, the woman behind the front desk said with a bubbly tone. 

“Um…Hi. My name is Lena Luthor. I have an appointment at 8:45”, Lena said nervously. 

“Are you okay hun? You look a little pale.”

“I’m just going to be honest. It’s only fair to you. I’m a total fucking disaster. I’m terrified of dentists and I’m feeling a lot of anxiety right now. I’m just going to apologize ahead of time for being such a mess.”

“Okay sweetheart, my name is Maggie. Everything’s going to be okay hun. Dr. Danvers is the best dentist. She specializes in clients with fears and I can promise that you will take one look at her and fall madly in love. She’s a sweetheart.”

“My last dentist had huge hands and smelled like sawdust. He was terrifying. I kept picturing him in clown makeup and it wasn’t pretty.”

Maggie let out a little chuckle but stopped when she realized Lena was dead serious. 

“Okay hun, take a seat and we will call you in a few minutes.”

Lena gave Maggie a crooked smile and found a reasonably child-free area to sit and meditate in the waiting room. She sat and closed her eyes and tried to think about anything but the crushing fear that was taking over. 

_I need time. Hopefully they call all of these people before they call me.  
_

A disgruntled patient exited the exam area in a huff. He was tall and lanky and reminded Lena of a creepy man on stilts. 

“I don’t get it. All I did was ask her if she wanted to go out. She could have said no.”

The nurse looked around the waiting room and smiled. Lena listened closer as the nurse lowered her voice. 

“Dr. Danvers doesn’t date patients and she doesn’t feel comfortable continuing your treatment with the way you behaved. Please leave.”

”She’s just a stupid bitch. Whatever!” 

The man stormed out and the whole waiting room seemed on edge. 

_Seriously? Real original you mouth-breathing-douchbag. _

Lena watched the nurse call a few patients.

Maggie waved the nurse over and pointed in Lena’s direction. They both looked over and talked in hushed whispers. 

_Always love being looked at like a zoo animal. Let me guess what she’s saying. “That crazy woman over there is melting down. Call security.” Fuck me.  
_

Lena was shocked to see the nurse start walking towards her. She stopped about a foot away and gave Lena a warm smile, free of judgement. 

_This doesn’t feel right. Usually their eyes are full of judgement when they ask me to leave.  
_

“Good Morning Ms. Luthor, my name is Nia. I’m doctor Danver’s nurse. Why don’t you come with me?”

Lena was very confused. There was a whole waiting room full of people. 

_Why am I being called before them? Is there a back door I don’t know about?  
_

Lena took a deep breath and stood up. She felt a little faint. Nia grabbed her arm to steady her. She walked her back into the exam room area. They made their way down a short hallway past some other examination rooms with patients all waiting mid-exam. Nia guided Lena into a different room. The familiar horror show chair was missing and instead there was a soft recliner. There was a tv, a few candles and soft music played. 

“I don’t understand”, Lena said. “This looks more like someone’s living room than a dentist’s office.”

Nia smiled. 

“That’s the point. Here, put your purse down here and take a seat. Would you like some water?”

“No. I’m fine. I can barely eat or drink anything with the pain I’m in. It’s excruciating.”

“On a scale of 1-10 where is the pain?” 

“Nine and it has been that way for a few weeks.”

“Wow. Okay. Here, try this”, Nia said laying a warm heating pad over Lena’s lap.

“What’s this?”

“Just something to help you stay warm and relax.”

“Wow. That actually feels really soothing.”

“Dr. Danvers is a brilliant woman. You’re more than just a patient to her. She wants you to feel safe.”

“Well Nia, I feel a little better.”

“Good. Would you like to watch some TV?”

“No thank you. I’ll just close my eyes and meditate a bit. I have kind of a pre-game warm up.”

Nia grinned. 

“Just remember to breathe and relax. It will all be over soon.”

“Thanks Nia.”

Nia made her way out of the exam room and Lena closed her eyes. She began to whisper under her breath. 

“Don’t freak out. Don’t freak out. Stay calm. Don’t punch the dentist.”

All of a sudden, Lena felt someone walk into the room. She felt a bracing hand on her shoulder and she distinctly smelled clean laundry and ripe strawberries. 

_Great. I’m hallucinating. Yes, I can’t get her out of my mind but now my senses are betraying me.  
_

“How did your meeting go?”

Lena opened her eyes and saw the beautiful blonde from the coffee house staring back at her with the sweetest, most disarming smile. She was wearing scrubs and her hair was pulled back out of her face. Lena’s gaze was swept away into the blue of her eyes and her mouth suddenly went dry. 

“Um…I…”, Lena barely managed. 

_Okay. Hopefully a meteor hits this office and I die because that was so fucking embarrassing. What is wrong with me? Why is my moth incapable of forming words when I hear her speak or see her smile?  
_

“I see you’re as talkative as you were the other day”, Kara said with a sparkle in her eyes. 

She moved a hand to Lena’s arm and spoke so softly, Lena could feel the familiar warmth spreading through her.

_Jesus. Am I really getting turned on at the dentist office. This is so weird but that voice…my God. Look at her smile. She is so beautiful I could cry. I just want to grab her and kiss those lips. She is so radiant.  
_

“I…I’m really sorry. This is really embarrassing, Lena said with a dorky smile. 

“Why are you apologizing?”, Kara asked sincerely.

“I can’t seem to form words when you’re around.”

“Well, I’ll take that as a compliment”, Kara said sweetly.

“My meeting was good. I think I killed it.”

“That’s great”, Kara said rubbing Lena’s arm.

_Fuck.  
_

“Thanks for asking. It was kind of you to remember”, Lena said a little more relaxed. “How was ummm…the rest of your day?”

“Good. My sister Alex and I ran a couple errands and then I came to work.”

_Her sister Alex? YESSSSS! She’s her sister. Fuck yes! Why does this feel normal? I’ m at the dentist and I’m calm.  
_

“So, what brings you here today?”, Kara asked returning to the business at hand.

“I think all of my wisdom teeth are having a problem. I am in so much pain I can barely drink anything.”

Nia appeared in the doorway.

“Everything okay in here?”, Nia asked.

“Nia, why don’t you stick around for a little bit”, Kara said.

“Sure.”

Nia sat down in a chair next to Lena and grinned. 

“Okay Lena, I’m going to do a visual examination and then we will get some x-rays. I promise everything is going to be okay”, Kara said with a sparkle in her eyes. “I’ll take good care of you.”

Lena felt completely calm and completely safe. 

“That sounds good”, Lena said grinning like an idiot. “Thank you for promising. Other dentists never promise.”

Kara moved a hair out of Lena’s face. It was a simple gesture but her touch was soft and warm. Lena wasn’t afraid of Kara. She trusted her and she had no idea why.

“Just breathe and let us know if you need anything to make you more comfortable.”

“I’m perfect. Thank you”, Lena said. 

Kara grinned and put a hand on Lena’s arm. 

“Yes, you are.”


	2. The Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we see things from Kara’s point of view.

“I hate this place. I don’t know why you always insist on coming here Kar.”

“It’s close to work and they don’t judge me when I don’t order coffee.”

“I still don’t understand your no coffee policy.”

“Some of my patients come in and they have the worst coffee breath ever. You smell that enough and you will literally drink motor oil before you’ll drink coffee. Besides, all of my patients require a softer touch. I can’t be all amped up on coffee all day”, Kara said with a smile.

“I feel you judging me Kar.”

“Alex, I don’t have the time to judge you. We need to run these errands and I need to get back to work. I have more patients to see in the afternoon.”

“Kar, you need to take a breather. I know you have a big beautiful knew car to pay off but you need to take some time for yourself.”

“Why did I let you talk me into buying a BMW? It feels like…”, Kara started to say before Alex interrupted.

“Sexy? A symbol of success?”, Alex asked.

“Douchey. It feels douchey. I was fine in my old car.”

“You’re the number one dentist in Los Angeles, a magazine said so. Come on. You need to look the part.”

“I’m the number one dentist in Los Angeles because I am kind to my patients, treat them with love and understanding and I don’t act like the douchebags that drive brand new BMWs.”

Kara and Alex got to the front of the line. Kara smiled sweetly at the woman behind the counter. All of Kara’s smiles were warm and kind. People looked at Kara and they instantly adored her and trusted her. People’s reactions to Kara annoyed Alex to no end because the same people who adored Kara looked at Alex like she was about to say something gruff. That was usually true but just for once she wanted a stranger to smile at her like they smiled at Kara. Alex was constantly pointing out to Kara how unfair it was.

“Hi, what can I get you?”, the woman behind the counter asked.

“Hi, we’ll take a large green tea and a small macchiato”, Kara said cheerfully.

The woman behind the counter called out the order. The barista grinned at Kara and started marking the cups.

“Name?”, the woman behind the counter asked.

Alex looked over at Kara who was mesmerized by something behind them.

“Kar…Kar?”, Alex said trying to get Kara’s attention.

Alex gave the woman behind the counter an embarrassed smile.

“Sorry. Just write Alex.”

The woman gave her a cool nod and Alex quickly paid. She grabbed Kara’s arm and quickly dragged her out of the line and towards the waiting area to wait for their drinks.

“Okay, what the bloody hell was that? Earth to Kara, come in Kara.”

“I…I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know Kar? Are you okay? Do you need a doctor?”

“No. I just saw someone”, Kara said still distracted.

“Someone you know?”, Alex asked confused.

“No. I’ve never seen her before but she was so beautiful. Like other-worldly beautiful. Like a supermodel walks amongst us beautiful.”

Kara was in a daze. She felt like she had been struck by lightning. She set her cell phone down on the counter and shook her hands. They were tingling. Everything was tingling.

“Kar, I need you to concentrate on today and not stand around fantasizing about supermodels in douchey coffee places. God, I hate this place”, Alex said looking around at everyone drinking their ten dollar cups of coffee.

“Sorry Alex, it’s just…she was so beautiful.”

“Jesus Kar. Go and get her number so you can return to reality. We need to get stuff ready for mom’s birthday party. I swear, between your practice and your weird supermodel fantasies I can’t get you to pay attention to anything these days.”

“Oh my God no. I could never ask her for her number. Are you crazy? She looks like she would eat me for breakfast…okay and before you say something crude I understand how bad that sounds.”

Alex gave Kara a playful punch in the shoulder and let out a huge belly laugh.

“I bet she would eat you for breakfast, lunch and dinner!”

“Alex!”

“Sorry. I know but come on. You set yourself up.”

“Seriously Alex. She was incredible. She had this unreal long shiny black hair and these lips. My God…those lips. They were so red.”

“Dalex! Order for Dalex!”, the barista yelled.

“Dalex? What the fuck Kara? We are never coming back here again. How does a normal name like Alex become Dalex? Fuck it. I’ll go get our order. You go outside and get some fresh air.

Kara looked around the coffee house but she didn’t see the woman anywhere.

_Even if I saw her I would never be brave enough to give her my number or ask her out. She’s her and I’m just me._

Alex grabbed their drinks and motioned towards the back door.

“Come on. Let’s get out of here before I shoot someone with my gun.”

“Alex…you are a frightening combination of cranky and armed. God help us all.”

Kara and Alex walked out the back door with their drinks and headed towards Kara’s car.

“Look at that car Kara. It says “I’m the best dentist in Los Angeles!”

“It says “I am overcompensating for something”. It says “I am flaunting my money”. I’m trading it in for something more reasonable.”

“Come on. Mom’s party needs to get planned Dr. Slacker.”

“Shut up cranky cop.”

They both started laughing hysterically.

Kara patted her pants to grab her cell phone.

“Shit! I forgot my phone. I think I set it down on the counter. Let me run in and grab it.”

“Okay Kar but hurry.”

Kara ran back inside the coffee house. She walked up to the counter and froze in place.

Standing at the counter was Kara’s gorgeous supermodel. She was even more breathtaking up close. Her skin was smooth alabaster white and her eyes were so deep and green, Kara could feel her heart skip a beat.

_Screw it. Maybe I’ll just buy a new cell phone. I don’t really need a cell phone. Okay, maybe I do. Shit. Look at her legs. My God. She is so beautiful. Shit!_

“I’m so sorry”, Kara started to say as she tried to reach around the black-haired beauty.

As Kara moved closer she could feel an electricity pulse between them. The woman smelled like peaches and cream and her lips, her gorgeous lips were too much to bare. All Kara wanted was to kiss her lips passionately but she was too stunning.

“I…umm”, the woman said.

_Shit. Did I interrupt something? She seems irritated. Her face looks uncomfortable._

The supermodel’s companion pulled her out of the way and gave Kara a little smile.

“I’m sorry. You’ll have to excuse my friend here. She has a very important meeting and she’s a little nervous. Please forgive her”, the companion said. “This is Lena.”

Kara gave Lena a little smile but she wouldn’t make eye contact with Kara.

_Of course she doesn’t want to look at me. I am so far beneath her._

Lena stared out the window and Kara’s heart broke a little.

Kara gave Lena her most charming smile.

_Be cool Kara._

“No apologies necessary. Good luck with your meeting. “I’m Kara. It’s nice to umm…meet you Lena?”, Kara said hoping to break through the woman’s cool exterior.

_I just want to make her smile. I could die happy if I could just see a little sign of happiness._

Lena looked into Kara’s eyes and let out a grunt. Kara couldn’t get a read on the woman. She looked sick or irritated. She wasn’t really sure what she looked like but she knew she had failed to bring a smile to Lena’s face and it for some odd reason it made her sad.

_Well, that was a fucking failure. I guess I was right. She is way too good for me._

Kara gave Lena a little smile and made a quick exit out the back door.

Alex was standing outside the car looking irritated.

“What took you so long?”, Alex demanded.

Kara walked up to the brand new BMW monstrosity and climbed in. Alex climbed in after her.

“Kar? Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“I think I might have just fallen in love with a supermodel.”

***

The next morning Kara got into the office early to prepare for her insane schedule. Ever since she was featured in the Best of LA magazine as the number one dentist in Los Angeles, her schedule had blown up.

Nia begged Kara to start refusing patients but Kara wasn’t just a dentist. She was an empath and a healer. She created an environment for her patients that made them feel safe and that was very rare.

Nia once described Kara as the kindest and most magnetic personality she had ever encountered. Kara, of course thought the compliment was sweet, but she never understood why people were so soothed by her.

Kara changed into her scrubs and pulled her hair back. She looked at herself in the mirror.

“How could I have ever thought that Lena would ever be interested in me? I just wish she hadn’t been so cruel. I would have given anything to look into her eyes. Why am I thinking about a woman I don’t know? Why can’t I get her off my mind?”, Kara whispered to herself.

A loud knock at her office door disturbed her thoughts like a brick being thrown through a plate glass window.

“Come in”, Kara yelled out uncharacteristically flustered.

The door swung open and Nia stood in the doorway holding Kara’s schedule for the day.

“Hey Dr. Danvers. How was your evening?”

“I didn’t sleep well. Actually, I didn’t sleep at all. How was yours?”, Kara asked a little deflated.

“I’m sorry to hear that. Is everything okay? Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah…I guess.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Come in and close the door.”

Nia walked in and closed the door. She sat in one of the chairs across from Kara’s. Kara chose to sit next to her in the other guest chair.

“Okay, but this is ridiculous. Please promise me you won’t laugh.”

“Of course I won’t laugh sweetie.”

“I love you Nia. That’s why I hired you. You have a good heart especially when dealing with crazy people like me.”

“You’re not crazy. What’s wrong?”

“I met someone. I mean I saw someone. Wait no, we exchanged names but OH MY GOD I sound insane.”

Nia leaned forward and rested a hand on Lena’s arm. She gave her a warm grin.

“Come on Kara. Breathe. What’s going on. I have never seen you this flustered.”

“Alex and I went to that new coffee place she hates.”

“I love how much she hates it. It makes me smile when she gets all aggro cop on the pretentious baristas.”

“Nia! That doesn’t sound like you.”

“What can I say? They bother me too and Alex is so deliciously mean to them. Okay…so continue.”

“Your hetero-crush on my sister makes me laugh so hard.”

“I don’t have a crush on Alex. I just think she is a total badass who makes a leather jacket look so freaking hot. Okay. Maybe a small crush but I love my man. Come on. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“There was this woman there. How do I describe her? She was perfect. Long black hair, piercing green eyes. I mean the kind of green that breaks your heart it’s so green. She had this smooth alabaster skin and her lips were so red Nia. So red. She was so breathtaking I almost fell over like a complete dork.”

“You are so adorable. Did you talk to her?”

“I tried and she wasn’t having it. You have got to understand…this woman was a freaking supermodel. Her clothes, her makeup, her legs. God, her legs.”

“Okay hornball, reel it in.”

“She had absolutely zero interest in me. She wouldn’t even look at me. I felt like a complete idiot.”

“So?”, Nia said trying to get the truth out of Kara.

“I can’t get her off my mind. Every second since our encounter I have wished I had more game. I wished I was better at flirting but I am just a failure. I wished I had nicer clothes.”

“Kara, you make a ton of money. Why don’t you wear higher end stuff?”

“It’s not me. No matter how much money I make, this is me.”

“I love that about you”, Nia said with a big grin.

“I know it’s stupid. I just felt something strange when I looked at her.”

“Strange?”

“Like I never wanted to let her go. Like I wanted to know what she wears when she sits on the couch and watches a movie. Like I wanted to know what it would feel like to cuddle with her during a stormy night.”

“Woah. Okay. Are you saying this was love at first sight?”

“Of course not. I don’t believe in love at first sight. I believe in attraction at first sight.”

“So that’s what you felt?”

“I don’t know. She made my chest feel all warm and weird and she wasn’t even nice to me. Can you imagine what would have happened if she had been kind? God, I am boring myself. You must be so over this.”

“Not at all. You’ll get through this. You know as well as I do that you are way too busy to even consider dating anyone right now.”

“So true.”

“And even if this woman wanted to go out…would you really be able to balance her and everything else going on in your life?”

“Probably not.”

“So there you go”, Nia said with a wink. “Come on…let’s get this day started. Let’s go check out the waiting room and see how bad your day is going to be.

The women both stood and Kara gave Nia a hug.

“Thanks for listening to me babble sweetie.”

“Anytime Kara. I do have one piece of bad news.”

”What’s wrong?”, Kara asked.

”Tall, dark and creepy from the other day is here. He is waiting in exam room two.”

”Why? I fired him as a client on the spot.”

”Maggie said he made the appointment under the guise of having pain but I know he is just here to talk to you.”

”I hate to ask but...”, Kara started.

”I’ll handle it sweetie. It’s not a problem. He won’t be the first creep I have to kick out and he won’t be the last.”

”Thank you so much. I feel like I’m on a thin thread here.”

”Hang out here and I’ll take care of everything.”

Kara gave Nia another warm hug and smiled. 

“What would I do without you?”

”Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere.”

Kara sat back down behind her desk and buried her face in her hands.

“How can I like someone I don’t even know. How is she consuming all of my thoughts? I’m insane. That’s it.”

Kara could her a raucous next door in exam room two. She could hear Nia escorting the creepy patient out. It was a sad state of affairs but Kara found herself having to turn down a lot of invitations for dates. She was convinced that the only reason people were so attracted to her was because she was helping to soothe them and relieve their pain. The truth was, Kara was stunning and sweet and the combination of the two lured men and women in like a moth to a flame. 

Usually when men asked Kara out, she was nice and gave them the same speech. She would tell them that she could never date a current or former patient for professional reasons. She would tell them that she was flattered and hope that they could move on. Tall, dark and creepy was aggressive and rude and when Kara gave him the usual speech, he called her a frigid dyke and Kara was forced to ask him to leave. She told him that his behavior was unacceptable and she was would no longer be his doctor. At the time, Kara was shaken but believed it was all over. Now she could hear Nia loudly inviting the man to vacate the premise and she considered herself very lucky to have such a versatile and sweet nurse who could also scare away the weirdos. 

Kara heard the man leave and walked out into the hallway and over to Nia. She stood in the doorway as Nia started calling other patients to be seen. 

“Garcia, Dani Garcia, Tam, Jonathan Tam and Styles, Rebekah Styles”, Nia called out. The three patients all stood up and walked into the back. Kara’s other nurse took them back to the examination rooms.

Maggie waved Nia over. Nia moved quickly to Maggie’s side. 

“Everything okay? Any problem children this morning?”, Nia asked.

Maggie looked over at Lena.

“Oh yeah. You have a real nervous Nellie over there in the corner. She’s a hot mess. She has been super honest about it but I think you and Dr. Danvers are going to have to give her the special treatment.”

Nia looked over in the corner and saw a woman with long black hair, green eyes and ruby red lips.

“Shit.”

“What?”

“Shit.”

“Nia? What is it?”, Maggie asked.

Nia looked back and saw Kara’s face. She stood there stunned. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

“Shit.”

“Okay, now you’re freaking me out. What is it?”, Maggie asked concerned.

“Nothing. Get her into the quiet room as soon as you can.”

“You can take her now. She’s the only special case this morning”, Maggie said handing Nia her file.

“Perfect”, Nia said.

Nia walked over to the stunning woman. She looked inside her file and skimmed.

Nia could see Lena was crawling out of her skin with nerves. She knew she was going to take some extra work to calm down.

Nia stood in front of Lena and gave her the most disarming smile.

“Good Morning Ms. Luthor, my name is Nia. I’m doctor Danver’s nurse. Why don’t you come with me?”

Lena stood up but she looked shaken. Her face was gaunt and pale. She seemed a little uneasy on her feet. Nia grabbed her arm to help steady her. As she guided her back to the quiet room, she looked at her and she could see why Kara was so taken with her. She really was exceptionally beautiful even if she was a broken hot mess.

Nia guided Lena into the quiet room.

“I don’t understand”, Lena said. “This looks more like someone’s living room than a dentist’s office.”

Nia smiled.

“That’s the point. Here, put your purse down here and take a seat. Would you like some water?”

“No. I’m fine. I can barely eat or drink anything with the pain I’m in. It’s excruciating.”

“On a scale of 1-10 where is the pain?”

“Nine and it has been that way for a few weeks.”

“Wow. Okay. Here, try this”, Nia said laying a warm heating pad over Lena’s lap.

“What’s this?”

“Just something to help you stay warm and relax.”

“Wow. That actually feels really soothing.”

“Dr. Danvers is a brilliant woman. You’re more than just a patient to her. She wants you to feel safe.”

“Well Nia, I feel a little better.”

“Good. Would you like to watch some TV?”

“No thank you. I’ll just close my eyes and meditate a bit. I have kind of a pre-game warm up.”

Nia grinned.

“Just remember to breathe and relax. It will all be over soon.”

“Thanks Nia.”

Nia made her way out of the exam room and found an almost catatonic Kara standing outside of her office.

“Kara, get a grip. Everything is fine. That is her isn’t it?”, Nia asked.

“Yep. That’s her. What the hell? How on earth is she is here? She is really here right? Am I hallucinating?”

“Yeah. She’s here and having a full on panic attack in the quiet room.”

“Isn’t she stunning?”

“She really is. I didn’t get cold and distant from her sweetie. I got totally freaked out.”

“Should I cancel her appointment?”

“Sweetie, she needs you. She’s a mess. No other dentist will help her.”

“I can’t let her suffer. Is she in pain?”

“Excruciating pain.”

“Okay…let’s go.”

“You go and I’ll be in shortly.”

“I can’t do this alone. Where are you going?”

“I need to make sure Maggie has everything under control.”

“Go and help her Dr. Danvers. It’s what you do.”

Kara gritted her teeth and smiled nervously. Nia grabbed her hand and squeezed it before she made her way back forward to the reception area.

Kara walked down the hall and into the quiet room. She saw Lena sitting in the chair ringing her hands nervously.

“Don’t freak out. Don’t freak out. Stay calm. Don’t punch the dentist”, Lena said.

Kara smiled.

_She’s nervous. That’s adorable. Look at her. She is wearing five thousand dollar shoes and she is crumbling. I wish I could just wrap my arms around her and hold her. Jesus Kara, that’s a good way to lose your license. Shit. This is bad. I can’t take her on as a patient._

Kara placed a hand on Lena’s shoulder to calm her down.

“How did your meeting go?”, Kara asked with a little smile.

“Um…I…”, Lena said adorably shaken.

_Be cool Kara. She’s freaking out. You can’t freak out too._

Kara moved a hand to Lena’s arm and spoke softly.

“I see you’re as talkative as you were the other day”, Kara said attempting to be flirty.

“I…I’m really sorry. This is really embarrassing, Lena said with a dorky smile.

“Why are you apologizing?”, Kara asked sincerely.

“I can’t seem to form words when you’re around”, Lena said with a little upturned grin.

_Oh my God. Did she just say that? Does she mean…? No. She probably just means…shit. Why can’t I stop staring into her eyes?_

“Well, I’ll take that as a compliment”, Kara said sweetly.

“My meeting was good. I think I killed it”, Lena said calming down.

“That’s great”, Kara said rubbing Lena’s arm.

_Why am I rubbing her arm? What is wrong with me? Oh my God. I can’t do this. I like her and I can’t do this. Where the hell is Nia?_

“Thanks for asking. It was kind of you to remember”, Lena said a little more relaxed. “How was ummm…the rest of your day?”

“Good. My sister Alex and I ran a couple errands and then I came to work.”

_Good job Kara. Let her know that super gay Alex is not your girlfriend. I don’t know why. It’s not like I can be with this exquisite creature. Fuck. Look at her. It’s not like it would be at all appropriate to tear her clothes off and make love to her right here._

“So, what brings you here today?”, Kara asked trying to focus.

“I think all of my wisdom teeth are having a problem. I am in so much pain I can barely drink anything.”

Nia appeared in the doorway.

“Everything okay in here?”, Nia asked giving Kara a look.

“Nia, why don’t you stick around for a little bit”, Kara said with desperation in her eyes.

“Sure”, Nia said grinning knowingly.

_Nia, for the love of God, please help me. You can see what this is doing to me. Helllllpppppp!_

Nia sat down in a chair next to Lena and grinned.

“Okay Lena, I’m going to do a visual examination and then we will get some x-rays. I promise everything is going to be okay”, Kara said staring into Lena’s eyes.

Lena’s posture began to soften. She looked more relaxed.

“That sounds good”, Lena said with the sweetest, warmest smile Kara had ever seen.

Nia sat back and gave Kara a look that said “Look at you flirting with a patient. What exactly do you think you’re doing? You have no social life and this woman is a super model so I feel comfortable letting this shit show happen. I love when you look like a flustered idiot.”

_Fuck._

Kara reached up and moved a hair out of Lena’s face. She gave Lena her most charming smile.

_Look at you. Look at your smile. You are so beautiful I can barely breathe. I can’t believe I just did that. I can’t stop touching you. What is wrong with me?_

“Just breathe and let us know if you need anything to make you more comfortable.”

“I’m perfect. Thank you”, Lena said.

Kara grinned and put a hand on Lena’s arm.

“Yes, you are.”

Nia looked over at Kara and silently mouthed “What the hell?”

Nia shook her head and Kara suddenly felt a pressure on her chest. She knew that she was completely screwed. She was already falling for the beautiful woman in her chair and she had no idea what she was going to do.

***

The moment Lena left the office after the appointment, Kara pulled Nia into her office.

“Holy shit Kara! You have it bad and she does too. Did you see that smile?”

“Call her tomorrow and ask her if she will agree to see Dr. Guzman. She’s excellent. Just tell her that I have taken on too many patients.”

“Why? She needs you sweetie. She’s a mess.”

“So am I. That’s why. She makes me feel like a hopeless lovesick mess.”


	3. All I Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience and support. You guys are the best readers in the world and I appreciate you every day.

Lena sat back on the couch in her office and let out a deep sigh. Sam plopped down next to her and handed her a salad.

“Okay babe, tell me everything”, Sam said unwrapping her sandwich.

“I was so freaked out I could barely breathe. I was sure my heart was going to explode”, Lena said.

“Sounds about right.”

“A nurse came over and got me. She was so kind. She led me to this weird room that was the polar opposite of a dentist’s exam room. There was a soft recliner instead of the weird dentist chair and there was soft music and candles. It was weird but it calmed me down immediately”, Lena said.

“It sounds like she specializes in dealing with weirdos like you”, Sam said giving Lena a little poke in the ribs.

“Okay, so I close my eyes and I felt someone come into the room. My new dentist is that woman from the coffee house. You know the one you wanted me to go after?”

“You mean Kara?”

“Yeah. Kara Danvers.”

“Holy shit. Are you serious? Okay, that’s beyond adorable. Talk about a meet-cute. How did you react?”

“I just tried not to freak out. She asked me how my meeting went and I almost died right there in the chair.”

“Did you get her number?”

“No. One of her patients came on to her and she fired him as a patient. It all went down in the waiting room. This woman is my last hope and I can’t screw it up”, Kara said crestfallen.

“But you really liked her”, Sam said a little disappointed.

“She’s stunning but I need to keep my cool. No matter how beautiful or kind I think she is, I need her as a dentist so much more.”

Lena’s cell started to ring. Lena grabbed her phone and looked down at the caller ID.

“I need to grab this. This is the dentist office.”

Lena hit the answer button and put it on speaker.

“Hello?”, Lena said into the phone.

“Good afternoon Ms. Luthor. This is Nia, Dr. Danver’s nurse.”

“Oh hello. Is everything okay?”

“Yes...except um...we may have overextended our client list. Dr. Danvers was wondering if you would consider seeing her colleague Dr. Guzman. She just has too many clients and...”, Nia said before Lena interrupted her.”

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No, of course not.”

“I thought I was pretty well behaved”, Lena said shaken.

“You were the last patient added to the roster so we wanted...”, Nia tried to interject.

“She can fire me but I am not leaving willingly. I need her. You have no idea how much. For the first time in my life, a dentist has made me feel completely safe. I’m sorry but I can’t accept this. I will not see anyone else voluntarily”, Lena said getting upset. “Please, I’m begging you. Please don’t fire me. If I’ve done anything to upset the doctor, I am so sorry but I just can’t go to someone else. Please tell her how much I need her.”

Sam put a hand on Lena’s back and gave her a sad smile.

“Stay calm babe”, Sam whispered in Lena’s ear.

“Ms. Luthor, please don’t get upset”, Nia said clearly surprised by Lena’s vehement plea. “We will find someone else to move to Doctor Guzman’s office. Everything will be okay. Please stay calm.”

“I have an appointment for the first extraction tomorrow. Is that still on?”

“Yes. We will see you tomorrow evening at five.”

“Thank you”, Lena said finally able to breathe.

Lena ended the call and looked over at Sam.

“Jesus. That was close”, Lena said.

“Why was she trying to fire you? Please tell me you didn’t punch her.”

***

Kara paced around her office nervously. Her door stood slightly ajar. Nia popped her head inside and gave Kara a little smile.

“Is it done?”, Kara asked wringing her hands.

“Well...I suppose it depends on how you define “done”, Nia said with guilt in her eyes.

“What do you mean?”, Kara asked.

“She said no. Actually, she said no, begged, pleaded and absolutely refused to move. She was so upset. She said you were the first dentist to make her feel completely safe and then she said she was sorry if she did anything to upset you. She was so distraught. I couldn’t fire her. She didn’t do anything wrong.”

Kara’s head dropped.

“Jesus. Well, now I feel like a total monster. She didn’t do anything wrong. God, how embarrassing. I’m sure she hates me now.”

“Trust me, she doesn’t hate you at all. That’s the problem. You make her feel so safe she couldn’t say goodbye”, Nia said placing a supportive hand on Kara’s shoulder.

“So, what now?”, Kara asked.

“Now, you do your best to be her dentist. Be professional. Be courteous and don’t freak out.”

“I have no idea why I’m so shaken by this woman. This is the first time I’ve ever been attracted to a patient”, Kara whispered softly.

“She needs you sweetie. You have to put all of your feelings aside and just be the best doctor you can be to her. Your obligation, first and foremost is to heal. Remember that.”

“Thanks Nia. You’re right. I’ll just maintain a professional distance and everything will be okay. How many appointments does she have?”

“Four. We split her extractions to minimize the pain and keep the appointments shorter. Do you want me to split them into two?”

“No, your plan is the best for someone sensitive. Jesus. I need a drink.”

“Well, I’m sure it’s happy hour somewhere.”

Kara buried her face in her hands and let out a deep sigh.

***

When Lena walked into the office, she was filled with a sense of anxiety and embarrassment. She hoped she hadn’t done or said anything to offend Kara. Her goal was to play it cool but admittedly, when she saw her face, all of her common sense flew out the window.

Nia was standing next to the front desk waiting for Lena when she arrived. Nia checked Lena in with Maggie and took her back to the calming exam room. Nia had Lena take a seat as she prepared all of the tools for the first extraction.

Lena watched in quiet terror as Nia pulled out the sterile packets of tools and placed them on the tray. Nia looked over at Lena and smiled.

“Are you okay Ms. Luthor? You seem tense.”

“Well, I’m nervous about the procedure of course but I also can’t help feeling a little embarrassed.”

“Why would you feel embarrassed?”, Nia asked.

“I just feel terrible. I hope I didn’t do anything to offend Dr. Danvers.”

“Oh sweetie, you haven’t done anything to offend her. Rest assured, this had nothing to do with you or anything that happened during your last appointment.”

Nia’s smile and warmth calmed Lena down.

Lena heard a knock on the wall behind her. She turned around and saw Kara. Her blue eyes sparkled through her glasses and her shiny blonde locks were pulled back at her temples. Lena’s chest tightened and her stomach filled with the those obnoxious butterflies. Lena couldn’t help but smile.

“Good evening Ms. Luthor, Kara said cooly.

“Good evening doctor. Thank you for doing this”, Lena said with genuine appreciation.

“Of course. It’s my job. That’s why I’m here. How are you feeling?”

“Terrified”, Lena said.

Lena looked at Kara. She was more distant today than she was during her initial exam. Lena couldn’t help but feel like she really did do something wrong.

Kara’s face softened slightly.

“You have no reason to be terrified. I promise you I will take good care of you. I promise I will be gentle. You have nothing to be afraid of.”

Lena felt a warmth course through her body.

_I love every single word you say. Why do you make me feel so safe? I know I can’t do anything or tell you how I’m feeling but I adore you._

“Thank you Dr. Danvers. I really appreciate you.”

Kara gave Lena a little upturned grin and got to work.

***

Lena laid back in the chair as Kara performed the extraction trying not to stare at every feature on her face. It was impossible for Lena to shut down her feelings. She absolutely adored Kara but she knew she shouldn’t feel anything for her. It was wrong. She was her doctor.

She was her doctor and Nia had made it clear to the patient they fired that Kara never dated patients. Kara was forbidden fruit. She was the woman Lena would drop everything for. She was the only woman who ever made Lena feel this way and Lena felt helpless because she knew in her heart they could never be together.

Kara leaned over Lena as she worked. She still smelled like clean laundry and fresh strawberries. Lena loved the way she smelled. Lena’s body tingled and ached for Kara when she leaned in close and her arm grazed Lena’s.

Nia stood on the other side of Lena assisting Kara. Lena was thankful that Nia was there. Her presence kept her grounded. Lena was sure if they were alone she would have a harder time resisting the temptation to grab Kara in her arms.

_Your hands are so soft and so gentle. Not like that brute I went to last time. Everything about you is warm and kind. Why can’t I take my eyes off your fingers? Why can’t I stop imagining your hands dancing over my naked body? Jesus Lena, stop it._

Kara completed the extraction and Nia helped Lena rinse her mouth out.

Lena wasn’t sure why but her body began to shake. She was sure it was the sense of relief she was feeling but she also wondered if it was the longing in her heart.

Kara looked down into Lena’s eyes. She looked concerned. She moved a hand to Lena’s cheek.

_Oh my God. Please don’t ever move your hand away. Why does that feel so nice? You’re staring into my eyes and holding my cheek and shit! I’m not listening to what you’re saying. I should pay attention now._

“What? I’m sorry”, Lena said feeling numb.

“I was just asking if you’re okay. You’re shaking. Everything went beautifully. You did great”, Kara said with a sweet smile.

“I’m okay. Thank you. I think I was just so tense my body betrayed me. Thank you for being so kind and so gentle”, Lena said sincerely thankful.

Kara looked deep into Lena’s eyes and beamed. She moved her hand from Lena’s cheek to her temple and caressed it so softly, Lena thought she would die from the warmth and caring she felt.

“Everything is okay now. I want you to stay here for a bit and relax before you try and go anywhere okay? At least until you’ve stopped shaking.”

Lena felt like her body was reacting without her permission when she raised a hand and placed it over Kara’s as it rested over her temple. Lena squeezed Kara’s hand and smiled.

“I stopped shaking thanks to you”, Lena said feeling completely helpless staring into Kara’s deep blue eyes.

Kara pulled her hand back and Lena felt very embarrassed.

_Shit! I overstepped. Why did I grab her hand? Lena, stop flirting with her or she is going to fire you and you will never find another dentist who makes you feel as safe and warm as she does. You’ll never find someone with her soft hands or her warm heart. God, she is so beautiful I can barely stand it. I wish I could kiss you so bad Kara. _

“Well, Ms. Luthor, you’re all set. You have a nice evening and Nia will help you finish up.”

“Good night. Thank you again for everything.”

Kara got up from her chair and turned to walk out of the room. She turned around and gave Lena a smile.

“It was my pleasure. Have a good evening. I’ll see you next week for the next extraction.”

Kara walked out of the room. Lena watched her leave feeling a growing ache in her heart with each step she took. She turned around and found Nia staring down at her with a warm smile.

“Didn’t I tell you she would take good care of you?”, Nia asked.

“You did. Thank you for keeping me as a patient. No one has ever made me feel warmer or safer than she does. She is so lovely”, Lena said honestly.

”She’s definitely one in a million”, Nia said with a nod. 

_She’s been gone for a few seconds and I miss her already. What’s wrong with me? Why am I so drawn to her? I would give everything I have in the world to wrap my arms around her and kiss her with all the passion I have in my heart. I wish I could just storm into her office, grab her in my arms and never let go. God, I hate this. I just wish we could be together._


	4. Please Don’t Let Go

“I think it’s completely absurd”, Alex said driving down the street.

“Which part?”, Kara asked from the passenger seat.

“All of it. If you like this woman that much, you should go for it. She’s gorgeous.”

“She’s a patient Alex. It’s completely unethical. You know I don’t date any past or present patients.”

“I know you don’t date at all. My God. When was the last time you went out with someone more than once?”

“That girl I met at Sophie’s party”, Kara said proudly.

“Come on. She totally doesn’t count. You couldn’t stand her. The only reason you went on a second date is because you felt bad she paid for those expensive tickets.”

“Okay...okay. I get it. My social life sucks but I have a duty to care for her and protect her. I can’t take advantage of her.”

“From what you described it sounds like she wants you to take advantage of her”, Alex said with a coy smile.

“Oh come on. I never said that”, Kara said irritated.

Nia leaned forward from the back seat and grinned devilishly.

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that. You shouldn’t date her but I doubt she would kick you out of bed if you crawled under the blankets.”

“Come on Nia. You’re supposed to be on my side. I sign your checks.”

“Do you want someone dishonest working for you?”, Nia asked cheerfully. “Besides, I agree with Alex. You need to get laid.”

“Wow. You two are awful.”, Kara said annoyed but smiling.

“All I’m saying is you’re life is shit”, Alex said unyielding.

“Thanks a lot Alex”, Kara said.

Alex stopped at a red light and looked over at her sister.

“I’m sorry Kar. I just mean that you do nothing but work yourself to death. For the first time in years you actually showed an interest in something other than your job. I just don’t want you to lose the opportunity to be happy. You deserve to be happy.”

“I tried to get her to go see Dr. Guzman but she refused”, Kara said.

“She told me that she had never met anyone who made her feel as warm and safe as you do. I mean come on”, Nia said. “Did you really think she would just walk away.”

“Ooooo warm and safe? That sounds promising”, Alex said giving Kara a little jab in the ribs.

“The light is green Alex. Come on.”

***

When Lena walked into the office for the extraction, she was surprised to find the waiting room completely empty except for a man and a woman who sat at opposite ends of the waiting room. She noticed that Maggie wasn’t sitting at her post and Nia wasn’t there to greet her.

Lena walked up to the front desk and looked around but the place looked abandoned.

She called out.

“Hello! Hello? Is anyone back there?”

The door swung open and a frantic Kara stepped out in her scrubs. She looked completely flustered.

“Hi”, Lena said sweetly.

_She looks so stressed out. I need to help her._

“Hi Ms. Luthor. I am so sorry. Today has been crazy. I lost my whole office to food poisoning so it’s just me. I cancelled all of the no-emergency appointments for the day but I’m seeing a couple of you who I know are in pain. I’m really sorry. I can do everything but it will all just take a little more time. That man over there got here early but your appointment is first. I’ll take you in a couple minutes. I still have one woman after you. What a day!”

“Are you really alone?”, Lena asked.

“Yes. I’m afraid so”, Kara said looking like she was barely holding on.

“This is just an idea. Feel free to say no but why don’t you take that guy first. I’m no dentist but I can be an extra pair of hands. I have no illusions of grandeur but if you need someone to hand you something I can help.”

“I couldn’t possibly ask...”, Kara started to say with a bright smile.

“You’re not asking. I’m offering. Tell me what you need from me and I’ll help anyway I can. You can bump me to the end and if you are too tired we can reschedule.”

“You are so sweet. You really don’t have to do this.”

“Please, let me help. Just show me generally what needs to be done and I’ll be here.”

Kara and Lena looked into each other’s eyes and smiled sweetly.

“I owe you big time for this”, Kara said. “Come with me. I’ll get you some scrubs so you don’t mess up your beautiful clothes.”

_She thinks my clothes are beautiful? I like that. Why do I like that so much? I am so glad she is going to let me help her._

Lena followed Kara into the exam area and changed into a set of scrubs.

***

Lena helped Kara treat two scheduled patients and one emergency walk-in. She enjoyed being able watch Kara work. Her heart was warmed watching Kara be so gentle and so kind to her patients.

_She is warm and kind to her other patients but I feel like we have a special connection. Am I just imaging it? Am I falling for her? Oh God. I am falling so hard._

Lena felt a little nervous at first but after the first patient, Lena started to get comfortable with what assistance she could provide Kara. By the third patient, Lena was feeling like she was in the groove.

“Careful, if you’re too good, Nia might get jealous. You’re a natural”, Kara said.

“You’re a good teacher”, Lena said with a warm smile.

Kara continued to work on the last patient. When she finished up, she sat back and gave the patient a smile.

“You’re all set Ms. Castro. Wait a few hours before you eat and try to stick with soft foods for the next day or so.”

“Thank you both so much”, Ms. Castro said to Lena and Kara.

“You are very welcome. I’m glad we were able to help you. Maggie isn’t in so we will send you a bill in the mail in a few days. I’ll see you out”, Kara said with a grin.

Kara escorted her out of the office and locked the door. She returned to Lena who was cleaning up the tools.

Kara stood in the doorway watching Lena as she worked. Lena looked up and found Kara smiling warmly.

“How can I possibly repay you for all of this?”, Kara asked with the sweetest sincerity.

“Don’t be silly. You don’t have to repay me for anything. I was happy to help. I hated seeing you so stressed. Anyone would have done the same.”

“I highly doubt that. My own sister would have laughed and told me to pound sand if I asked her to do what you did for me tonight. Thank you so much. You are...well extraordinary. I can’t believe you were fetching tools and handing patients rinse cups. Please tell me you don’t have some crazy corner office executive job somewhere.”

“No thanks necessary. I’m the head of Mergers & Acquisitions at Kurosawa Global. It’s s few blocks down from here”, Lena said with her most disarming smile.

“Oh my god. I am so sorry”, Kara said deeply embarrassed.

Lena couldn’t help but chuckle.

“You’re adorable. Please don’t worry. I meant what I said. I was happy to help.”

Kara looked at the clock.

“Oh God, it’s so late. How’s your pain”, Kara asked with concern. “I can do your extraction now.”

Lena put a hand on Kara’s arm and smiled.

_I shouldn’t be touching her but I have to. I just have to. She’s so warm and soft. How can anyone be so sexy and so sweet at the same time?_

“Nonsense. It’s late and you’re beat. I’ll be fine. I’ll call and reschedule with Maggie tomorrow if she’s back. If she and Nia are still out, just let me know and I’ll clock in for another shift.”

“Thank you Lena”, Kara said wrapping her arms around Lena’s neck and pulling her into a warm embrace.

Lena raised her arms up and hugged Kara back.

“You’re welcome. What happened to Ms. Luthor?”, Lena asked playfully.

“Technically you’re in scrubs and still on the clock. I’m allowed to hug my employees and call them by their first names”, Kara said with a grin. .

“Ill accept those terms”, Lena said sweetly.

Kara and Lena stood there holding on to each other for long enough that they both knew it was starting to feel less like a friendly hug and more romantic.

_I know I should let go of you Kara. I know I should pull away and make things easier on both of us but you feel so good in my arms I just can’t let go of you._

Instead of pulling away, Lena held Kara a little tighter and pulled her a little closer. She took a hand and rubbed Kara’s back gently.

“You really did save my life today Lena. I don’t know how I could possibly thank you.”

_Bring me to your place and ravage me until I can’t walk. Kiss me right here until we have no breath left in our bodies and our lips are raw. I ache to be near you. I want to slide a hand under yours scrubs and find out how soft the skin is on your flat belly. I want you to take those soft, gentle hands of yours and move them under my scrubs. I want you to search my body with your fingertips. This is terrible. I should really let go._

Lena could feel Kara hold on a little tighter and pull her a little closer.

Kara pulled back a little and looked deep into Lena’s eyes. She moved a hand to Lena’s cheek and caressed it softly with the back of her fingers.

_Oh my God. Is this really happening? You are so beautiful I can barely breathe. Please kiss me. I would give everything I have just to feel your lips on mine just once._

Kara’s cell phone started to ring and interrupted their reverie. Kara let go of Lena and stepped back.

“I’d better get that”, Kara said sounding a little dazed.

“Danvers”, Kara said a little breathy into the phone. “Oh, hi Nia. Yeah. Everything is fine. I was able to help three patients thanks to Ms. Luthor. Yep. Really. She was amazing. You might be out of a job.”

Kara smiled at Lena and she felt like she could die happy.

_I should make this easier on both of us and go. She will never be able to start anything with me._

Lena was so distracted she didn’t realize Kara was trying to hand her the phone.

“Here, Nia wants to speak with you”, Kara said.

Lena took the phone from Kara’s hand. Their fingertips barely grazed each other and Lena felt her whole body quiver with desire.

“Hi Nia”, Lena said.

“Hi Lena. I just wanted to thank you for helping Kara. I imagine today was really rough for her. In fact, I know it was. Thank God she didn’t get a chance to eat before we all got sick. She said you were great.”

“I was just happy to help where I could. I could see how stressed out she was and I just wanted to make it better”, Lena said staring into Kara’s eyes.

_Shit. Did I just say that? That sounded a little too familiar._

“Well, don’t you go taking my job from me”, Nia said playfully.

“Never. You’re irreplaceable”, Lena said.

“Well, thank you. Seriously. No one else would have done what you did. It was truly kind.”

“I’m sure anyone would have done the same thing.”

“Nope. I doubt that very much. Well, I’m going to go and die in a corner somewhere. You have a good night and please tell Kara I’ll be in tomorrow.”

“I will. Thanks Nia. Feel better soon.”

“Night.”

Lena ended the call and handed the phone back to Kara. Their fingertips touched again.

_Electricity._

“Nia said she will be in tomorrow”, Kara said with a little upturned grin. “Is there anything else I can help you with? Do you need help cleaning up?”

“No. Thank you. Really. You’ve already done too much”, Kara said clearly touched. “I think I’ll close up everything for the night and head home. It’s been a long weird day. If you can wait a minute, I’ll walk you out.”

***

Kara and Lena gathered up their things and turned off all of the lights. Kara set the alarm and they walked outside to the parking lot. Kara’s white BMW sat in the middle of the parking lot like an eyesore.

Lena’s black Range Rover was parked a couple spaces away.

Kara and Lena stood close together.

“Nice car”, Kara said.

“What about yours? Not too shabby. My boss drives one of those.”

“I hate it”, Kara said a little embarrassed. It was my sister’s idea.

“No offense but your sister sounds like a trouble maker.”

Kara chuckled.

“Apt description. No offense taken. She is a trouble maker but her heart is in the right place.”

“Why do you drive a car you don’t like?”

“She said I should drive a nicer car since I was named the number one dentist in LA but I think it’s gross. I don’t care about what other people think of me.”

“Well, I happen to think you deserve the distinction of number one dentist in LA. I also think you are a lovely person who should drive any car she wants”, Lena said honestly.

Kara seemed a little taken aback by Lena’s kindness and honesty.

“Thank you”, Kara said deeply touched. “Lena, you really are an extraordinary woman. I...”, Kara said trailing off.

Suddenly, she looked very tense.

“Are you okay Kara?”

“Yeah. I just...never mind. Thank you again for everything. Call Maggie tomorrow and I will make sure she gets you in whenever you’re ready. You earned some VIP treatment today. Was that your plan all along?”, Kara asked playfully.

“You’re onto me. I knew if I threw on some scrubs and helped hand out rinse cups, you would pledge your undying devotion to my greatness”, Lena said with a hearty laugh.

“Well, your plan worked”, Kara said sweetly.

“Have a good night.”

“You too.”

_Can we hug again? I want to feel your arms wrapped around me again._

Kara gave Lena a little smile and made her way to her car.

Lena walked over to her Range Rover and climbed in. She waited until Kara was safely in her car and had pulled away before she pulled away. She wanted to know that Kara was safe.

Lena talked aloud to herself as she drove down the dark LA streets.

“Shit. I really like her. I really really like her. Fuck. What am I going to do? She dropped so many walls tonight but we still can’t. I can’t risk losing her. I will take whatever she can give me. Even if it’s just a smile. God, I love her smile and her laugh. I love her mouth. Stop it Lena. Calm down and get her out of your mind. She’s off limits. You can’t do this”, Lena said resolute.

Lena turned on the radio.

“The Promise” by When In Rome played.

**https://open.spotify.com/track/48p5E25cFPanxuwCTmTpuL?si=6wrZAPgtTLKz66jZClCF9w**

Lena turned up the volume and beamed. Kara had awoken something in Lena she never imagined possible. 


	5. From Nowhere

“Nia, I need you to do me a favor”, Kara said with a somber tone.

“Anything”, Nia replied with a smile.

“Hit me”, Kara said.

“What?”, Nia asked with a chuckle. “I’m not going to hit you. What’s wrong?”

“I almost did something really stupid”, Kara said.

“What’s that?”

“I almost asked Lena out. Jesus. I’m such an idiot. What’s wrong with me? That woman has me under some kind of crazy spell. I know she’s a patient. I know she is completely off limits and yet I keep pining for her like some kind of lovesick puppy dog. I can’t get her off my mind no matter how hard I try.”

“You are an idiot”, Nia said shaking her head.

“What? You could at least feign some kind of loyalty. I need to hear that I’m not an idiot just in case you were wondering.”

“But you are. Why didn’t you just ask her out? Alex is right. You need a life. Lena is gorgeous and sweet. She’s a bit of a basket case when it comes to the dentist but you are slowing winning her over there. She did something no other patient would dare do when she helped you the other night. You’re an idiot. You should have asked her out.”

“I wanted to kiss her”, Kara admitted averting her eyes.

“Why didn’t you? I bet she would have kissed you back”, Nia said with a playful wink.

“We need to have a serious discussion about medical ethics Nia. You said it yourself, she needs me. She needs us. If I cross that line, I can’t be her dentist anymore.”

“Tell me you at least bought the poor woman a cup of coffee or something to thank her”, Nia said knowing the answer.

“I just said thank you”, Kara said ashamed.

“Jesus, you’re completely hopeless.”

***

“You’re completely hopeless”, Sam said to Lena as they waited in line at the movies.

“I know I am”, Lena said shaking her head.

“You should have asked her out.”

“And risked her trying to fire me again? No thanks.”

“But now you’re totally obsessing about her”, Sam said

“I’m not obsessing. I just...I just can’t get her off of my mind. I know it’s wrong. I’ve done everything I possibly can to distract myself with work but it’s hopeless. She smells like fresh strawberries so I put a picture of strawberries on my desktop at work. Sometimes I just stare at it and miss her. Who am I kidding? I stare at it every free moment I have and I am completely hopeless. I miss her so much.”

“What the hell? You are so damn hopeless. Ask her out or stop obsessing but choose one. This eternal suffering is so lame.”

“I can’t eat or sleep. Every time I sit down and try to concentrate on anything, I hear her voice. Before I met her I didn’t think a voice could be sexy but my God, it makes my body quake with desire.”

“Wow babe, you really do have it bad.”

“So bad and I am so pissed at myself. I know we can’t be together. I know that she is a professional and everything is working against us. I tell myself to stop thinking about her but she slips into every one of my thoughts. I have never missed someone so much and I really don’t know her. All I know is that she came in and made me fall for her heart. Well, she didn’t make me do anything. She was just wonderful. Her sweet nurturing heart lured me in and now I’m completely captivated. She made me fall in love with her sense of humor and that smile. I love her smile. As much as I miss her and hate this helpless feeling, she is still my happy thought. I went to the gym last night and when I wanted to give up, I just thought of her. I swear I would do anything to be with her but can I risk losing the best dentist in LA and find out that she has no interest in me?”

“I say fuck it! Do it!”, Sam said.

They walked into the movie theatre and sat down.

“Hey, do you want snacks?”, Sam asked.

“Nah. I’m not hungry”, Lena said already distracted by her thoughts of Kara.

“I’m going to grab some snacks. You sit her and pine for your forbidden love.”

Sam got up and walked down the aisle towards the snack bar.

Lena closed her eyes and imagined what it would be like to watch a movie with Kara. She wondered what it would feel like to hold her hand and lean in for a kiss.

“I barely know her”, Lena whispered to herself. “Why can’t I get her out of my head or my heart? Why does it hurt so bad to be away from her?”

***

“Looks like we’re all set. That went beautifully”, Kara said to Lena as she rolled her chair back. Nia helped Lena rinse her mouth and smiled at Kara knowingly.

“Yeah Lena. You did great. You’ve come a long way since that first day.”

“Thanks again for not firing me”, Lena said with a grin.

“Thanks again for helping Dr. Danvers the other night. You were a real lifesaver.”

“It was my pleasure”, Lena said still feeling the affects of the numbness.

“Hey boss, do you mind if I head out? Remember I have that dinner engagement.”

“Of course not. I can lock up. Have a good night.”

“Ms. Luthor, have a wonderful evening. You did great!”

“Thanks. Have a good night Nia”, Lena said with a crooked smile.

Nia made her way out of the exam room and gave Kara a wink. She turned around and made her way down the hall.

Kara unclipped the bib from Lena’s tan suede jacket.

“I really love the jacket and the boots. It’s weird to see you in jeans and not a dress but I like it.”

“The office is freezing this time of year so I usually dress warmer.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Not bad”, Lena said. “Just a little numb.”

“You know the drill. It should wear off in a few hours. Be kind to your teeth and eat soft foods for the next day or so.”

“I will. Did you want me to stick around and walk you out?”, Lena asked.

“Nah. I have some paperwork to do. You head home and I’ll lock up after you.”

“Okay. Thanks again for being so gentle. You have undone a lifetime of fear and anxiety”, Lena said tenderly.

“I have soft hands and fingers so it’s easy to be gentle”, Kara said realizing how sexual the innocent statement sounded.

A blush fired across Kara’s cheeks and she quickly turned around in horror.

“Oh I know”, Lena said as butterflies whirled around her stomach.

_Every word this woman says turns me on. She is so sexy I can’t take it. This is so bad. I want her soft hands all over me. Fuck. Where do I go from here?_

Kara buried her face in her hands and turned back around.

“Oh my God. I am so sorry. That sounded so umm...wow...okay...I need to...can we just pretend that didn’t happen?”

Kara was too adorable. Lena laughed hysterically and put a hand on Kara’s shoulder.

“It’s okay. Seriously. Come on”, Lena said rubbing her shoulder.

Kara moved her hands away from her face and looked at Lena slowly.

“You don’t even have to try to be adorable do you?”, Lena asked.

Kara laughed and blushed even more. She covered her face again.

“Okay. You’re going to need to get out of here and have a good night. I need to go into my office and die of shame. I’ll see you next week. Have a good week and try not to judge me too harshly. I’m a dork.”

“You’re a lovely human being and a very sweet dork”, Lena said with a smile. “Okay. Are you sure you don’t want me to stay and walk you out?”

“Absolutely. I do have some work to do and a lot of wine to drink to kill this embarrassment. Maggie will send you a bill in a few days. Thanks for the offer. You’re the lovely one. Good night.”

Lena turned around and smiled.

_Stop making me love you Kara._

***

Lena walked out to the parking lot and smiled. There was something about their interaction that felt different. Maybe it was because she helped her in the office or maybe it was because Kara was starting to let her in. All she knew was she had to see her again. She looked up and noticed a liquor store next door and decided to buy Kara a bottle of wine as a playful joke. She grabbed an expensive bottle of champagne as a thank you gift and a cheap bottle as her little gag gift. She would use any pretense to see her again. She doubted she would have the courage to ask her out but she knew she would rest easier with her beautiful face imprinted on her dreams.

She returned to the parking lot and saw Kara’s car was still parked in the lot. The back door opened and Lena saw two figures emerge out of the back door. At first, Lena felt a pang of jealousy when she saw the man holding Kara’s arm. Her jealousy turned to rage when she saw the man grab Kara hard and drag her down the stairs. He threw her to the ground.

Lena’s pulse quickened and her heart thumped inside her chest. The man picked Kara up off the ground and dragged her towards her car. Lena grabbed both bottles firmly in her hands and ran at the man as fast as she could. She didn’t hesitate. She didn’t think about the consequences. She just wanted to help Kara.

Surprise was on Lena’s side. She ran hard at the despicable piece of shit and hit him in the side of the head with the bottle of champagne. He fell hard onto the ground face first. Lena stepped onto his back and swung the cheap bottle of wine into the side of his head. He was out like a light. Kara pulled out her cell but her hands were shaking so much she couldn’t dial. Lena walked over to Kara and took the phone. She spoke to 911 and explained that she had subdued Kara’s attacker. They heard the faint sound of sirens in the background. Lena kicked the guy hard in the head to make sure he was good and unconscious before she moved to Kara’s side.

“Are you okay?”, Lena asked Kara deeply concerned. She stood in front of her and placed a bracing hand on her arm.

“You...you saved me”, Kara said with tears in her eyes.

Kara stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck. Her body shook uncontrollably. She buried her face in Lena’s neck and held on so tight it hurt a little.

Lena squeezed Kara and held her close. She moved a hand to her head and caressed it softly.

“Everything is okay now. You’re okay. I’m here”, Lena said trying to stop Kara from shaking.

***

When the police and the paramedics arrived, Kara and Lena did their best to explain the events that occurred after Lena left her appointment. The police commended Lena for acting fast and saving Kara. They were sure Kara’s attacker was the suspect who had been terrorizing local women for weeks.

The officers at the scene took their statements and a paramedic treated Kara’s cuts and bruises.

When the final police car left, Kara and Lena stood together in the empty parking lot. Lena gave Kara a sad smile.

“How are you doing?”, Lena asked.

“I’m okay, thanks to you. I don’t know what I would have done without you. You were spectacular.”

“I was crazy but when I saw the way he hurt you, something went off inside of me and all I wanted to do was kick his fucking ass.”

Kara smiled sweetly.

“Well, you kicked his ass good. I’m not sure he remembers how to spell his name.”

Kara took a step froward so their bodies were only inches apart. Suddenly, she winced in pain and fell into Lena’s arms.

“Are you okay Kara?”, Lena asked holding Kara up.

“It’s my ankle. It just gave out. That is so weird.”

“Not weird at all. You were in shock earlier. Shock can sometimes cover up injuries. Come on. I have a first aid kit in my car. I’ll wrap your ankle and drive you home.”

“You don’t have to do that. I can call Alex.”

“Nonsense. I’m here. Besides, I need to make sure you get home safely. This is really a selfish pursuit. I won’t sleep well unless I know you’re at home safe.”

Kara placed a hand on Lena’s cheek and looked deep into her eyes.

“You’re so protective”, Kara said touched.

“Sorry. I know I don’t have the right to want to protect you.”

“It’s sweet. You saved my life tonight. You have every right”, Kara said warmly.

_Oh my God. She just said that. I want to protect you Kara. I want to matter to you._

“Come on, brace yourself against me and we’ll get you fixed up.”

Kara wrapped an arm around Lena and Lena wrapped her arm around Kara’s waist. They slowly hobbled over to Lena’s Range Rover. Lena opened the back and pulled out the first aid it. Lena grabbed Kara by the waist and helped her take a seat in the back.

Kara sat back as Lena gently removed Kara’s shoe and sock and wrapped her ankle with an ace bandage. She grabbed one of the break and shake ice packs and handed it to Kara to ice her ankle on the way home. She gently slipped Kara’s sock back on and helped her climb into the front seat of the car.

Lena climbed into the driver’s and started the car.

“I’d better text Alex. If she finds out I didn’t tell her she is going to kill me. I’ll tell her you’re giving me a ride home.”

Kara looked exhausted. She sent Alex a quick text and put her phone on her lap.

Lena helped her find a comfortable position, propping her foot up on Lena’s briefcase.

Kara gave Lena her address and Lena punched it into the GPS.

Lena took off her coat and laid it over Kara gently.

“Close your eyes and I’ll have you home in no time”., Lena said with her most charming smile.

Kara leaned her head against the back of the seat and closed her eyes. Lena looked over at Kara and her heart melted. She had no idea what would happen with Kara but she knew she would run through fire to keep her safe and warm.

***

Lena pulled up in front of Kara’s place. It was a sweet little home painted in pristine white and trimmed in periwinkle blue.

Kara was still fast asleep. Lena watched Kara resting peacefully and wished she could fall asleep next to her. She watched her breathing softly, her lips pursing and moving a little.

Lena didn’t want to wake her but she knew she had to. She couldn’t very well watch Kara sleep all night.

Lena took her hand and gently caressed Kara’s cheek. Kara’s eyes opened and she smiled when she saw Lena staring back at her.

Kara sat up and looked around.

“I’m so sorry I passed out. I can never sleep in the car. That was so weird.”

“Shock does weird things to the body.”

“Thank you again for everything. Really. I don’t know how I could possibly thank you for everything you have done. Nia scolded me for not buying you coffee or something the other day when you helped me. I have no idea what she would say would be an appropriate thank you for saving my life.”

Lena reached up and moved a strand of Kara’s beautiful blond hair out of her face and smiled. She spoke softly.

“You don’t have to thank me Kara. Everything I do, I do because I car...”, Lena started to say before she was interrupted by the startling lights and screeching tires of Alex’s car. Alex leapt out of the car and ran towards Lena’s Range Rover.

“Alex”, Kara said annoyed. “I’m sorry. What were you saying?”

“It’s not important”, Lena said with a little smile.

Kara’s face dropped with disappointment.

Alex appeared at the window knocking frantically.

Lena couldn’t help but chuckle seeing the state of Alex’s hair and her half buttoned pajama shirt. Lena rolled down the window.

“Kara! Kara, are you okay? What was up with that text message. Is everything okay? Where is that son of a bitch?”, Alex blurted out like a crazy person.

“Everything is fine Alex. Lena kicked the guy’s ass and he is in custody.”

Alex leaned forward and smiled at Lena.

“Thank you for being there for my sister. I keep telling her she needs to take a self defense class or something.”

“It’s no problem. I’m just glad I was there”, Lena said.

“Hey, why did you come back?”, Kara asked.

“I...um...”, Lena started to say. Alex looked at Lena and suddenly she felt very silly admitting that she just wanted to see Kara again.

“I had to grab something from the liquor store next door. I came back and saw you two coming out the back door. It was just good timing I guess”, Lena said.

“Well, thank you Lena. I’m going to call the station and make sure they give that guy an extra kick from me. Come on Kar, let’s get you inside and straight to bed”, Alex said.

“She’s got a sprained ankle. I wrapped it but she should probably stay off it for the next couple of days”, Lena said to Alex.

“Oh okay. Come on Kar. Be careful”, Alex said.

Kara looked over at Lena and she could swear Kara looked disappointed.

“Do you need some help Alex?”, Lena asked hopefully.

“No. We’ve got it. You’ve done so much. Go home and get some sleep.”

Lena gave Kara a sad smile.

“You sleep well Kara.”

“You too Lena”, Kara said.

Kara moved a hand to Lena’s face and kissed her cheek softly. She let her lips linger over Lena’s skin for just a moment and pulled back.

Kara opened the door and Alex helped her out. Kara went to hand Lena her jacket back. Lena put up a hand and smiled.

“You hold on to it. It’s cold out there and you need to stay warm”, Lena said with a smile.

“Thank you”, Kara said with bright eyes.

Alex closed the car door and gave Lena a wave. Alex and Kara made their way up the walkway and to the front door. Before Lena knew it, they had entered the house and disappeared.

Lena watched as the lights inside the house turned on one at a time. She let out a deep sigh and pulled away from the curb wishing she was the one helping Kara inside.

She turned up the radio.

“From Nowhere”, by Dan Kroll began played.

https://open.spotify.com/track/0c7v6RPu6F8QKep5xhfgYU?si=ljqYQSAKQ32xIbE5mYsNRg


	6. Brave Enough

Lena was up most of the night worrying about Kara. She had suffered a considerable trauma and Lena was sure the pain from her ankle would be nothing compared to the uneasiness and fear born from the attack. Lena tossed and turned wishing she could hold Kara in her arms. Every part of her wanted to protect Kara, even if she wasn’t hers.

Lena arrived at the office later than usual. She spent much of the early morning trying to talk herself out of driving to Kara’s house to check on her. She feared Kara might be upset if she showed up out of nowhere. Kara consumed every one of her thoughts. Her longing for Kara made her heart ache with an unrivaled agony.

When the elevator doors opened, Lena saw her assistant Vicky walking into her office with a huge arrangement of beautiful lavender roses.

Lena wondered what the occasion was. It wasn’t her birthday. Lena opened the door to her office and she was floored. Her entire office was covered in arrangements of different colored roses. There had to be thirty arrangements packing her office.

“Good Morning Vick. What is all of this?”, Lena asked.

“They’ve been coming all morning. All from the same florist but in multiple deliveries. Here’s the card”, Vicky said handing Lena the card.

Lena opened the card and searched for the signature. She lit up when she read the message.

_No gift could possibly convey how truly thankful I am to you for everything you’ve done. Just a small token of my thanks. If I could, I would fill your whole world with flowers - Kara_

“I don’t know who you’re dating but this one is a keeper”, Vicky said cheerfully.

“We’re not dating but I really like her.”

“You might not be dating but I have never seen anything so romantic. If you’re not dating her, you need to start”, Vicky said with a playful wink.

Vicky gave Lena a pat on the shoulder and headed back to her desk outside Lena’s office.

Lena looked around at all the gorgeous roses and grinned happily. She held the card to her heart and smiled. She felt an intense longing to be near Kara. She wished she could wrap her in her arms and kiss her passionately.

“Small token?”, Lena said under her breath.

Lena moved past the arrangements and found her chair. She picked up the phone and dialed Kara’s office number by heart.

The phone rang once and Maggie picked up.

“Good Morning, thank you for calling...”, Maggie started to say before Lena interrupted her.

“Hi Maggie. It’s Lena Luthor.”

“Oh hi Ms. Luthor. How are you? I heard about what happened last night. You were so brave. You have no idea how thankful we are.”

“Is Dr. Danvers in or is she resting her ankle?”, Lena asked.

“Oh she’s in. We all tried to get her to go home but she hates cancelling on patients. She came hobbling in this morning and we have been wheeling her around in an office chair ever since.”

“How did she get to work today?”

“She took an Uber. Can you believe it? One of us could have picked her up.”

_I should have gone to her house. Stupid brain making me doubt myself._

“Is she available?”

“Not right now. She’s in with another patient.”

“Ask her to give me a call when she has a second. Tell her I have a very important tooth-related question.”

Maggie chuckled.

“Sure. Okay. No problem. Thank you again, Dr. Danvers said you were amazing.”

“I was just in the right place at the right time”, Lena said humbled by her love for Kara.

Lena ended the call and sat back in her chair. She grabbed the card and read it again.

She ran her fingers over the words.

_If I could, I would fill your whole world with flowers._

Lena’s chest fluttered wildly.

“Call me Kara. Please. I need to hear your voice.”

***

Kara’s patient gathered her belongings and made her way out towards the waiting room.

Nia stared at Kara with tears in her eyes.

“Nia, stop it”, Kara said with a smile. “You need to relax. I’m fine.”

“Thanks to Lena”, Nia said.

“Yeah. Thanks to Lena”, Kara said with dreamy eyes. “I wonder if she got the flowers yet.”

“What color roses did you decide on?”

“I couldn’t decide so I got them all.”

“Oh. Like a nice mixed arrangement?”, Nia asked.

“Nope. I got her an arrangement of every color they could get.”

“Wait what?”, Nia asked laughing. “Are you serious? That is either the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard of or the creepiest. Hopefully she thinks it is sweet.”

Maggie walked down the hall and poked her head into the exam room.

“Your hero called. I think she got your flowers. She said she had a very important tooth-related question to ask you”, Maggie said with a chuckle.

Kara suddenly looked worried.

“Do you think it was too much? The flowers I mean.”

“Nope. I’m sure she thought it was romantic”, Nia said.

“It’s not supposed to be romantic. It was a thank you for everything she did. She helped when you guys were all sick without hesitation and then she saved my life. There is no way to repay that.”

“Oh come on”, Maggie said with a snort. “No one spends thirty five hundred dollars on flowers unless they’re in love. No offense.”

“I’m just very thankful to her for helping me last night. Come on you two. That’s enough of that”, Kara said with fiery red cheeks.

“I brought your cell with me just in case you want to call her back now”, Maggie said with a playful grin.

“I’ll call her from my office”, Kara said with a bright smile.

Maggie handed Kara her cell.

“Did you bring her number?”, Kara asked.

Maggie handed her a piece of paper and grinned like an idiot.

“Can one of you please make yourself useful and roll me down the hall? Jesus, this is so degrading”, Kara said shaking her head.

“You go ahead and get back out front Mags”, Nia said. “I’ll roll our boss to her office. Demeaning for who? I have to push you.”

Nia rolled Kara back to her office and pushed her against her desk.

“I told you to buy her some flowers. Not an entire flower shop.”

“One arrangement didn’t seem like enough. I wanted her to have so much more. I would give her the world if I could.”

“You’re a goner. Come on. What are you waiting for? Call her. I’ll give you some privacy but I expect to hear all of the details later.”

“Thanks Nia”, Kara said already hitting the buttons on her cell phone. Nia closed the door behind her.

The phone rang twice. Kara wondered if she would pick up or if she was too consumed with work. When she heard her voice, her heart melted and she felt her mouth go dry.

“Lena Luthor”, Lena said into the phone.

“Hi...Lena. It’s Kara”, Kara said trying to remember how to breathe.

“So, I came into the office this morning and found and entire garden’s worth of stunning roses. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that...would you?”

“Nope. Must have been some very thankful person who owed you her life.”

“You don’t owe me anything Kara but it was probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever done. I loved the card”, Lena said a little more serious.

_I love you. Snap out of it Kara, You don’t love her. It’s way too soon. You care about her. You think she is the most beautiful living being on the planet. You love her. Oh God, I’m falling for her so hard and this is so bad._

“There aren’t enough roses in the world to show my appreciation. What you did last night was amazing. I owe you so much”, Kara said. “Alex is a cop and she was so impressed. She would have called you too but she had to head to a conference on the West Side.”

“Is that why you had to Uber this morning?”

“How did you know about that?”, Kara asked surprised.

_Please offer to give me a ride. I need to see you._

“I was surprised you went to work. I asked Maggie how you got in. I’m glad to see you’re not feeling timid around strangers.”

“If I’m being honest, it was a little weird trusting a strange guy to take me to work this morning.”

“Would you let me give you a ride home? I’m sure other people have offered but I’d really like to see you. I was really worried about you last night. I’d like to make sure you get home safely.”

_How is she so sweet? I want her to take me home and rip my clothes off. Stop it. Oh God...I can’t say no to her. I want her to take me home so bad._

“I don’t want to inconvenience you.”

“I’m a couple blocks away from you and you’re on my way home. It’s no inconvenience.”

“Okay. As long as you’re sure.”, Kara said sweetly.

_I am so glad she can’t see my face right now. I know I am blushing. I’m so happy I get to see her. I miss her and it’s only been a day. What is wrong with me?_

“What time did you want to head home?”, Lena asked.

“Six should work. My last patient should be done by five or so.”

“Well then, I’ll come a little early just in case. I’ll read some Highlights magazines in the waiting room until you’re ready”, Lena said. “There was an article about lions I was really interested in reading.”

_You are so damn cute._

“Thank you Lena.”

“Thank you Kara. Thank you for filling my world with flowers”, Lena said.

Kara beamed. She ended the call and held the phone to her chest. The pain in her ankle was annoying but she didn’t care. She was going to see Lena and her smile was better than any drug.

***

When Lena walked into the office the waiting room was empty. She stopped at the medical supply store down the street and picked up a rolling crutch to allow Kara to get around more comfortably. The minute she walked in Maggie got up and walked over to her.

“Hi Maggie”, Lena said with a big smile.

“Hi Lena. What’s that?”, Maggie asked.

“It’s a rolling crutch. It should make it easier for Dr. Danvers to get around.”

“You are so thoughtful”, Maggie said.

Maggie threw her arms around Lena’s neck. Lena was a little taken aback. She smiled and wrapped her arms around Maggie. She gave her a little squeeze.”

The door to the exam area opened and Nia escorted the last patient out. Maggie didn’t let go. Nia locked the door and turned around. She smiled at Lena.

“Hey Mags. Give the poor woman some breathing room.”

Maggie let go and took a step back. Nia walked over to Lena and threw her arms around her and held her tight.

“Thank you Lena. Thank you so much”, Nia said sincerely.

“Really, no thanks are necessary. I’m just glad she’s okay.”

Maggie moved in and hugged Lena and Nia.

“No one invited me to the group hug”, Kara said standing in the doorway with a sweet smile.

Lena looked over at Kara and beamed. Maggie and Nia stepped back and watched Kara and Lena. They only had eyes for each other.

“Hi”, Lena said with bright eyes and a little blush on her cheek. “Here, I brought you something so you don’t have to hobble around.”

Lena rolled the rolling crutch over to Kara.

“What’s this?”, Kara asked.

Lena rolled the crutch close to Kara and put her hand out to help her. Lena supported Kara as she moved closer.

_Why do I feel so safe in your arms?_

“Just rest your knee here on the pad and roll around with your other leg.”

Kara rested her knee on the top of the crutch and grabbed the handles. Lena kept a supportive hand on Kara’s back.

“Go ahead, take it for a spin”, Lena said.

Kara started rolling around the waiting room. She laughed hysterically as she flew around the waiting room chairs. She was giddy with her newfound freedom.

She rolled back to Lena and beamed.

“This is so amazing! Oh my God. Thank you!”, Kara said. “How did you think of this?”, Kara asked grabbing Lena’s arm.

“I take Krav Maga and I broke my leg last year. These crutches help so much with regaining some of your mobility.”

“Krav Maga? That’s hot. No wonder you were able to kick that guy’s ass last night”, Maggie said.

“That wasn’t Krav Maga. That was a bottle of cheap wine and a bottle of not-so-cheap champagne”, Lena said with a blush on her cheek.

“You two can head home. We can lock up”, Kara said.

“Nonsense”, Nia said. “You two head home and me and Maggie will lock up. You need to get home and rest that ankle”, Nia said rubbing Kara’s back.

“Are you sure?”, Kara asked.

“Absolutely”, Maggie said.

“Promise me you two will be careful. I know the guy who attacked me is in jail but you two definitely need to be careful.”

“We will stick together”, Nia said with a reassuring smile. “Go. Go home.”

“Okay. Thanks girls. Lena, let me roll to the back and grab my stuff. I can do that now!”, Kara said with a big grin.

“I didn’t think you could get any more adorable”, Lena said immediately regretting her honesty.

Kara blushed hard and smiled. She turned the rolling crutch around and wheeled her way into the back.

Maggie and Nia both grinned and stared at Lena.

“She’s not the only one who’s adorable”, Nia said.

***

Lena drove down the busy streets of Los Angeles. Music played in the background.

“Brave Enough”, by Lindsay Sterling played in the background.

**https://open.spotify.com/track/7iWbTvN74F4SBaGzaADZDS?si=ClbEGHv-Sqy2ogUdnIwwqA**

Lena was feeling a strange mixture of emotions. She was excited and nervous but she was also scared. She had no idea what Kara was thinking. Kara smiled warmly and stared out at the bright lights of Los Angeles. Her blue eyes sparkled, even in the dimness of the night.

_You are so beautiful, I can barely breathe Kara. Every word you say matters to me. I wish I knew how you could possibly have such a hold on me so soon. All I know is being near you makes me feel so much happier. I just wish I was brave enough to get closer to you. I don’t want to upset you or alienate you._

Kara looked over at Lena and smiled.

“Thank you so much for this. I’m thanking you a lot these days. You really have done too much. There’s no way I could possibly thank you enough.”

“You filled my entire office with the most beautiful flowers I’ve ever seen. It was the most beautiful gesture.”

“Sorry if it was too much. In retrospect, I realized that it may have come across a little crazy”, Kara said with the sweetest goofiest smile Lena had ever seen.

“It was perfect”, Lena said with a dreamily.

When Lena pulled up to the stop light at Hollywood and Highland, she looked into Kara’s eyes. They both smiled and gazed at each other, hypnotized by their growing feelings for each other. Their reverie was interrupted by the sound of car horns blowing behind Lena.

_I could get lost in your eyes forever. I want to get lost in your eyes forever._

***

When Lena pulled up in front of Kara’s house it was pitch black.

“Wait here and I’ll grab the crutch from the back”, Lena said with a wink.

She hopped out of the car and grabbed the crutch from the trunk. She moved around to the passenger side of her Range Rover and opened the door. Kara looked down and realized just how high up she was.

“Is there any way you could give me a hand?”, Kara asked.

“Of course”, Lena said with a smile.

Lena moved forward and put her hands out to Kara. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck and Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist. She let her down gently. They both held on and looked deep into each other’s eyes and smiled.

“I feel safer when I’m with you”, Kara whispered softly.

“I feel happier when I’m with you”, Lena whispered back.

Kara moved a hand to Lena’s head and caressed her hair softly.

“Will you come in for a little bit?”

“Absolutely.”

***

“Thank you for helping me get inside. That went much better than this morning. Me hobbling out to the Uber on one leg wasn’t pretty”, Kara said shaking her head. “It was so embarrassing.”

“I should have come by this morning. I was going to drive by and check on you but I didn’t have your number and I didn’t want to disturb you”, Lena said helping Kara turn on the lights in the living room.

“You could never disturb me but you really do need to stop doing nice things for me. I need time to catch up.”

“The minute you didn’t fire me as a client, you did the nicest thing in the world”, Lena said with a charming smile.

Kara rolled the crutch over to the couch and took a seat.

“All I want is to lay here and not stand up for a few hours”, Kara said with a little shiver.

“Are you cold?”, Lena asked.

“Yeah. I think it is just exhaustion but the house is a little chilly.”

Lena looked around and found a throw. She moved the rolling crutch out of the way and motioned for Kara to put her legs up on the couch. She laid the throw over her.

“Here, this should help. Just lay back and relax”, Lena said as she pulled the throw over Kara’s legs.

Lena looked back and saw Kara had a fireplace and wood.

“Would you like me to start a fire?”, Lena asked.

“You know how to start a fire?”, Kara asked.

“Sure. I have a fireplace at home.”

“I don’t want you to have to work. You should relax”, Kara said.

“Nonsense. A fire is easy to start. I’m not leaving until I know you are completely comfortable”, Lena said with a little smile.

“Thank you”, Kara said clearly touched. “How about some music?”

“Sure”, Lena said as she connected her phone to the wireless speaker.

Soft music began to play.

Lena knelt down in front of the fireplace and started to arrange wood around a starter log. Kara was amazed to see a beautiful fire blazing in the fireplace within minutes.

“Wow. I’m impressed. What can’t you do?”, Kara asked.

“I have no rhythm at all and I’m terrified of spiders”, Lena said honestly. “I’m also terrified of large acts of nature. Rainbows scare the shit out of me”, Lena said chuckling a little.

Kara exploded into an infectious laughter. Lena had to join in. Even she knew it sounded absurd.

“That is the most adorable thing I have ever heard”, Kara said with a huge grin.

“I feel like a dork”, Lena said.

“Oh come on. It’s no worse than what I said the other night about my soft hands and fingers”, Kara said blushing once more. “Why do I keep saying that?”

“Can I confess something?, Lena asked.

“Of course but you have to come over here and sit down. You don’t need to sit on the fireplace.”

Lena got up and walked over to the couch. She sat at the edge so Kara wouldn’t have to move her feet.

“I went to the liquor store the other night to grab you a bottle of wine...you know because you said you were so embarrassed you needed to drink? I guess I felt weird admitting it with everything that happened. I was on my way back to you when I saw everything going down.”

Kara smiled warmly.

“You have no reason to be embarrassed at all. It was really sweet and if you hadn’t gone to the liquor store, who knows what would have happened?”

“I’m glad I was there”, Lena said softly.

“Me too”, Kara replied earnestly.

They looked deep into each other’s eyes and grinned.

“You know, a glass of wine would be really nice. Would you like one?”, Kara asked.

“Sure”, Lena said excited to finally be able to spend time with Kara.

Kara went to try and get up.

Lena laid a hand on Kara’s leg and motioned for her to stay.

“Please, let me”, Lena said.

Lena looked over and realized Kara’s shoes were still on. She motioned towards Kara’s feet and Kara gave her a thankful nod of recognition. Lena pulled off her shoes and placed them on the floor next to the couch.

“Jesus. Thank you. You poor thing. You’ve had to touch my feet twice in the last two days.”

Lena just smiled and got up from the couch.

“Point me to the wine”, Lena said grinning.

“The kitchen is straight back. There is a cold bottle of Riesling in the refrigerator and the glasses are above the sink”, Kara said.

Lena found the wine and the glasses and returned quickly. She screwed off the cap and poured two glasses. She handed one to Kara and took a seat at the end of the couch. Lena grabbed the throw pillow behind her and placed it on her lap. She took Kara’s leg and gently placed it on top of the pillow.

“If you keep it elevated, it will cut down on the pain and the swelling”, Lena said.

“I think you missed your calling as a nurse”, Kara said.

“I would be a terrible nurse. I’m only nice to people I care about”, Lena said.

“Well, then I feel blessed”, Kara said with a little grin. You’re going to have to stop doing nice things for me otherwise you’re going to get more roses.”

“I don’t have anymore room. It’s like a rose garden in my office...but it’s so beautiful. It really was very sweet...too sweet. You really didn’t have to”, Lena said placing a hand on Kara’s.”

“I wanted to. You are exceptionally kind”, Kara said caressing Lena’s finger tips with her own.

Lena could feel her whole body quiver. She ached to be closer to Kara but she felt like she shouldn’t push her. Lena looked around at the living room for the first time.

“You have a beautiful home”, Lena said.

“Thank you. It’s small but I love it”.

“It’s cozy”, Lena said.

“Exactly! I tell Alex that all of the time. Alex is obsessed with me getting a bigger house but I love this house. It’s me.”

“It is”, Lena said. “It’s warm and beautiful.”

_Shit. Did I just say that? Oh my God. Why don’t I have a filter with her._

Kara shifted a little and her face dropped slightly.

_Damn me and my big mouth. Now she’s uncomfortable._

“Are you okay?”, Lena asked.

“Yeah. Um...just a little tired”, Kara said.

“I should let you get some rest”, Lena said standing up nervously.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Why am I so stupid. I have no game._

“Oh please...you don’t have to go...I mean unless you want to get home yourself. I’m sure you’re tired too.”

“Do you have everything you need?”, Lena asked thoughtfully.

Kara looked a little disappointed.

“Yeah. I’m very comfortable. Thank you.”

“I’m ten minutes away if you need anything. Just call me if you need anything at all.”

“Thank you again Lena”, Kara said.

_I don’t want to go. I don’t want to leave your side. I wish I could just lay there with you and kiss your neck. I would give my life to kiss you._

“More Than Life”, by Whitley played softly in the background.

**https://open.spotify.com/track/1Db3RDS6mdsuD5ibO7Bo1F?si=xI8nnOk3QAKG_ZEVk4D1Jw**

“You get some rest okay?”, Lena said with warmth and love in her heart.

“I will”, Kara said.

Lena walked over to the door and unlocked it. She put her hand on the doorknob and her heart began to ache with longing.

She turned the knob. Kara sat up a little and called out to Lena.

“Lena. Please don’t go”, Kara said softly.

Lena turned around confused.

“Are you okay?”, Lena asked.

“No. I’m not okay. I adore you. I have adored you since the moment we met. Please don’t leave. All I want is for you to stay and be with me”, Kara said with love in her eyes.

Lena locked the door and moved quickly to Kara’s side. She knelt down in front of her on the floor. Kara moved closer and placed both of her hands on Lena’s cheeks. She caressed her temples softly and smiled.

“I want this more than anything. I want you more than anything”, Kara said with a romantic plea.

Lena moved forward and pressed her lips to Kara’s softly. Kara grabbed Lena’s face and pulled her closer. She kissed her back passionately. They grabbed onto each other and held on as their mouths searched for satisfaction in each other.

“I need to be closer to you”, Kara said with a little whimper.

Lena got up from the ground and Kara sat up. Lena sat on the couch and pulled Kara on top of her so her legs were still stretched out but they could hold each other close.

Lena pressed her lips to Kara’s neck and grinned.

“I have wanted to do this since the day we met”, Lena said.

Kara let out a soft moan of pleasure.

“I don’t know what you’re doing but please don’t stop”, Kara whispered softly in Lena’s ear.

Lena moved her lips back to Kara’s and kissed her long and deep. They grabbed onto each other desperately, aching to be closer. Kara pressed her tongue to Lena’s and lapped at it wildly, aching for satisfaction but only finding more longing.

Lena moaned and Kara pulled back for a moment. She moved a hand to Lena’s cheek and smoothed her hair back.

“I wanted this more than anything”, Kara said, her voice dripping with passion and desire. “Please don’t let go.”

“I’m not going anywhere my beautiful girl”, Lena said. “Nothing could drag me away from you.”

“Why can’t I get close enough to you?”, Kara asked pulling Lena closer and staring deep into her eyes.

_I never want to let you go._

***

Kara and Lena cuddled up in front of the fire for the rest of the night. They kissed each other passionately until their lips were raw and their faces ached from smiling. The fire blazed in the background and there was no house in the whole of Los Angeles that was filled with more love or contentment than Kara’s cozy little house on the corner.


	7. Drool and All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience! Tons of projects right now so I’m writing where my heart takes me. Thank you all for reading.

Kara awoke blissfully, wrapped in the warmth of Lena’s arms. She could feel Lena’s breath dancing lightly on the back of her neck, her arms wrapped tightly around her from behind. Kara moved her hands to Lena’s and slipped her fingers slowly between hers, savoring the light touch of her companion’s warm skin.

Kara’s cheeks ached from grinning happily all night. She never imagined in her wildest dreams she would be laying in her own bed, cradled in Lena’s loving embrace. She wanted to take in every perfect moment before her brain took over and she started to worry about the ethical line she had crossed.

_She’s a patient. A beautiful patient, but a patient nonetheless. She makes me want to break all of the rules. Why does she have this power over me? We’ve only known each other a short time but I ache to be near her. We just cuddled. We kept our clothes on. We didn’t cross any crazy lines...but God I want to. I want to tear her clothes off and please her until she passes out from our unbridled ecstasy. I want to hear her moan in my ear and beg me for mercy._

Kara was overcome by her passionate longing. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest, begging Kara to act on her forbidden desires. She pushed herself closer to Lena and pulled her hands up to her chest.

_I want to cross the line with you Lena._

“Good morning Dr. Danvers”, Lena whispered softly in Kara’s ear. The feeling of Lena’s warm breath on her skin gave Kara goosebumps.

Kara turned around and faced Lena. She wrapped her arms around her waist and held her as tight as she dared. She was radiant in the early morning sunlight. Kara stared deep into Lena’s emerald eyes. Moved by her effortless beauty, Kara caressed her cheeks and pressed her mouth to Lena’s softly. She worried that she might have morning breath but Lena didn’t care. She moved her hands to Kara’s chest and pushed her tongue into her mouth wildly. She lapped and sucked at Kara hungrily.

She pulled back and gave her the most joyful smile. She ran her fingers along her neck and rubbed her earlobe between her forefinger and her thumb.

“Good morning my beautiful girl. How did you sleep?”

“Better than I’ve ever slept before. I never sleep this soundly. I think I just felt completely happy and completely safe in your arms”, Lena moved closer and held onto Kara tight.

She buried her face in Kara’s neck and let her lips graze Kara’s skin lighter than a feather.

“How did you sleep?”, Lena whispered softly.

“Like a baby. I’ve never slept that soundly. It’s so weird. I’m usually tossing and turning all night.”

Kara moved a hand to the back of Lena’s silky black hair and caressed it with loving tenderness.

“I’m usually the same way. I don’t know what it is about you Kara, you just make me feel so safe”, Lena buried her face deeper in Kara’s neck and ran her tongue gently along her skin.

“Remember when you were terrified of dentists? Look at you now. You’re actually in bed with one of those monsters.”, Kara chuckled and pulled Lena closer.

“It was your weird dentist magic. You hypnotized me with your mouthwash and your soft hands”, Lena said lifting one of Kara’s hands up to her heart. “Your soft hands and fingers”, Lena chuckled.

“I’m never going to live that one down, am I?”

“Nope. Your soft hands and fingers are always on my mind”, Lena whispered seductively.

_Holy hell, that was hot._

“I wish I didn’t have to go to work today. I wish we could just call in sick and lay here all day”, Kara said dreamily.

“Can we? All I want is to cuddle with you all day”, Lena beamed. “Who am I kidding? I have so much work to catch up on. A certain someone in my life has been stealing away all my attention as of late. I just can’t seem to concentrate the way I used to. I try to think about deal specifics but all I see is your beautiful smile and your cute little glasses. God, I adore you.”

“Oh baby, we’re in the same boat. You have been my only thought since we met at that coffee house. I’ve been a mess. Hey, aren’t you coming in for an appointment tonight?”

“I am.”

“Good. That will give me something to look forward to. Seeing your face always makes my day better.”

Kara placed a single fingertip under Lena’s chin and lifted her face to her own. Kara ran the back of her hand along Lena’s jawline and stared deep into her eyes.

“Kara, you have no idea how much I care for you. I know this all seems fast but I just care for you so much.”

“Fast? I felt like I moved excruciatingly slow. I wanted to tell you how I felt sooner but I was terrified I would push you away. Every time I saw you my feelings were more intense but you needed me and I didn’t want to take advantage of you.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m the one taking advantage of you Dr. Danvers. Me and my feminine wiles”, Lena gave Kara a little poke in the ribs. “Hey, why did you decide to tell me last night?”, Lena moved one of Kara’s blonde locks from her face.

“It was your kindness. I was overwhelmed. You were just so sweet. I don’t know why but I just blurted it out. I mean, I have no regrets now but it would have been super embarrassing if you were like “No thanks! Buh Bye! I can do better.”

Lena let out a loud chuckle and rubbed Kara’s chest.

“Like that would happen” , Lena said with a big grin.

“You have helped me so much at every turn. I think I have an idea of how you feel. If it’s anything like the way I feel...well...”, Kara trailed off.

“Well what?”

“I’m falling so hard for you Lena.”

Lena grinned and pulled Kara on top of her. Kara nestled closer to Lena’s face and kissed her nose. The gesture was soft and warm.

“This is all I’ve wanted since the moment we met. I don’t want to let go.”

“I hope you were okay waiting...to you know”, Kara moved a hand to Lena’s chest and kissed Lena’s lips. “I’m sorry I’m injured.”

“Of course I was okay waiting. Last night was amazing. You’re amazing. Besides, the waiting will make it so much sweeter when we can finally be together.

“Come on, I’ll make us some breakfast and you can tell me about all of the work that I’ve been distracting you from.”

“I have a better idea. How about I make us breakfast and you ice your injury. The waiting will make it sweeter but I’ll be damned if I am going to delay your healing.”

***

Nia saw it. She saw the look on Kara’s face when Lena walked into the examination room. It took less than a second for her to see something had changed between them. She had been asking Kara all day what was going on.

Kara was keenly aware that she was smiling too much. She could feel the glow of love radiate through her the moment she heard Lena’s sweet voice.

Nia looked at Kara and shrugged, smiling curiously. She mouthed the words “What happened? You better share.”

“Good Evening Dr. Danvers”, Lena said with a playful smile. The sparkle in her eyes gave her away immediately. She was falling in love and she couldn’t hide it.

“Hi Lena. How was your day?”, Kara asked beaming.

She only had eyes for Lena. Nia stood by and watched them like a bad reality TV show, except it was so good.

“Great. It’s amazing how a good night’s sleep can make your day so much better.”

“I know the feeling”, Kara replied as she moved towards Lena.

“Do you two want to be alone?”, Nia asked backing out of the room, a knowing smile painted across her face.

“Shut up and sit down before I move you to x-ray permanently. You know you’re terrified of the the x-ray.”

Nia shut up immediately but she knew there was something going on and she was going to get down to the bottom of it.

***

“You look so beautiful”, Kara whispered softly in Lena’s ear as she unclamped the bib from around Lena’s neck. “Nia will be back soon but I just had to tell you. You’re radiant.”

She leaned in extra close so her breath could dance lightly on Lena’s cheek. Lena moved her face so their cheeks touched. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. All of a sudden a little drool dropped from Lena’s mouth.

They both laughed. Lena reached up and wiped the drool away from the side of her mouth.

“My poor baby. You’re still so numb”, Kara whispered.

“It is impossible to be sexy when you’re mouth is numb”, Lena looked down and tried to avert her gaze.

Kara grabbed Lena’s face and smiled. She rubbed her cheek with her thumb.

“You are always sexy Lena. You’re perfect, drool and all.”

They heard footsteps and knew Nia was approaching. Kara moved back but she let her hand graze Lena’s.

“I don’t suppose you would like to give me a ride home”, Kara stood back and gave Lena a little wink.

“I would be happy to. I would do anything for you.”

***

Nia and Maggie stayed to lock up while Lena helped Kara to her Range Rover. Lena ran around to the driver’s seat and took off into the night, happily escorting her love safely home.

_He stepped out of the shadows. His jaw was permanently clenched and his fists were balled up in anger._

“I’ll get that bitch and her little girlfriend too”, Mr. Tall, Dark and Creepy pounded an angry fist into the palm of his hand and watched the Range Rover disappear from sight. 


	8. The Exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gift for all of you who have been reading Saudade and need a little joy. Hopefully there is a good balance here. :) Thanks as always for reading. V9

A few days later, Lena stood outside the office staring through the glass. The evening was unseasonably chilly and Lena’s black slinky dress did nothing to protect her from the wind whipping around Los Angeles. The lights turned on in the lobby and Kara made her way quickly towards Lena. She flipped the locks and opened the door.

“Come in baby. Are you okay?”, Kara reached a hand out to Lena and waved her inside.

“Yeah. I’m sorry if I worried you. I’ve had a pain in my jaw all day. I’m sure it’s nothing. You really didn’t have to see me. I’ll be fine. I just wanted to make sure it wasn’t anything to worry about.”

Kara closed the door and flipped the locks as soon as they were both safely inside. She placed a gentle hand on Lena’s cheek, her brow furrowed with concern.

“Nonsense. I want to take a look and make sure you’re okay. Knowing you, you were stressing about work and grinding, but I want to be sure. Come with me.”

Kara reached her hand out to Lena and smiled. Lena interlaced her fingers with Kara’s and let out a relieved sigh. Kara led the way back to the examination area and flipped out the lobby lights along the way.

“Thank you Kara. I’m sorry to bother you right before you were getting ready to leave.”

Kara turned around and wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist. She moved a hand to Lena’s cheek and caressed it feather soft.

“You could never bother me. I hated that we didn’t make plans for tonight. I confess, I missed you more than I ever imagined. I was trying the whole not-being-needy thing but I just wanted to hear your voice.”

Lena grabbed Kara and pulled her in closer.

“You listen to me Dr. Danvers, you don’t need to pretend with me. If you want to talk to me or see me, I will run to you always. I adore you my beautiful girl. I thought you might want a break from me tonight but I was glad you wanted me to stop by.”

Kara leaned in and kissed both of Lena’s cheeks softly.

“How could I want a break from you. You’re perfect. Where does your jaw hurt my love?”

Lena took Kara’s hand and moved it to her jawline.

“Right here”, Lena whispered softly.

Lena looked deep into Kara’s eyes. She was overwhelmed with longing and desire. She grabbed Kara with her free arm and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck and kissed her back hungrily, Kara lowered her arms and took Lena’s hand.

“Come with me”, Kara said, this time with a sensuality that made Lena legs quake with desire and the space between her legs wet with wanting.

Kara and Lena walked into the exam room. Kara turned on a few of the lights.

“Please have a seat Ms. Luthor. I need to go and make sure the black door is locked up and secured.”

Lena grinned and dropped her purse by the door. She climbed onto the exam chair and looked back at Kara as she made her way towards the back door.

Lena leaned back and closed her eyes. Being close to Kara made her skin tingle. Lena concentrated on the sounds of the examination area, little beeps and boops, indicating the equipment was all powered up and ready for use.

Lena heard Kara walk in.

“Keep your eyes closed Ms. Luthor, Kara whispered softly in her ear.

Kara lit a couple candles and moved to Lena’s feet. She reached forward and slowly pulled off Lena’s black heels one at a time. Lena usually didn’t like to feel a loss of control or people touching her feet but this all felt very different and exciting. She wanted Kara to take control. She let out a soft moan as Kara ran a hand up her calf and along the inside of her thigh under her dress.

“Oh God Kara”, Lena moaned in a low whisper.

“Open your eyes baby”, Kara continued to move her hand higher under Lena’s slinky black dress until she reached the object of her desire. Lena moaned and pressed herself against Kara’s fingers.

She opened her eyes and found Kara, her hair down, cascading around her shoulders, wearing nothing but a black lace bra, matching panties, and her white lab coat, emblazoned with “Dr. Kara Danvers, D.D.S.”

“Damn Kara. Oh God...please don’t stop touching me. You feel so good.”

Kara pulled her hand away and stepped back. Lena whimpered with longing.

“Where are you going?”

“I still need to check your jaw and make sure you’re fit for duty.”

“Speaking of fit for duty...how’s that ankle of yours.”

“Perfect. All I needed was a few days to let it heal. That and a good reason to want it to heal. I’m going to take a look and make sure there’s nothing wrong with my baby.”

Kara stepped forward and leaned the exam chair back slowly so Lena was laying flat. She turned the exam light on and moved it over Lena’s face. She caressed her cheek and looked inside her mouth. She leaned over Lena and pressed in on her jaw. Lena moved her hands to Kara’s breasts and began to rub them gently, massaging and kneading them with care. Kara caressed her jawline and smiled. She leaned down and kissed Lena’s lips softly.

“Good news my love. I think you just have a little case of TMJ. A warm compress and rinsing with some warm water a couple times a day should relax your jaw and cut down on the pain.”

“So, I’m cleared for duty Dr. Danvers?”, Lena asked playfully reaching out to grab Kara.

Kara pulled back and grinned.

“Not so fast baby. The examination is far from over.”

Lena tried to sit up but Kara pressed a hand to her chest and gently pushed her back down. She leaned down and kissed Lena passionately, running the tip of her tongue along Lena’s lips, pressing into her, searching her mouth with longing.

“Please. I need you”, Lena begged with a smile. “Please come here.”

Kara adjusted the examination chair so Lena was sitting up. She put a hand out to Lena, motioning for her to stand. Lena took Kara’s hand and stood slowly, the cool examination floor tile chilling her bare feet. Lena shook, not from the cold but from the delirious yearning coursing through her body.

“Turn around”, Kara said softly.

“Yes ma’am”, Lena turned around slowly.

Kara stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist from behind. She pressed her lips to Lena’s neck and ran her tongue up the nape slowly. She licked and sucked at Lena’s earlobe as she moved a hand to the zipper on the back of her dress.

“May I?”, Kara whispered seductively.

“I think I’ll die if you don’t Kara.”

Kara slowly unzipped Lena’s dress and pulled it down to the ground. Lena stepped out of the dress revealing a silk emerald green bra and panty set that made Kara wet instantly. Kara grabbed Lena and turned her around quickly.

“You are so hot. You’re almost too beautiful to touch.”

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck.

“Please don’t say that. I need you to touch me so bad.”

Kara grabbed Lena’s hips and pulled her closer. She pressed her mouth to Lena’s and expertly unhooked her bra with her forefinger and thumb. She slipped the emerald green silk over Lena’s shoulders exposing her beautiful milky white breasts. Kara moved her mouth to one of Lena’s nipples, enveloping it with the warmth of her tongue.

Lena moved a hand to Kara’s head and caressed it gently as Kara moved a hand to Lena’s panties. She caressed the soft silk, gently stroking at Lena as she moaned and panted. Kara pressed a hand to Lena’s stomach and let it move down slowly until there was nothing between Kara and Lena’s soaking wet center. Kara rubbed slowly and methodically as Lena began to writhe and pulse with each stroke.

Kara continued to let her mouth dance between Lena’s nipples, lapping at them and sucking them with equal care and attention. Kara stopped suddenly and pulled Lena’s underwear down around her ankles. Lena kicked them off into the corner next to her bra.

“Lay down”, Kara commanded with a kind tone and firm presence.

Lena complied immediately and laid down on the examination chair. Kara leaned the chair back until Lena was almost flat. Kara moved to the space between Lena’s legs and pressed her mouth to Lena, lapping at her juices. Lena moaned loudly and spread her legs wider, allowing Kara to press the tip of her tongue firmly to Lena’s hard clit. Lena bucked wildly. Kara lapped at Lena’s clit lightly and then flicked at it with fast strokes.

Lena reached down and grabbed at Kara’s lab coat. She clawed at her wildly, trying to hold on desperately to the joy and satisfaction coursing through her.

Kara moved a hand to Lena and slipped two fingers deep inside her as she continued to flick and suck at Lena wildly. It took milliseconds before Lena started to pant harder and bite down on her lip. She moaned softly and rode Kara’s fingers and tongue until her body stiffened and an indescribable joy and warmth spread through her body.

Lena fell back, a mere puddle of what she once was. She relaxed and Kara moved her body on top of Lena, kissing her way up from her pelvis, along her cool flat stomach, over her perfect breasts and along her neck. Kara laid down on top of Lena and kissed her lips passionately.

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara and kissed her back happily.

“You are so hot Lena”, Kara whispered softly.

“You’re the hot one Kara. I bet you say that to all the girls Dr. Danvers.”

“It’s only you Lena. Only you have my heart my angel.”

“Now, what can I do for you my beautiful Kara?”, Lena asked with a naughty smile.

All of a sudden, they heard a loud thud. They both froze.

“What was that?”, Lena asked.

Kara pressed herself up and got off of the chair.

“I have no idea. Let me go take a look.”

“You’re not going anywhere without me Kara.”

Kara couldn’t help but chuckle, even in the face of potential danger.

“Lena, you’re buck ass naked.”

“I could still kick a guy’s ass buck ass naked. I do Krav Maga remember?”

“Get dressed”, Kara said pointing down to Lena’s clothes.

Lena threw on her clothes in record time. Kara buttoned up her lab coat and grabbed a large rod they used to keep one of the machines from rolling.

They walked the entire perimeter of the office and checked the camera feeds but there was no one in sight. Kara grabbed Lena’s hand and pulled her close.

“What do you say you come back to my place and we finish this in a warm cozy bed?”

Lena moved closer and placed her hands on Kara’s chest.

“I love that idea. I want to wake up next to you...after I please you all night of course.”, Lena whispered softly in Kara’s ear and licked the lobe gently.

“Come on. Let’s get out of here.”

***

_He watched the CCTV feed and pounded an angry fist onto the table top. He watched as Kara pressed her lips to Lena’s and took her hand to leave._

“Soon. Soon I will get my revenge. Soon she will pay.”


	9. Breaking The Girl

“Waking up to the soft sound of your breathing is the most amazing thing I have ever experienced”, Kara pulled Lena closer and kissed her lips softly. “I am falling so hard for you Lena.”

Lena laid on top of Kara and kissed her cheeks, her neck, her ears. She laid her head down on Kara’s shoulder and pressed her weight into her deliciously.

Lena moved a hand up to Kara’s cheek and caressed it softly.

“Making love to you all night is the most amazing thing I’ve ever experienced”, Lena said with a wry smile. “Wait no, what we did last night in your office was the most amazing, wonderful, sexy thing I have ever experienced. It was so hot.”

“You were pretty hot yourself Ms. Luthor.”

“Do we have to go to work? I am so down for calling in sick and taking you to Greece. I want to kiss every part of you on every grain of pure white sand. Come on. Let’s go”, Lena said playfully trying to pull Kara from the bed.

Kara beamed and pulled Lena even closer. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn’t get close enough.

“Everything you say makes me want to tear your clothes off and propose marriage”, Kara blushed hard immediately regretting her candor.

Lena just laughed and kissed Kara long and deep. She pulled back and beamed.

“Let’s learn each other’s favorite color and then maybe I’ll let you propose to me”, Lena caressed Kara’s nose softly and smiled sweetly.

Kara chuckled but her face suddenly dropped into a more serious look of love.

“How are you so perfect? How do you always manage to say the right thing?”

“Oh trust me, I will say some really dumb things but you’ll forgive me because you think I’m cute. Right Dr. Danvers?”

“True. I think you’re adorable but why should I forgive you for everything you say?”, Kara asked playfully. 

“Because I will pay you in kisses until you forgive me and I always make you wet or at least that what’s you said last night. I’ve heard my kisses can knock a dentist right off her feet.”

“Touché”, Kara moved a hand to Lena’s head and caressed it gently.”Your kisses are definitely my kryptonite and you do always make me very wet.”

Kara grinned. Lena’s face dropped into a more serious expression. She pulled Kara closer.

“Kara, I need you to know that I am keenly aware of the challenge me being a patient presents to you but I absolutely adore you. I don’t know what I did to get so lucky but I will go to Dr. Guzman if it makes things easier for you.”

“No baby. It’s fine. I can draw the line between personal and professional.”

“You did a terrible job last night”, Lena chuckled. 

“Well, that was a little different. You were so beautiful and I have been fantasizing about doing very naughty things to you since the day we met. That examination chair just beckoned to be abused.”

“Fuck, that’s so hot. You were so hot. My God. That image of you in black lace undies wearing nothing but your little white coat. Damn Kara”, Lena let her hands search Kara’s skin as she kissed her long and deep. She moved down and kissed Kara’s neck and her chest.

“What do you say I make you some breakfast and you prepay me in some of those kisses?”, Kara suggested with a playful grin.

“I have a better idea”, Lena said looking into Kara’s eyes and kissing her flat stomach. “How about I make love to you and then we make breakfast together?”

Lena moved her body down under the blanket before Kara could protest. Kara looked down and saw Lena move between her legs. She could feel Lena’s hands spread them wide. Suddenly Kara’s head fell back on the pillow and her eyes shut tight. She could feel Lena pressing her tongue to her pulsing center. She lapped and licked Kara wildly. Kara felt an immediate and intense pleasure wash over her.

“Oh God Lena”, she whispered as she bit her lip and grabbed hold of the sheets with her fist. “Please never stop. Please stay there forever.”

***

Lena wasn’t quite sure what she was looking at when the video began to play.

Kara had called in a panic and asked if she could come to her office right away. Lena’s need to protect Kara kicked in again and she sent a car for her since she sounded so upset.

“I don’t understand”, Lena said looking back at Kara with concern. Kara leaned over and pulled her laptop closer to Lena.

“Someone was watching us.”

“You have cameras in your exam rooms? Why on earth did we do what we did if there were cameras?”

“That’s just it. I don’t have cameras Lena. Someone installed cameras and has been watching us. I am so freaked out I can’t breathe.”

Lena pulled her office chair back from her desk and turned to Kara. She took Kara’s hand and looked deep into her eyes.

“If I find the person who is doing this I will kill them. I promise. Do you know what they want?”

“Here is the message that came with the video”, Kara said clicking around on her laptop. Her hands shook uncontrollably.

_I know what you’ve been up to Dr. Danvers. I’ve got my eyes on you. You said you never date patients. You said you’re too good to date patients. Looks like your breaking the rules, you dumb slut. I will send a copy of this video to your entire patient list and every dental oversight organization in the state if you don’t end it now. I have eyes everywhere. I will know if you try anything. If I can’t have you, no one will. Don’t cross me or reporting you will be the nicest thing I do. I know where you work. I know where you live. I will nail your ass to the wall if you cross me again you bitch._

“What the hell is this?”, Lena demanded. “Who is this?”

“I don’t know. I need to call Alex but I don’t want her to see the video for obvious reasons. I had no idea what to do. I just knew I needed to find you. I’m scared Lena. Really scared.”

Lena grabbed Kara and pulled her closer.

“We’re going to figure this out baby. Whoever this asshole is, he’s not smart. He sent something with a digital footprint. Call Alex and we will nail this shit head.”

“If he sends this to my patients, I am totally ruined.”

“He’s not going to send anything baby. We will figure this out, Just try and stay calm. You did the right thing coming here. He can’t get in here. This place is like Fort Knox. We need to get all of the cameras shut down and we need to track this guy down. You are going to have to tell Alex right away so she can get to work.”

“Lena...I”, Kara started to say.

Lena knew in her heart what Kara was going to say just by the sad look in her eyes.

“You need me to stay away right?”, Lena asked with a sad smile.

“You know it’s the last thing I want but I’m just...”, Kara started to say.

Lena stood up from her chair and stood close to Kara. Kara moved her hand to Lena’s cheek and caressed it softly with the back of her shaking fingers. Lena placed her hand over Kara’s and kissed it softly.

“I understand. You have to protect your career. I’m just worried about you. This whole thing is creepy. We need to find out who is doing this to you. Do you have any idea who would want to hurt you like this? I am trying so hard to keep my composure but all I want is to keep you safe. Do you know who would want to do this to you?”

“No. I’m just too freaked out to think”, Kara placed her hands on Lena’s chest and gave her the saddest smile. “You’re the only thing that makes sense right now. I can’t let you go. I just can’t.”

Lena pressed her hands to Kara’s cheeks and kissed her lips softly.

“If us being together is going to set this crazy person off I will keep my distance. Your career is more important than anything.”

“Not more important than you. I hope you understand that. I don’t know how but you came in and enveloped my world. I just got you. You’re mine and now someone wants to take you away from me.”

“Baby, I promise you that I will be here. Just do what you need to do and I will wait for you. I promise. You mean the world to me and you are worth waiting for no matter how long it takes. You have my heart and you always will.”

“I adore you Lena”. Kara pulled Lena closer and rubbed her cheek against Lena’s.

“I adore you too. Please baby, call your sister so she can start looking for this creep. I want to find out who this piece of crap is so I can rip him apart limb from limb for wanting to hurt you. I’m going to make him pay.”

“I love how you protect me. I don’t know what it’s going to be like to not have you with me. I just found you.”

“I’ll be here waiting. I promise. You know when we make a promise to each other it means something. I promise to love you with all of my heart no matter what happens.”

“I promise to miss you every minute of every day my heart. I feel like I’m breaking. I hate this.”

”Just come and find me when you can talk again. I’ll be here.”

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara and held her close. They knew no matter what challenges they faced, they would eventually find their home in each other’s arms.

***

**”Breaking The Girl”, by the Red Hot Chili Peppers played in his ear.**

**https://open.spotify.com/track/0cG9ocYqYOIVtgiWTmTe3g?si=zo6A2zXDT5W9qyiroBR64A**

“JAMES OLSEN! JAMES OLSEN! Where the hell are you? We have a mess in room 2. Another kid got sick. Grab your mop and clean it up now”, the head janitor at Hollywood Presbyterian Hospital demanded.

James held his cell phone and stared at it with madness in his eyes, completely unmoved by his boss’s angry demand.

All of the camera feeds were working fine. He could see everything in Dr. Danver’s life. James whispered to himself like a crazy person under his breath. He was completely unhinged.

“Whereever you go I will see you. No matter how hard you try to avoid me, I will find you. You have my demands. Let’s see if you dump that stupid bitch. Disgusting! Giving up a normal relationship with a man to do disgusting things with some woman. What a freak! I want to hurt her. I want to cause both of them pain. I’m going to hurt them. No more threats.”

“JAMES OLSEN! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?”

James put his phone back in his pocket and walked slowly towards room 2 to cleanup another pile of sick. He smiled devilishly. Finally, he had power over someone else. Finally, he would make Dr. Danvers and her little bitch girlfriend pay.


	10. Only For You

“What a fucking piece of shit!”, Alex closed the lid to the laptop and pushed herself away from her desk. The sounds of the police station filled the air around them.

Kara moved a hand to the back of her neck and rubbed it. She was beyond tense.

“Please don’t judge me too harshly Alex. I have no idea what I’m going to do.”

“Are you kidding? This is the most interesting thing you’ve ever done. I definitely don’t need to see the video though. I’ll totally barf. Listen, we need to track this guy using his tech. The best way to track this stupid pervert down is to leave the cameras in place and the feed running. I know it’s creepy but are you okay doing that?”

“I’m fine at the office but he said he knows where I live Alex. Do you think he has cameras in my house?”

“Doubtful. You have a pretty sophisticated security system at home. Your security at the office is shit. If you would feel better we can do a sweep and make sure there isn’t anything at the house. How is Lena doing with all of this?”

“She is staying away so we don’t spook this creep but we are both miserable. We just found each other and now we have to be apart. I miss her already. I know this all seems like it’s about me but I’m worried about her too. We were both victims in all of this.”

“So, she understands?”, Alex asked.

“She does but I can see it’s breaking her heart. Alex, I can’t explain it but there is something so protective about her, so loving. She makes me feel safe and warm. I just wish we could be together but if he sends the video out to my client list or the the dental board, I don’t know what I would do.”

“Don’t panic Kar. Everything will be fine. I’ll start working on this. In the meantime, just act normal. Don’t do or say anything to tip this fuckface off immediately.”

“Alex, she’s perfect. She is so warm and sweet. I love her so much and I just met her. Do you think I’m insane?”

“Nope. I think you’re in love. I just can’t believe this creepy shit head is doing this to you but we will get him. We’ll nail his ass to the wall and make him regret he ever messed with you and Lena.

“Will you check in with her? Keep an eye on her for me?”

“Of course.

***

Lena and Sam stood in line at the coffee house. Sam stared at her best friend with concern.

“You okay Lena?”

“Nope.”

“The dentist.”

“Yep.”

“What’s the plan?”

“I have to keep my distance from her. That means I can’t go to the office, her house or even call her. We don’t know where this guy has eyes so I have to stay away from her and it’s killing me. I miss the sound of her voice already.”

“How do you guys know this guy actually has the balls to send the video?”

“He set up cameras in her office. He’s a sick fuck. He watched us. I feel like I need a shower every time I think about it.”

Sam and Lena got to the front of the line. Just as Lena was about to order she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Kara’s sister.

“Oh, hi.”

“Lena right?”, Alex asked.

“Yeah. And you’re Alex, right?”

“That’s me. Do you have a second to talk?”

“Sure. Can I grab you something? Save you the trouble of waiting.”

“Sure. Just a large drip coffee, no room for cream.”

Lena smiled. She looked down at Alex’s gun and badge and she immediately felt safer.

“Good order”, Sam said with sultry eyes.

Alex blushed a little and smiled.

“I hate this fucking place”, Alex said grinning. She looked over at the guy taking Lena and Sam’s order and gave him a snarl. “I’ll go grab us a table.” She turned back to Sam and gave her a little wink.

***

When Sam and Lena sat down, two things were very clear. One was that Alex had sought out Lena at the coffee house and two was that Sam and Alex were very attracted to each other. Every time their eyes met, sparks flew. Their chemistry was obvious to everyone around them.

“Sorry to bug you but I wanted to talk to you about this whole video thing”, Alex took a sip of her searing hot coffee.

“You’re not bugging me at all. How is she? Is she okay?”

“She misses you. She hates being separated from you. Listen, I know this is a long shot but do you have any idea who could be doing this?”, Alex asked Lena taking another long sip.”

“You drink your coffee black? That’s intense”, Sam said smiling at Alex with bright eyes and a flirtatious grin.

She only had eyes for Alex.

“I don’t want anything standing between me and my caffeine”, Alex said to Sam with an equally flirty smile.

Lena’s mind was focused solely on helping her love.

“I have no idea who it is. If I did they would be under my boot right now. It feels like whoever sent the message is upset with Kara. I don’t understand any of this. All I know is I want to track this fucker down and end him. I swear, if we find out who is doing this I’m going to beat the shit out of him until be bleeds.”

Alex exploded into laughter. Lena was a little taken aback.

“I like you Lena. You look all uptight Wall Street but you swear like a sailor and you have a violent streak. You sure protected Kara the other night. I really appreciated the fact that you were there to take care of her. You have my seal of approval.”

Lena blushed a little.

“Thanks Alex. Listen, is there anything I can do to help? I feel helpless and I already miss your sister so much. I just need to do something.”

“You two deserve to be together. This timing is awful but we are going to get this asshole, Lena. I promise.”

“I would be happy to lend a hand as well”, Sam said reaching a hand out to Alex.

“Sam! Keep it in your pants”, Lena said with a little upturned grin.

Sam blushed and pulled her hand away.

“I am going to try and run a trace on the cameras at the office. I am also going to do a sweep of her house to make sure there are no cameras there. I think it is wise for you to keep your distance from Kara for now but I’m happy to keep you in the loop on the investigation. This is all off-book anyway. The last thing I need is a video of my sister having sex in her office making it’s way around the station.”

“Agreed”, Lena said. “Oh God, please tell me you didn’t watch the video.”

Alex smiled and put a hand on Lena’s.

“Hell no. Trust me, what my sister does is her business. All I needed to see was the message from the creep.”

“Kara doesn’t know who it is?”

“She has a couple of exes that may have a grudge but this is definitely a guy and he seems like a guy she rejected.”

Lena’s heart jumped in her chest.

“Wait. My first day in the office there was a real douchbag patient. I don’t remember his name but he got all bent out of shape in the middle of the lobby. Kara fired him because he was aggressively trying to ask her out and she rejected him. He seemed a little unhinged. Maybe you should check him out.”

“That’s really helpful. Let me call Kara and see if she can give me a name. I knew coming to find you would be helpful.”

Alex grabbed her cell and got up from the table. She walked outside to call Kara. Sam leaned in and whispered to Lena.

“She is so fucking hot. I need to kiss her pouty little potty mouth.”

“Sam! My girlfriend is being stalked by a madman and all you can think about is sex?”

“Did you just call her your girlfriend?”

“I don’t know if she thinks of herself that way but all I know is I want to marry that woman someday.”

Alex returned a couple seconds later and smiled knowingly. She clearly overheard Lena’s confession that she wanted to marry Kara, but she just sat down and pretended she didn’t hear a word.

“Kara is in with a patient but Maggie said she’ll call me back. You know, I’m a little worried he might be listening. I have an idea. Would you like to see Kara? It will involve a road trip.”

“Are you kidding? Of course I would. I would give everything to see her.”

“Were you heading to work?”, Alex asked looking at Lena’s sharp suit and briefcase.

“I was but this is so much more important. Nothing is more important than keeping Kara safe. I’m totally down for a road trip. Whatever I can do to help Kara.”

“I really do like you Lena. I like you a lot.”

“Can I come?”, Sam asked. “I want to help.”

Alex put a hand out and rested it on Sam’s.

“Of course. I was just going to ask if you would like to join us.”

“How are we going to see Kara?”, Lena asked excited.

“You’ll see. All I need to do is text Kara two words and she will know what I mean.”

“What two words?”

“Swing set.”

***

When Alex pulled up in front of the gorgeous Gray and White House, Lena and Sam were a little confused.

“Come on you two. Let’s see if Kara got the message.”

Lena and Sam got out of the car and looked up at the big house. It was stunning. Lena grew up in a cold mansion, full of mahogany furniture and Persian rugs. Everything was cool and hard. She never felt warm and safe. Staring up at the warm home, she felt a sense of calm wash over her. The coastal breeze swept in and it smelled like salt water and fresh linen.

Lena and Sam followed Alex up the walkway to the front door. Alex opened the door without knocking and the three women saw Kara standing in the entry hall with a blonde woman. Kara turned her head and saw Alex, Sam and Lena. She grinned and ran towards them. She leapt into Lena’s arms and wrapped her arms around her neck and looped her legs around Lena’s waist. Lena caught her and held her close. Kara pressed her hands to Lena’s cheeks and kissed her passionately.

Alex walked over to the blonde woman and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Hi Mom. I’d like to introduce you to Lena and Sam. Lena’s the one Kara is spider monkeying right now.”

Kara kissed Lena all over her face and pulled back. She gave Lena her signature grin and jumped down. She grabbed her hand and leaned her head on her shoulder.

“I can’t believe you’re here. I missed you so much”, Kara said caressing Lena’s cheek. Kara turned around and proudly held Lena’s hand. “Mom, this is Lena Luthor. Lena, this is our mom, Eliza.”

Eliza looked at Lena and Kara standing next to each other. She saw a smile on Kara’s face she had never seen before and it warmed her heart.

Eliza walked over to Lena and wrapped her arms around her neck warmly and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“It’s lovely to meet you Lena. Kara was just telling me about your crazy ordeal. I’m so happy to meet the woman who brought a real smile to my baby’s face.”

Lena beamed. There was something so lovely and comforting about Eliza’s embrace. Lena didn’t have a real mother figure growing up so Eliza’s maternal affection offered a surprising solace to Lena. She wrapped her arms around Eliza and held on tight.

Kara and Alex looked on and smiled. Kara was touched to see her mother and Lena have such a sweet first meeting.

***

After the introductions were made, the women helped Eliza prepare lunch and they all sat down to eat together. It was clear to Eliza that both of her daughters had made a love connection. Kara and Lena were overjoyed to be together. Alex and Sam were quickly moving from casual flirting to a more meaningful connection quickly. Both couples sat close together at the table.

“So, we’re here. What’s up?”, Kara asked leaning her head on Lena’s shoulder and taking her hand.

“Do you remember that creepy patient of yours you had to fire because he kept asking you out?”, Lena asked.

“Lena thinks he might be a good lead”, Alex said the words to Kara but looked over and smiled at Sam.

“Jesus. How did I forget about that guy? He was so creepy. That would totally make sense.”

“What’s his name?”, Alex asked eagerly.

“James Olsen. He goes by Jimmy. He was awful. Nia had to fire him and he didn’t take it well.”

“Let me call this in right away and see if we can get a location on him. If he’s our guy, he’s in for a world of hurt.”

“You’re a cop Alex. You can’t hurt him”, Kara said.

“I can’t but Lena can kick his ass.”

***

**”Stay”, by Rihanna**

**https://open.spotify.com/track/789CxjEOtO76BVD1A9yJQH?si=e6aTUJ8XSJOjTxgs9Q8zCQ** ****

After lunch, Kara and Lena took a walk around her childhood neighborhood. They held hands and stopped at regular intervals to hold onto each other and exchange soft kisses and nuzzles.

“So, what did the code “swing set” mean?”, Lena asked, the sparkle of love shimmering in her eyes.

“When we were kids, we would have all of our secret meetings at the swing set. If one of us said “swing set”, we knew to meet there right away. Still works I guess.”

“I hate that all of this is happening but it is really nice to see where you grew up and meet your mom.”

“I can tell she really likes you.”

“Would I sound like a big dork if I said I kind of love her?”

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck and kissed her cheek.

“You’re adorable baby. You’re not a dork.”

“I just want to kill whoever is doing this. You don’t deserve this.”

“We don’t deserve this baby”, Kara caressed Lena’s head softly.

They walked down to the beach and strolled along the sand. The waves crashed hard against the rocks and the air was crisp and cool.

“I’m so sorry all of this is happening Lena.”

“Why are you sorry? This isn’t your fault baby. None of this is your fault.”

“Lena, I love you. I know it is way too soon to be professing our love this way but you mean the world to me. I hope you know that you are more important than my career. If I have to, I will give everything up to be with you. The only thing I have ever known for sure in my life is how bad I want this. I’ve never wanted anything more.”

“It’s sweet of you to say that but your career is very important. You saved my life when you accepted me as a client. The work you do is so special. I’m not afraid of the dentist anymore, thanks to you. We need to protect your practice. I can be strong. I will be strong for you.”

“My soft hands won you over”, Kara whispered suggestively.

“They did. Your soft hands and your warm heart. I love you so much Kara. I love you with all of my heart and I promise we will find out who is doing this so we can be together.”

“Come on. Let’s head back to the house. Mom is making macaroni and cheese and we are playing board games tonight. I know it’s probably a little low rent for someone as sophisticated as you.”

Lena acted playfully offended and pulled Kara closer. She kissed her cheek and pressed a hand to chest.

“Being here with you, seeing your childhood home and spending time with your family is the happiest I think I have ever been. Thank you for sharing this part of your life with me.”

“I want to share my whole life with you Lena. Every part.”

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist and pulled her in close. She kissed her with all of the passion and fire that coursed through her veins.


	11. Don’t Worry Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena find comfort in her childhood home, Alex and Sam get closer, and Kara learns something new and unexpected about her brave hero. 
> 
> Happy Valentine’s Day weekend! ♥️♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - This chapter has a decent amount of smut friends. Read at your own peril. NSFW by a long shot! 
> 
> Thanks for your patience. So many projects but this story is one of my favorites. Hope you enjoy.

“If I had my choice, I would take that guy out back, beat the hell out of him with a baseball bat, and then we could all take turns kicking the shit out of him until we saw the life, slowly drain from his cold dead eyes. Anyway, who wants a fresh baked cookie?”

Eliza smiled sweetly and held out a plate of warm chocolate chip cookies. Alex, Kara, Sam and Lena all sat agape, trying to take in the foul words and violent fantasies coming from the sweet and endearing mother figure standing before them.

“I...I’m not sure how to unpack all of that, Mom”, Alex said. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you string together more than one swear word ever. What was that?”

“Yeah. I’m a bit shaken. That was...um...”, Kara trailed off.

Lena grinned and finished Kara’s sentence for her.

“Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant. I want to do the exact same thing to that miserable sonofabitch! God help him if we ever cross paths.”

Eliza walked over to Lena and set the plate of cookies down in front of her on the table. She wrapped her arms around her from behind and kissed the top of her head.

“Lena gets as many cookies as she wants and she’s my favorite now”, Eliza said playfully.”

Lena grinned from ear to ear and wrapped her arms around Eliza’s arms. Kara put her hand to her hear. She was deeply touched. She gave Alex a little elbow and grinned.

“Look at them bonding over assault and battery. God, I love this. I mean, I hate him and what he is doing to us, but I love Mom and Lena.”

“Did Kar tell you about Lena’s heroics the other night when Kar was attacked at the office. Lena fed him the business end of a champagne bottle and went all Krav Maga on his ass.”

Eliza pulled the plate closer to Lena.

“She told me a man broke into the office. She didn’t give me a lot of details. That settles it, Lena gets all of the cookies. Thank you so much for protecting my baby.”

“I will always protect Kara. She’s a part of me now.” Lena gave Kara a dreamy look.

Eliza gave Lena another hug, kissed her head, and took a seat at the table next to her.

“Okay, in all seriousness, what’s the plan, Alex?” Eliza asked grabbing Alex’s hand from across the table. “What’s the plan and why are you being targeted by so many crazy men? You said that other attack was random, but now there is a second man who wants to hurt you?”

“He’s a weak little man-boy fuck face with a loser complex”, Alex said clenching her jaw.

“He’s one of Kara’s ex-patients. She had to fire him as a patient because he kept asking her out aggressively”, Lena offered up as an alternative to Alex’s colorful commentary.

“I called my partner and he ran down James Olsen. He works as an orderly, but he didn’t show up for work and he gave his parole officer a bad address. The guy is a real scumbag. His record is lousy with crime against women. Stalking, threats, battery, you name it. He’s a total piece of shit.”

“I know there are very few mothers in the world saying these words right now, but I am so glad both of my daughters are gay.”

The women exploded into laughter.

“You’re on fire tonight mom” Alex said trying to catch her breath. “We’re glad too! But seriously though, I figured this would be the best place to regroup. We can’t let this jackass hold Lena and Kar hostage, but we have to be careful. This guy could blow up Kara’s entire career and drag Lena down in the process. That’s best case scenario. Worst case scenario, he tries to hurt them.”

“Do you really think he will try and hurt them? Eliza adjusted nervously in her chair and wrapped an arm around Lena.

“Unfortunately, I do”, Alex said with a somber tone. I know this type. He hates women and he has a complex that will drive him to cause harm to any woman who makes him feel belittled. I’m guessing all of his crimes were against women who rejected him.”

“We are going to figure this out and make sure he can’t hurt them”, Sam said confidently.

Alex smiled at Sam. They shared a simple moment. Their eyes locked on each other and they looked like they were in their own beautiful world. Alex wrapped her arm around the back of Sam’s chair and moved closer.

Kara closed her eyes and let out a sharp sigh.

“I can’t stay here forever though. I do have to get back to my patients. They need me. Guzman can help out for a few days, but I can’t run away forever.”

“It won’t be forever Kar. We just need to run this guy down and get him off the streets before he sends anything that could kill your career.”

“I know, but you know how important my practice is to me.”

“I love how much you care about your patients”, Lena said with genuine warmth.

“Somebody has a crush on their dentist”, Sam said giving Alex a wink.

“Exactly. Some patients _need_ you more than others, Kar.” Alex chuckled and moved even closer to Sam.

“You two are terrible.” Lena gave Sam a little smile.

“Alex, come on. Mom is here you weirdo.”, Kara said balling up her napkin and throwing it at Alex. “Listen, I know this is all unethical as hell, but I love her. I can’t change what I feel in my heart.”

Kara closed the distance between their chairs and interlaced her fingers with Lena’s. She kissed Lena’s cheek and rested her head against her shoulder.

“I think it’s sweet the way you two met. The truth is, you can’t always control where your heart pulls you. Even if you know it’s wrong, the heart wants what the heart wants. Sometimes you have to throw caution to the wind and love with your whole heart.”

“I love her with my whole heart and soul.” Lena squeezed Kara’s hand and leaned her head against Kara’s head.

Eliza looked at Alex who was exchanging flirty looks with Sam and Lena and Kara who were now wrapped together like two lovebirds, inseparable and unbreakable.

“Okay, my hearts. I’m heading to bed. Leave the games out and I’ll put them away in the morning. I set up Casablanca on the TV and there is popcorn in the kitchen.”

Eliza stood up and made her way around the table saying goodnight. She kissed Alex and gave her a sweet smile.

“Alex, I’m glad you decided to regroup here. I always want you girls to feel safe here. Do whatever it takes to keep your sister and Lena safe. I have faith that you will find this jerk and bring him down.”

Eliza stepped up to Sam and ran a hand from the top of her head, down her hair, and smiled.

“Sam, you are very welcome to our home and I am very glad you are here to keep an eye on my Alex. She’s such a serious grown up police officer. It’s so wonderful to see her smiling like a goofy schoolgirl.”

“Am not”, Alex said jokingly in protest. “Mom, I have a reputation to maintain.”

Eliza moved a hand to Alex’s cheek and grinned.

“Sure baby. You’re very tough.”

Eliza moved to Kara and Lena’s side. She wrapped an arm around both of them and pulled them close. She kissed each of their cheeks and held on for a moment.

“You stay here as long as you need to, my angels. Everything will sort itself out, but you will be safe here. Alex will make sure of it.”

“After hearing that whole baseball-bat-life-draining-from- his-cold-dead-eyes thing, I’m pretty sure you’re the one he should be afraid of Mommy”, Alex said sweetly.

“Mommy?”, Sam asked Alex with a sweet smile. “That is so cute.”

“Alex slips into calling Mom “Mommy” all of the time. Tough cop, my ass.” Kara shot Alex a playful look. Alex stuck her tongue out at Kara.

“Not another word Kar or I’ll tell Lena you were crushing on her even before she became a patient. Remember that day in the coffee bar?”

“Alex!”

Eliza yawned and stretched like a cat.

“Okay, my girls. I love you all. Sleep well.” She grabbed Lena’s hand and gave it one more squeeze before she headed back to her bedroom on the bottom floor.

“Sleep well Mommy, shit, I mean Mom. Good night.”

Sam grabbed Alex’s arm and smiled.

“You are so cute, Alex.”

“You’re mom is amazing, Kara. I’m not just saying that because my stepmom is a succumbs.”

“Yeah. Your mom is incredible”, Sam said pulling Alex a little closer.

Alex looked at Sam and grinned.

“Do you still want to take that walk on the beach?”

“It’s going to be freezing out there Alex.” Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and squeezed her tight. “You two will freeze your asses off.”

“Don’t worry. We have coats and I’ll grab a blanket. I will do my best to keep Sam warm”, Alex said with a little wink.

Sam lit up.

Kara gave Lena another squeeze and buried her face in Lena’s neck.

“What do you say we curl up on the couch in front of the fire and watch Casablanca.”

“I can’t think of anything I would rather do. That would be perfect.”

Lena and Sam made eye contact.

“Enjoy your walk Sammy.”

“Enjoy your cuddle Leeni.”

Alex took Sam’s hand and they headed out towards the front of the house. Kara and Lena walked over to the living room. Kara grabbed the remote and sat back on the couch. She set up the movie as Lena laid down and rested her head in her lap. Kara pulled down a blanket from the back of the couch and tossed it over Lena’s legs. The movie began to play, but neither of them were thinking about the characters on the screen.

“Are you scared?” Lena asked Kara in almost a whisper.

“I am. Just a little. I feel safer here with you, Alex, Sam and mom, but yeah I’m a little scared.”

“I don’t want you to be. I hope you know that I will always protect you.”

“I know baby. That’s what I’m afraid of.”

“What do you mean?” Lena sat up and looked at Kara with concern.

Kara placed her hands on Lena’s cheeks and kissed her softly. When she pulled back, her eyes were glassy and her brow was furrowed.

“I don’t fear for my safety. I worry about you and Alex. You’re both going to protect me no matter what, but I love you both so much and I can’t stand the idea of that poor excuse for a man causing you two any pain. I am terrified he will ruin my career, but that isn’t what will keep me up at night. It’s my need to protect you just as bad as you want to protect me. I may not do Krav Maga, but I’m scrappy.”

“I have no doubt you could kick some ass. Kara, don’t worry about me and Alex. It sounds Ike they are going to track Olsen down, throw him in prison and you won’t have to deal with this anymore.”

“Come here. I want to be closer to you”, Kara said motioning for Lena to sit in her lap.

Lena sat in Kara’s lap and kissed her long and deep. She pressed her tongue to Kara’s and lapped at it hungrily. Their connection was intense and a fire burned inside both of them. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and moved her hands slowly up the back of her shirt, pressing her fingertips to Lena’s skin. Kara could feel Lena shiver with longing.

Lena adjusted herself and straddled her beautiful dentist. She pressed her lips to Kara’s neck and let her hands travel up and down her body. Kara leaned in and whispered softly.

“Do you want to take this upstairs? If I don’t make love to you now, I might explode.”

“Kara, your mom is sleeping in the other room.”

“Mom sleeps down here. She won’t hear us upstairs. Besides, I feel like a horny teenager sneaking my hot girlfriend into my room. It’s all so tawdry and hot. What do you say Lena? You want to go upstairs and do terrible things to me in my childhood bedroom?”

Lena’s face fell into a confused, albeit intrigued smile. She thought for a moment.

“Jesus, I can’t tell whether I feel like a total creep for getting turned on by that or not. Screw it, take me to you childhood bedroom and I will happily ravage you, Doctor Danvers.”

“God, I love it when you call me that.”

“I know it got us into this whole mess, but I can’t get the image of you in that doctor’s coat and black underwear out of my head. I’m such a perv”, Lena said just before she ground her self against Kara and wrapped her arms around her neck.

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and rubbed her cheek against Lena’s.

“That sonofabitch wants us huddled up in a corner fearing for our lives, but all I can think about is your taste. All I can think about is how I want to feel your skin against mine. Would it be terrible if we found comfort in each other’s arms and just didn’t think about tomorrow?”

“Not at all my love. Fuck him. This world is ours. He’s not going to terrorize us or hold us hostage. We are safe here and I just want to be with you.”

Kara leaned down and kissed Lena’s breasts through her shirt.

“Okay. I’m done. We need to go now. Come on, get your beautiful ass upstairs.”

Lena climbed off of Kara and playfully ran to the foot of the stairs. She shook her ass and gave Kara a wink. Kara turned off the TV and chased Lena. They had to stifle their giggles all the way up.

***

When Lena stepped into Kara’s bedroom, there were candles burning and music played softly on Kara’s boombox from high school. Lena was wrapped in nothing but a towel. Her long, jet black hair was still damp and she smelled like clean laundry and strawberries. Lena locked the door behind her.

“Care to unwrap me, Dr. Danvers?”

Kara bit her lip. She didn’t know if her nipples went erect because of the cold from her own damp hair, or from the excitement that coursed through her body like electricity.

Kara walked over to Lena and slowly opened the towel. She let it drop to the floor and she shivered with anticipation.

“You are so fucking beautiful, Lena.”

Lena moved a hand to Kara’s face and gave her a sensual smile.

“Your fucking hot, Kara. Now, I have been a very bad girl and I think I need you to discipline me. I really have been very bad.”

“How bad?” Kara asked barely able to breathe.

Lena stepped away, moved to the bed and bent over, leaning her elbows on the soft chenille comforter. She looked back behind her and saw Kara go absolutely red with surprise. She couldn’t help but chuckle a little.

“Very bad.”

Kara looked at Lena, bent over, legs spread slightly and her mouth watered. Kara stepped in behind Lena and pressed her crotch to Lena’s core. She grabbed her hips firmly and pressed herself against Lena as she moaned softly.

“I have to admit, I’m a little surprised. You’re all tough girl on the streets, kicking guys asses. I never imagined you would be such a puppy in the sheets.”

“Is that okay?” Lena asked with a little moan. She pressed herself against Kara a little more. “I just want you to take control. You are so hot in the office when you’re working. I loved working with you. You were so commanding. Command me, baby.”

Kara shook and let out a moan of her own.

“Fuck, that was so hot. You are a little bottom aren’t you?”

“Only for you. What can I say? You bring something out in me. All I’ve wanted to do since I met you is be yours, just like this.”

“I know it must take a lot of trust to show me this side of yourself. Do you trust me?”

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t”, Lena said with a breathy smile.

Kara beamed from ear to ear. She grabbed Lena’s hips and pulled her even closer. Kara leaned over and began to let her hands move over Lena’s breasts. She kneaded them gently and moved her fingers over her nipples. Lena bucked and writhed. Kara allowed one of her hands to drift gently across Lena’s firm stomach, around her pelvic bone and down her thigh. She kissed her neck and moved her lips slowly down Lena’s back. She moved her body on top of Lena and caressed the inside of each of her thighs. Lena let out a soft growl. Kara whispered softly as she moved a hand along Lena’s milky white cheeks.

“Shhh baby. I’ll only please you if you behave yourself.”

Lena looked back and smiled.

“Yes mistress.”

Kara moved back for a moment and pulled off her shirt, exposing her smooth tan skin and her perfect breasts. Lena stayed bent over the bed, but she looked back and grinned devilishly.

“Eyes up front missy. You can look back when I tell you to look back, Kara commanded.

Lena turned her head back in front of her and smiled.

Kara pulled her shorts off and stood there for a moment, enjoying the brisk sting of cold on her overheated skin and the anticipation of what was to come.

Kara placed her hand on Lena’s inner thigh, dancing her fingers gently towards her center. She gently caressed Lena’s wetness until she moaned and pressed her body against Kara’s hand. Kara pulled her hand away and spanked Lena with a firm smack. Lena growled again.

“I’m sorry. I’ll behave.”

“You are a very naughty girl and you need to be punished.”

“Oh no”, Lena said in a low moan.

Kara leaned in and touched Lena softly, caressing her wetness.

“Don’t worry my love. You won’t be disappointed. Spread your legs for me and call me mistress again. I love that.”

Lena spread her legs wider and shook her ass playfully to entice Kara.

“Is this better mistress?”

“Oh God yes.”

Kara wrapped her body around Lena again. She moved one hand to the spot that made Lena shiver and shake with excitement. She gently slid two fingers deep inside Lena and began to pump slowly. Lena moaned and pressed against Kara’s fingers harder and harder. Soon, Lena was riding Kara’s fingers faster and faster. Kara stood behind Lena, pressing her hips into Lena with every thrust. She kissed Lena’s back as she pressed in faster and deeper until Lena stiffened, shook and collapsed onto the bed.

Kara grinned from ear to ear seeing Lena completely satisfied. Lena moved to the center of the bed and curled up, still panting, but smiling brightly. Kara climbed onto the bed and wrapped her arms around Lena. She kissed her passionately, taking special care to be soft and gentle. Lena moved her head to Kara’s chest and rested her hand over Kara’s heart,

“Wow, Kara. Just wow”, Lena whispered softly.

“I was about to say the exact same thing to you. You are so protective, I never imagined you would be such a...”, Kara trailed off.

“Thirsty bottom?”, Lena said with a chuckle and a blush on her cheek. She buried her face in Kara’s chest, feeling completely embarrassed.

Kara caressed Lena’s cheek softly and kissed her head.

“Are you embarrassed? Don’t be. You are adorable and that was so hot. It’s nice to know what you like.”

Lena looked up and smiled at Kara.

“I loved every single second. I love you so much for just getting me.”

“I love you too baby.”

“I’m glad we’re not letting fear control us. All I want is to be near you, Kara.”

“I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere, my love.”

Lena took a deep breathe in and let out a slow, content sigh.”

“Are you okay baby?” Kara moved a strand of hair out of Lena’s eyes.

“I’m wrapped in your arms. I am better than okay.”

“Lena, I hope you know that you are the greatest thing that ever happened to me. Alex wasn’t wrong. That day when we were grabbing coffee and I saw you, something magical happened. Something I knew would effect me forever. The moment I saw you in my office, I knew my life would never be the same and I was so happy.”

“Even after everything that has happened with dipshit stalker boy?”

“If I didn’t meet you, I would have been alone the night of the attack at my office and I’d be alone now. Maybe Olsen wouldn’t have done all of this, but I feel a hell of a lot safer knowing my crazy beautiful wonderful bottom is standing by my side to keep me safe.”

“Always”, Lena said with all sincerity.

Lena smiled and kissed Kara’s chest softly. She looked up and stared deep into Kara’s eyes.

“Now, Mistress, do you want to tell me what you like?”

Lena continued to kiss Kara’s chest, her breasts, and moved slowly down to her stomach. Kara reached her hand down and gently caressed Lena’s head.

“Come here and I’ll whisper it to you very softly”, Kara said with a playful little grin.

Lena crawled back up and laid on top of Kara’s body. The feeling of their skin touching sent electricity through them both.

Kara whispered softly in Lena’s ear. Lena nodded and smiled with every detail she revealed.

“Well, I don’t know if we can do all of that here, but we can definitely do that first thing for sure. You and I really were meant to be, my naughty top.”

***

A frigid wind whipped around the beach, but Alex and Sam didn’t mind. They sat nestled in the sand, sheltered by one of the empty cloth cabanas and a blanket wrapped around them. Alex sat behind Sam, her body pressed close and her arms wrapped around the beautiful brunette tight. Alex pressed her cheek to Sam’s softly as they talked.

“God, look at how huge those waves are. It’s almost frightening”, Sam said with a little shiver.

Alex squeezed Sam tighter and smiled.

“Maybe it’s the cop in me, but I feel like a little healthy fear gives you more respect for what can kill you. The ocean, guns, cars. All of them can be amazing, but handled without respect and care, they can destroy you.”

Alex’s quiet calm brought Sam a peace she never imagined she could feel. She moved a hand back to Alex’s neck and pressed her cheek even closer to Alex’s.

“Are you cold, Sam?”

“Not at all. Not with your arms wrapped around me. This is perfect.”

“I’m glad we met. I’m sorry if I come across a bit gruff sometimes.”

Sam wrapped her arms around Alex’s tighter and squeezed.

“You aren’t gruff. You have a meaningful stoicism that is both understandable and a total turn on. You don’t say a single word you don’t mean and you are a wonderful listener. Besides, you know I talk all the time. Can you imagine if we were both chatty? No one would ever get a chance to speak.”

Alex chuckled and kissed Sam’s head softly.

“Thank you for helping with this whole Kara situation.”

“Lena is my best friend in the world. We both had shitty family drama growing up, so we are a lot more like family. Besides, Kara and Lena are just meant to be. They are my OTP all the way.”

“OTP?”

“One True Pairing.”

“That’s cute. I guess they’re mine too. Lena makes Kara happy, but even more important, she makes her want to live and be interesting. I swear, my sister was miserable before she met Lena, even if she wouldn’t admit it. All she did was work.”

“I can’t explain why, but Kara being a dentist is one of the things Lena loves most about her. If you knew Lena and her past phobias with dentists, you would crack up. I still can’t believe she is madly in love with what she used to fear most.”

“Kara is amazing at what she does. She really wants to help. I give her crap all the time for working too hard, but her patients love her.”

“Like you said, some more than others.”

They both laughed and continued to watch the waves crash in the moonlight.

“Will you be able to help them, Alex?”

“I will. I don’t know how yet, but I will figure out the best way to unburden them from this creep. He is going down.”

“Maybe just get a location on him and send your mom and Lena.”

“Ha! Hey, sorry about my mom. You know she loves you and Lena, but she just really appreciates Lena helping Kara. They really seem to have bonded.”

“Oh God, no worries. I’m used to it. Everyone adores Lena. She walks into a room and everything just stops.”

Alex grabbed Sam and had her turn around so they were facing each other. Their faces were only inches apart. Alex ran a hand over Sam’s head and let it rest on her neck.

“I adore you. When you walk into a room, nothing else matters to me. You are all I see. Kara can have Lena. Sam, you’re stunning and warm. That is a rare combination. I’ m not very good with words, but...”, Alex said before Sam interrupted.

“You are doing just find Detective”, Sam said with bright eyes. Her lips were slightly parted and she moved her face closer.

“I know we don’t know each other very well. I usually have terrible trust issues, but for some reason, I look into your eyes, and I feel an indescribable warmth. I feel like I’m home.”

“Me too. Can I ask you a question, Alex?”

“Of course.”

“Can I kiss you now?”

Alex smiled.

“Why would you need permission?”

“You’re armed. Why take the risk?”

They both exploded into laughter. Alex moved both hands to Sam’s face and kissed her softly. She caressed her cheek and continued to gently press her mouth to Sam’s and search for satisfaction in her kiss. Sam wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck and straddled her. She grabbed Alex’s face and kissed her back with a fervent desire.

***

Kara stood next to the bed. Lena knelt before Kara looking up at her with love and excitement.

“May I touch you, mistress?”

“You may”, Kara said softly.

Lena moved closer to Kara, still on her knees. She leaned down and kissed both of Kara’s feet and worked her way up her legs. She moved her hands along Kara’s skin softly and felt goosebumps answer her finger’s call. She pressed her hands into Kara’s flesh kissing all the way to the top of her inner thighs and stopped. Kara sat back on the bed and spread her legs. Now it was Lena who bit her lip.

“Please me, my naughty little bottom.”

“Yes. God yes”, Lena said moving her mouth between Kara’s legs immediately.

Kara moved a hand to Lena’s head and caressed it softly as Lena lapped and sucked wildly at Kara’s soaking wet core. Kara was so excited, she began to shiver and shake within seconds. Lena continued to gently flick and then ferociously attack until Kara started to stiffen and moan rather loudly.

Lena lifted her head briefly.

“Shh”, she said playfully.

Kara growled in response and pressed Lena’s head back between her legs. Lena smiled and continued to please Kara until she was almost at the breaking point. Just as she was about to stiffen, Lena pressed two fingers inside Kara and curled them upward, applying pressure in the perfect spot. Kara bucked wildly through wave after wave of intense pleasure. The last time she bucked, she fell right off the bed and hard onto the floor.

“Shit!”, Kara said laughing hysterically.

Lena tried not to laugh, but Kara was too cute.

“Ouch. That really hurt.”

“I’m sorry, my love. My poor baby.”

Kara laughed so hard she could barely breathe.

“Wow. What an ending.”

“Are you okay?”

Kara grabbed Lena and pulled her in close. She kissed her nose softly. Her cheeks were still flushed red.

“My pride and my bottom hurt, but yes. I’m better than okay. That was amazing Lena.”

“You’re amazing.”

“I love us. We can be all sexy and romantic, but we can also fall on our asses and laugh with each other.”

Lena looked deep into Kara’s deep blue eyes, overwhelmed by her feelings of love. She caressed Kara’s cheek and smiled.

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me too. Kara, no matter what happens, please know that you have me completely. Mind, body and soul. My heart is yours. If I could spend the rest of my life, just like this with you, I could be truly happy. I just can’t get close enough to you.”

“What do you say we crawl back into bed and cuddle before we both pass out?”

“That sounds perfect. Maybe we can get you some ice for your bruised ass”, Lena said playfully.

“You’re lucky you’re cute you naughty little puppy.”

Kara and Lena crawled into bed and held each other all night, completely content and carefree.

**“Don’t Worry Baby”, by The Beach Boys played softly in the background.**

**https://open.spotify.com/track/1GLmaPfulP0BrfijohQpN5?si=9PauF4OaSna8tgu_njnGog**

***

“Where the fuck is she?”

Olsen sat in his old beat up car across the street from Kara’s place.

“How dare she disappear like this. I’m going to nail that bitch to the wall if it’s the last thing I do. That will teach her to say no to me. Fuck it. I’ll go to her little girlfriend’s place. If they’re there, maybe I’ll just end this. Maybe I’ll hurt them the way they hurt me.”

Suddenly, Olsen saw a flash of blue lights in his rear view mirror.

“Fuck.”

Olsen looked back at the cop approaching slowly. The minute he saw his hand on his gun, he knew. He started his engine quickly and sped away before the cop could get to his window. The officer hopped back in his car and sped to catch up.

“It doesn’t end like this. It doesn’t end like this at all. I will get that bitch. She will pay.”

Olsen looked back and saw two more police cars join the chase.

“Fuck.”


	12. The Takedown, The Relief, and The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex comes up with a plan to take Olsen down for good and Kara and Lena finally find their home in each other.
> 
> ****WARNING****
> 
> This chapter contains a considerable amount of shameless gratuitous smut. I included a marker for those of you who prefer the fluff and would like to skip the naughty bits and wait for Chapter 13. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience. In a time like this, it can sometimes be hard to find focus and clarity, but together we will get through this...one fic at a time. 
> 
> Wishing you and your families health, peace of mind, and comfort during this crazy time. 
> 
> ValkyrieNine ❤️

“DAMN IT!” Alex paced the floor of her childhood home yelling into her phone angrily.

“What the fuck? How the hell did they let him get away? This is my sister’s safety on the line. What’s the name of the uniformed officer? I want that asshole’s badge. You drag that idiot back to the station and get every spec of information out of him.”

Kara, Lena, Eliza and Sam all watched Alex pace back and forth, her face flushed and covered in sweat.

Eliza quickly moved to Alex’s side and placed a supportive hand on her daughter’s shoulder.

“Stay calm Alexandra.”

Alex drew in a deep cleansing breath and let it out slowly. Her shoulders dropped and her jaw relaxed.

“Fine. Okay. We’ll stay put, but you tell everyone to get their asses out there and find this sonofabitch. He can’t get away again. If anyone else lets this guy slip through their fingers, I will hunt them down and so help me God...”, Alex trailed off when she saw Eliza’s disapproving stare.

“Alexandra Danvers, relax and focus”, Eliza whispered sternly.

Alex nodded her head and stopped pacing.

“Fine. Call me as soon as you know anything. Thanks.”

Alex ended the call and tossed her phone carelessly onto the table. Sam wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist and pulled her in close. The rabid detective smiled a little and wrapped her arms around the woman who was quickly stealing her heart. She kissed Sam’s nose and nuzzled her cheek softly. It was clear from Alex’s body language, that she had found her tether to happiness.

“What happened baby?” Sam moved a hand to Alex’s chest and rubbed it softly. “Is Olsen still on the run?”

“I’m so sorry I blew up. I’m just so angry. They had Olsen. They had him and they let him get away. Some idiot tried to pull him over, but he led them on a high speed chase and bailed out. He’s officially on the run. Kar, Lena, I’m so sorry.”

Kara gave her sister a supportive smile.

“This isn’t your fault, Alex. You have already done so much to help us. I know everyone is doing everything they can to track him down. I just feel so helpless. I’m tired of sitting around waiting for him to make his next move. I need to do something.”

“What can we do?” Lena asked rubbing Kara’s shoulders.

“Come here baby.” Kara took Lena’s hand and pulled her onto her lap. She wrapped her arms around Lena tight and looked deep into her eyes.

“We can set a trap baby. We’ll set a trap and I’ll be the bait.”

Lena pulled back, her face contorted with concern and surprise.

“Are you crazy? You are NOT going to be bait.”

Eliza sat down at the table across from them and leaned forward. She shot Kara a distinctly maternal look of disapproval.

“Lena is right. That is absolutely absurd. You will not place yourself in harms way to catch this lunatic.”

“I don’t know, Mom. I think a trap might be exactly what we are looking for. I think I have an idea that might work.” Alex’s small smile widened into to a Cheshire Cat grin. She nodded her head and rubbed her hands together like a cliche Detective about to reveal the killer.

Lena turned to Kara and placed her hands on her cheeks.

“Baby, we just found each other. We can’t take any risks.”

“Lena, Kara is my sister. I would never put her in danger. Trust me, if my plan works, you two will be safe and Olsen will be someone’s prison bitch in no time.”

Lena looked at Kara who nodded and smiled. She found something in Kara’s eyes she hadn’t seen since this whole ordeal started. Hope. Lena gave the broody Detective Danvers a smile.

“Okay, Alex. What’s the plan?”

***

“Your skin tastes like peaches”, Kara said as she kissed Lena’s stomach. The panting brunette laid on top of the cool sheets, spread out like a child making a snow angel on a snowy day.

“My God Kara. When you said you would help me relax, you really mean’t it.”

Lena pressed a hand to Kara’s cheek and moved a strand of hair from her eyes.

“Get up here my beautiful dentist.”

Kara kissed her way up Lena’s naked body slowly and methodically, taking special care to pause around the spots that drove her wild.

Kara laid on top of Lena and let her hands move up and down every beautiful inch of her milky white flesh. Kara pulled back and smiled at Lena.

“How are you feeling now baby? Do you feel more relaxed?”

“I do, but I’m still worried about this plan of Alex’s.”

“I know my love, but it’s a good plan. Alex just wants to help us end this all so we can start living our lives again.”

“I completely understand why you want to take action baby, but you know I just want to protect you from all of this.”

“That’s why I want to do this. I want to protect you, Lena. You’re all I want. You’re all I need, and this jerk made us feel like it wasn’t safe to be together. Fucking asshole.”

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara tight and pressed her lips to her neck.

“I guess maybe it’s time I follow your lead in all of this and let you protect me. I sure do enjoy when you take the lead in bed.”

“I love that you’ve taken care of me the way you have, but it’s my turn to take care of you. I will rip Olsen apart if he tries to hurt you. I want to make him pay for all of this. I am very highly motivated.”

“I believe it. Those Krav Maga moves I taught you tonight are normally very tricky, but I’m pretty sure you could kill a man with your brute strength. God help anyone who crosses you on a bad day. You are so hot.”

“What do you say you follow my lead right now and turn over on your stomach? I want to see if every inch of you tastes like peaches. There is no sense feeling anxiety about tomorrow. It will be great. For now, I need to hear you moan.”

“And if I say no?” Lena asked with a playful smile.

“I’ll take you over my knee, my naughty little puppy.”

“Oh God yes”, Lena said licking her lips. “Then my answer is definitely no!”

Kara grinned and put a hand out to her uncharacteristically whimsical Luthor. Lena took her hand and kissed it softly.

“I love you more every minute, Lena. I hope you know that.”

***

Kara swiveled around in her chair and beamed. She pulled off her gloves and raised her face shield.

“Okay Mrs. Sanchez, everything looks great. Don’t eat anything for a few hours until the numbness goes away and absolutely no gum or hard candy for the foreseeable future. You have to take care of that crown. Okay?”

“Of course, Dr. Danvers. Thank you very much. You are such a wonderful dentist.”

Nia rolled closer and unclipped Mrs. Sanchez’s bib. The adorable dental assistant handed her a cup of mouthwash and pushed the small basin closer for her to rinse her mouth.

Mrs. Sanchez gave Kara and Nia a thankful nod and gathered her things. Maggie stood in the doorway waiting to see Mrs. Sanchez out.

“All set? Come with me Mrs. Sanchez and we’ll schedule your follow-up and cleaning. Dr. Danvers, your last patient is here.”

Kara smiled naturally. “Perfect. Send her back Maggie.”

Kara looked over and noticed Nia’s hands were shaking. The beautiful dentist got up from her chair and moved to Nia’s side. She placed a hand on Nia’s shoulders and beamed.

“Time to cut back on the caffeine sweetie. Why don’t you go grab some water? I’ll get Ms. Luthor set up.”

A sound crackled in Kara’s ear and suddenly she heard Alex’s panicked voice.

“Tell her to calm down Kar. He needs to buy this. Everything will be over soon. He is just staring into the window. No computer, no weapon. Just stay calm. We are right here.”

Kara smiled when she heard Lena’s voice over the comm.

“You’re sure he doesn’t have a weapon, Alex?”

“Not in his hands. We know he doesn’t have any registered guns. Trust me. We will be right behind him. Everything will be okay.”

Kara leaned over and wrapped her arms around Nia. She hugged her from behind and whispered very softly in her ear.

“Just breathe, Nia.”

Nia nodded her head nervously and smiled.

“I think I’ll go grab that glass of water.”

“Good idea sweetie.”

Nia wrapped her arms around Kara’s and squeezed. Kara let go and stepped back so Nia could make her escape.

Her shaken assistant was only gone a matter of seconds before Kara heard the voice that calmed her above all others.

_I wonder if she knows how much her voice calms me. I wonder if she knows that the words don’t matter. Just hearing the sound makes me smile, and makes my day better even when everything is going to hell._

“Knock knock”, Lena said with a big bright smile.

“Hi beautiful”, Kara said with a relieved sigh. You are a sight for sore eyes. Today was such a long day. Come here and take a seat. How’s the pain?”

Kara and Lena both heard the crackle in their ear now.

“Okay, Olsen has seen you and it looks like he is making entry. He’s headed towards the back door. Maggie, Nia, head to Officer Jackson in the record room. Kar, Lena, comms will go dead but remember we have the place surrounded and we have a visual through the window. Once he’s in, we’ll be right behind him and take him down.”

Lena took a seat in the exam chair and smoothed out her skirt.

“10-4”, Lena said to Kara with a smile. She was really giving Alex the go-ahead to shut everything down, but they wanted to make sure to keep up the rouse just in case Olsen was watching. In context, her response to Kara’s last question made no sense, but it would all be over soon.

Kara leaned the exam chair back and took a seat on the stool next to Lena. She flipped on the light and attached a bib to Lena’s dress. She moved her hand to Lena’s cheek and caressed it softly.

“Open wide”, Kara said with a wink.

Kara looked down and noticed that Lena’s hands were shaking.

“No need to be nervous my love. Remember my hands are soft and warm. I’ll always be gentle with you.”

Lena moved a hand to Kara’s as it rested on her cheek and whispered very softly.

“I love you more than you will ever know.”

“I love you too baby”, Kara whispered back.

Lena grinned. Kara’s eyes moved down Lena’s body instinctively. They settled on the bare, milky white flesh of her legs. Kara thought back for a moment to the night before when she kissed every inch of her skin, savoring each moment.

Suddenly, they heard a loud bang and before they could respond, Olsen was standing in the doorway, a messenger bag slung over his slumped shoulders.

Kara rolled closer to the exam chair and placed a hand over Lena to protect her.

“What the hell are you doing here? I thought I gave you two very specific instructions. Now I’m going to have to destroy you Dr. Danvers.”

Kara stood up and Lena followed suit.

“Who the hell do you think you are? Are you seriously asking me what me and my patient are doing here? You were fired as a client Olsen. Get out of my office now.”

“Oh, I’m definitely going to take you down. I’m going to destroy you. I know you received my video showing all of your depraved acts. You two disgust me.”

Olsen pulled out his phone. Lena sized Olsen up. He was tall, but she could see he was distracted, emotional and weak. She wanted to beat the shit out of him until there was no life left in his eyes, but Alex begged them to let everything play out.

Olsen pressed buttons on his phone repeatedly, but his brow furrowed in frustration and he grunted like a wild animal.

“I don’t understand. Goddamnit!”

Olsen slipped the phone back in his pocket and pulled out his laptop.

Kara couldn’t help but smile a little.

Olsen pounded on the keys, but it was clear he was having issues with his laptop as well.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?”

“Have you ever heard of a faraday cage, Mr. Olsen?” Kara asked with a knowing grin. “No signal in or out. You’re in a man made dead zone.”

Kara took a step forward and Lena balled up her fists.

“What the hell are you talking about. You’re both dead!”

Olsen lunged for Kara frantically. Lena moved to protect Kara, but found it completely unnecessary. The brave blonde quickly stepped on his foot, kicked him in the crotch and punched him so hard in the face, Lena could hear the bones in his face crack. Olsen fell back hard onto his ass and whimpered in pain.

“How was that babe?” Kara asked looking back at a very proud Lena.”

“Masterful Dr. Danvers. Fuck.” Lena stood agape and transfixed.

Alex stepped up behind Olsen and pressed a gun to the back of his neck.

“Move a millimeter and I’ll blow your brains out fucker.”

Alex gave Lena and Kara a nod and a smile.

“You okay, Lena? How about you killer? Handed this jack hole his ass, didn’t you? Did Lena teach you that?”

“She’s a quick study”, Lena said proudly. She stepped forward and interlaced her fingers with Kara’s.

Olsen moaned and rolled over onto his side. He quickly grabbed the rolling stool and pushed it into Alex’s leg. Alex doubled over in pain. Olsen lunged for Alex’s gun. Lena sprung forward and punched him in the throat before he could grab Alex. He fell back again and both Kara and Lena placed a foot on his chest. Lena made sure to kick him hard in the face before she pressed her heel into his soft flesh.

Alex got her bearings and dragged Olsen up enough to cuff him. She pressed a knee hard into his back as one of the other Detectives clicked the cuffs closed.

“Did you get it?” Kara inquired excitedly.

“We got everything Kar. The tech team shut down the servers, we have his phone and his laptop here and the cameras are shut down. It’s all over.”

“I’ll be out of jail in a day for what you have on me, you stupid cop bitch. This is police brutality.”

Alex kicked Olsen hard in the back and he fell forward into the wall.

“Oh Kar, I forgot to tell you the good news. Mr. Olsen here is wanted in Nevada for rape, kidnapping, manslaughter and, wait for it...lewd acts with a minor. We’re going to be escorting this pervert to Nevada to stand trial for crimes that will probably bring a life sentence or get him stabbed in his jail cell. I’m hoping for the latter. You won’t need to testify in court. He’s right. These charges would be small and pointless. He is going to do real hard time for all of the horrible crimes he has committed. \”

Two uniformed officers grabbed Olsen’s arms and picked him up off the ground.

Olsen turned to Lena, his face bleeding and contorted in pain.

“I still think the two of you are disgusting. You’ll go to hell.”

“Yes, Mr. Olsen, WE will go to hell for OUR depravity. We will definitely listen to the guy who is wanted for rape, kidnapping, murder and lewd acts with a minor”, Lena said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Olsen spit at Lena but she moved just in time. Kara stepped forward and punched him hard in the jaw. She couldn’t resist kicking him in the crotch again. He gagged, let out a loud yelp, and crumpled into a helpless pile on the floor. The uniformed officers dragged him out of the exam room crying pathetically. Alex grabbed Kara and gave her a big hug. She fist bumped Lena and smiled.

“And you two doubted WE would keep you safe. Who needed us. The two of you are fucking crazy. Maybe you should join SWAT or something.”

“We are just fiercely protective of each other.

Lena leaned in close and whispered in Kara’s ear.

“Thank you for protecting, my hero. I’m going to thank you tonight. All night”, she said with a devilish smile.

Kara’s face flushed red. She wrapped her arms around the stunning brunette and kissed her passionately. Alex let them kiss for a minute and then she cleared her throat.

“Okay you two. I know you’re happy, but this is a crime scene. How about you two head outside.”

“Is this REALLY over, Alex?”

“It really is Kar. If he’s convicted, he won’t see the light of day for a very long time. If his fellow inmates hear about his lewd acts charge, I doubt he will ever see the light of day again. Fuck, he’s a bigger scumbag piece of shit than we thought, but it’s really over.”

“Thank you so much, Alex. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

“You don’t have to thank me, Kar. You’re my sister and I love you.” Alex looked around the exam room and shivered. “I’ll have someone come in and yank out all of the cameras. So creepy.”

“It really is. We will let you guys work here and I will start looking for a new office space on Monday.”

“You’re going to move?”, Lena asked placing her hands on Kara’s chest.

“I am baby. We need a fresh start. I’ll find a place with better security and more space. We’ve needed a change for a long time. This just feels like good timing.

“After seeing you punch Olsen in the face, I don’t think security will be an issue, Kar”, Alex said with a wink. Come on you two, Olsen is on his way to jail and your video is secure. Just please do me favor.”

“Sure Alex. What’s the favor”

“Reserve your amorous adventures for the bedroom kids. Please.”

“Will do”, Lena said with a wink.”

***  
Lena laid back against the fluffy pillows wearing nothing but one of Kara’s button down dress shirts and a satisfied smile. The thousand thread count Egyptian cotton sheets were cool against her skin. The grinning brunette closed her eyes and let out a sigh of pure contentment. Kara walked into the bedroom wrapped in a fluffy white robe, carrying a bowl of strawberries and a bottle of champagne.

The palatial suite at the Ritz was a welcome change from Kara’s tiny childhood bedroom and twin bed. Kara set the uncorked bottle of champagne and bowl of strawberries down on the table beside her love. Lena leaned over and untied Kara’s robe grinning from ear to ear.

“Take this off. I need your skin against mine, my love.”

Kara pulled the robe over her shoulders, and let it slip down onto the floor. Her naked body tingled at the sting of the cool air.

“Hi beautiful. Where were we?” Kara asked with a wink and a sensual smile.

“You were about to put your lab coat on and give me a thorough exam, Dr. Danvers.”

“Oh yes. Maybe we can eat some strawberries first. I’m starving.”

“You also have your new present to open. I hope you don’t think I’ve forgotten about those fantasies you whispered in my ear.”

“Oh God. Did I die and go to heaven?”

Lena laughed and shook her head.

“I don’t think heaven would sanction the things you want do to me, baby.”

“God, you look so fucking hot in my shirt. I just want to eat you up.”

Lena grinned and spread her legs.

“I would never say no to my beautiful dentist. Please come here”, Lena said with a desperate tone. “My body misses you and I’m starved.” Lena stared at Kara’s nude form and licked her lips.

“You’re insatiable Ms. Luthor.”

“Only for you baby.”

Kara poured a glass champagne and handed the bowl of strawberries to Lena. The flushed CEO pulled back the covers and Kara maneuvered into bed carefully holding the glass. Lena scooted herself in between Kara’s legs and leaned back against Kara’s chest. She closed her eyes and nuzzled against her lovingly. There was no such thing as close enough. Lena wished she could crawl inside Kara and live right next to her heart.

Lena took a sip of her champagne and kissed Kara’s lips softly. She reached over and grabbed a strawberry from the bowl and took a bite. She pressed her mouth to Kara’s and fed her a piece of the sweet fruit with her tongue and kissed her at the same time. Kara pulled back and grinned as she finished the perfect bite.

“I feel like I’ve never really enjoyed a strawberry this much. You make everything taste better.”

Lena ate the rest of the strawberry and took another long sip of champagne. She set her glass down on the side table. A beautiful fire raged in the fireplace and a steady rain blanketed all of Los Angeles.

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena from behind and held on tight. She pulled the blankets up around them both and pressed her lips to Lena’s shoulder, kissing it softly.

“I can’t believe it’s all over and we can just be together. It feels like we’ve gone through so much turmoil and grief, but I never doubted for a minute that we would find our way to each other’s arms. We were always meant to be. The moment we met in that coffee house, all I wanted was to know you, mind, body and soul.”

“Well, my beautiful Kara, you are very well acquainted with all three now. On top of all of that, you have my heart and all of my love. The moment we met, my heart was yours. Even if you had fired me as a client and shunned my advances, you would have always had my love. Makes me sound like a lovesick puppy, but it’s true. Thank God you ended up being an unethical pervert who made love to me in your exam chair.”

“Hey!”, Kara said playfully pretending to be offended. She gave Lena another squeeze and nibbled her ear, sucking and lapping gently. She slid her hand under the blanket and under Lena’s borrowed shirt. She let her fingers dance over Lena’s nipples and gave them each a little pinch. “Unethical pervert? Oh you’re going to pay for that my naughty girl.”

“Oh God yes”, Lena moaned as she moved her hands up and down Kara’s legs.

“Before we...get distracted Lena, I just wanted to thank you for not giving up on us. It would have been easy to walk away, but you fought for us. You never backed down.”

“Kara, my life, my love, no part of me wanted to give up. You mean the world to me. I worship and adore you and I live my life for both of us now.”

Kara pulled Lena closer and kissed her with all of the love in her heart.

** _*****************************************_ **  
** _WARNING!!!! GRATUITOUS SMUT AHEAD_ **

** _If you’re a fluff fan and don’t enjoy shameless, gratuitous smut, stop reading here and stay tuned for Chapter 13. If you’re a true smut fan, please continue reading and enjoy! Don’t say I didn’t warn you. The content below is not for the faint of heart._ **

** _*******************************************_ **

“Take that shirt off and lay flat on your stomach baby”, Kara commanded.

“Yes ma’am”, Lena said.

“And spread those legs or I’ll have to punish you.”

“You really do send me mixed signals. You don’t want me to be bad and then you say things like that and it makes me want to be very naughty.”

“Shirt off now”, Kara said with an intensity that made Lena very wet. “And spread your legs.”

She obeyed Kara’s commands without further delay. She moved down on the bed and turned over so she was laying face down.

“Keep your eyes closed like a good girl, baby.”

Kara grabbed a strawberry and her glass of champagne.

She dipped the strawberry in the champagne and pressed it to Lena’s lips. Lena opened her mouth and bit down on the delicious fruit. Kara caressed Lena’s head and kissed her gently.

Kara allowed herself a moment to really take Lena in. Her beauty, her softness, and her hunger made Kara feel powerful and wanted.

“Lena, you are so beautiful. I mean truly. You’re breathtaking and I love you so much.”

Lena smiled and opened her eyes.

“I love you too my heart. You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. I have to pinch myself sometimes to believe this is all real.”

Kara chuckled and caressed Lena’s head.

“Now, where was I? Oh yes.”

Kara grabbed another strawberry. She poured a little drop of champagne on the small of Lena’s back and lapped it up immediately with her tongue. She moved the strawberry along Lena’s back, just barely grazing her skin. She let her hand travel over her ass cheeks and up and down each of her legs. She spread Lena’s legs wider and let the strawberry graze Lena’s core. Lena moaned and writhed desperately.

“Flip over baby”, Kara commanded.

Lena quickly complied and smiled when she saw Kara’s eyes, intense with white-hot passion.

Kara poured a little more champagne on Lena’s flat stomach. She set the glass down and moved onto the bed. She ran her tongue along Lena’s belly and licked up every drop of the champagne. She bit the strawberry and savored the flavor. She moved between Lena’s legs and ran the tip of her tongue along the inside of Lena’s thighs.

Kara dove down and pressed her mouth to Lena’s core. She licked and sucked wildly at her hard clit. Lena grabbed Kara’s shoulder and held on for dear life. She continued her assault, lapping and sucking at Lena with an insatiable hunger. Lena pushed her hips off the bed and offered herself to Kara’s hungry mouth.

“Oh my God. I love your mouth. That feels so good baby.”

Kara popped her head up and smiled.

“Don’t get too excited, my love. We have a long, naughty night ahead of us.”

“Please don’t stop. You feel so amazing. I need you so bad baby.”

Kara could feel Lena start to stiffen and she knew she was too close. She knew it was cruel, but she pulled her mouth away from Lena and sat back.

“Oh my God. You are so mean”, Lena growled, her eyes teary and desperate.

“I’m going to grab my present and we are going to act out ALL of my fantasies. Do you remember EVERYTHING I whispered in your ear?”

Lena beamed and bit her lip.

“Oh I do and I want to make all of your dirtiest dreams come true baby. Especially that very very kinky one. I had no idea you had a Daddy fantasy.”

“Too much?”

“God no. Super hot”, Lena moaned.

“Okay, back in a flash baby.”

Kara climbed off the bed.

“Close your eyes and be a good girl for me.”

Lena could hear Kara moving around the massive hotel room making her preparations. She heard the bathroom door close and she wondered what mischief Kara was getting up to.

She bit her her lip to keep herself from whimpering. She was desperate to feel Kara all over her. What Lena wanted more than anything was to please Kara. She loved and worshipped her in a way that was indescribable. Mere words couldn’t express her devotion. Lying there, prostrate, vulnerable, she wondered if Kara knew how much she needed her.

Lena’s pulse quickened when she heard the bathroom door open.

Kara walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in nothing but her monogrammed lab coat. She pulled the coat closed with her hand and approached the bed quietly.

The minute Lena felt Kara’s fingers touch her calf, she began to purr and writhe. Her body shook. The mere touch of Kara’s fingers made Lena’s whole body burn with passionate fervor. Kara moved her fingers up Lena’s legs and over her firm, milky white bottom.

“Do you like your present?” Lena asked keeping her head down.

“Shhh baby or I’ll have to spank you”, Kara whispered seductively.

“Again with the mixed signals”, Lena said with a naughty grin.

Lena didn’t need to open her eyes to know what was coming next. She smiled and spread her legs as wide as she could. Her whole body came alive when she felt the first hard thwack of Kara’s hand against the soft skin of her ass cheek. Lena bucked and let out a loud moan. She bit down into the pillow hard.

Kara grabbed a chair from the desk and pulled it over to the end of the bed. She took a seat and made sure her coat was closed tight. No previews. She took a minute to take in the splendor of Lena’s naked body. She let her eyes dance over her form, following each line and curve of Kara’s new temple of worship.

“Come here baby”, Kara whispered softly. Lena rolled over and searched the room with her eyes until she found the stunning blonde, seated and waiting for her. She couldn’t help but grin when she saw her outfit and her naughty smile.

“Fuck. You look so hot, Dr. Danvers. Oh my God.”

“Get over here”, Kara commanded.

Lena moved to the edge of the bed and sat for a moment. The anticipation of what was to come made her knees weak.

She stood up and made her way to Kara’s side quickly. Kara patted her lap and grinned.

“Come here and sit on my lap you naughty little bottom. I’m going to have to punish you and I’m not sorry about it.”

Lena bit her lip. She found she did that a lot when her and Kara were alone together. Kara took her breath away. She was going to sit on her lap like a good girl, but instead decided to straddle her. She swung her leg over and sat on Kara’s lap. She let out a joyful cry when she felt what Kara was hiding under her coat.

Lena moved her hands to Kara’s face and kissed her long and deep.

She lapped and sucked at her tongue wildly, grinding herself against Kara’s lap. Lena grabbed the sides of Kara’s neck and kissed her with all of the yearning and desire that coursed through her aching body.

Kara pulled back and smiled.

“Not so fast baby. You know what my fantasy is.”

“Oh God yes. It’s my fantasy too. I get wet every time I think of what you whispered in my ear.”

Suddenly Kara grabbed Lena and motioned for her to lay face down over the dentist’s lap. Lena obeyed happily. She bucked a little and shook her ass to taunt and entice Kara.

Kara caressed each cheek slowly with her hand and whispered.

“I love your perfect ass. It’s so round and soft. Have you been a good girl for me, baby?”

“Nope. I haven’t been good at all. I’ve been very naughty Daddy. I guess you’re going to have to punish me.”

Kara’s smile widened into a very pleased grin.

“Oh God, I love that. You have been a very bad girl. I fucking love you calling me ‘Daddy’.”

“See, I was listening.”

Kara swung a hand back above her head and smacked Lena’s ass hard. Lena moaned and writhed against Kara’s body. Kara leaned down and kissed each of her cheeks and then spanked her even harder.

Lena looked back at Kara and grinned devilishly. She licked her lips and winked.

“Is that all you’ve got Daddy?”

Now it was Kara that grinned.

“I am loving this naughty little version of you. Everyone thinks you’re this alpha bitch, but you’re so soft for me.”

“I am only soft for you, my love”, Lena said with a playful smile. “I’m a bitch to everyone else.”

“I think you like the punishment a little too much baby. I might have to find a different way to punish you.”

“Ooo....I don’t know what that means, but I like it.”

Kara ran her fingertips up and down Lena’s legs. Lena cried out again and shook when Kara’s hand grazed her wetness.

“Oh God....that feels so good. Please touch me. I promise I’ll be good.”

“Well, that’s no fun.”

Kara spanked Lena hard on both cheeks again. Her hand left two red welts on Lena’s alabaster skin.

Lena bit her lip and threw her hips into the air.

Kara leaned in and growled.

“Spread your legs my naughty puppy.”

Lena spread her legs wide and licked her lips.

She turned her head back towards Kara and said in a very sultry voice, “I like it when you call me that baby.”

Kara danced her fingertips slowly and methodically around all of the places Lena wanted her to touch the most. Lena groaned and pushed herself against Kara’s hand trying desperately to find some satisfaction.

“Stay still and absolutely no sounds baby.”

Kara rubbed Lena’s clit with a feather soft touch. Lena bit down on her lip and tried not to make a sound. She pressed herself against Kara’s hand even harder.

“What did I say, my love?”

“I’m sorry Daddy”, Lena said biting down on her own hand.

Kara moved a hand back to spank Lena but opted to roughly and excitedly rub and caress Lena’s wetness. She slipped two fingers deep inside Lena. She pumped in and out of her slowly and methodically. Lena found the steady pumping maddening. She lifted her ass in the air and rode Kara’s fingers wildly.

“Oh my God Kara. That feels so fucking good. I need you so bad. I need to feel you deep inside of me. Please don’t stop. Fuck. I need you so bad.”

Kara slipped her fingers out of Lena roughly and spanked her ass even harder.

“You’re not going to be able to sit down for a week if you keep up this naughty behavior”, Kara whispered with a little chuckle.

Kara leaned down and moved a strand of hair from Lena’s face.

“You are so beautiful. How did I get so lucky?”

“My sexy dentist girlfriend is spanking and fingering me. I think I’m the lucky one”, Lena said panting breathlessly.

Kara caressed Lena’s head and ran a hand down her silky black hair.

“Come here baby”, Kara said putting her arms out.

Lena sat up and took a seat on Kara’s lap. She wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and kissed her soft and sweet. She placed a hand on Kara’s chest and nuzzled her cheek.

“God, I am so glad all of the darkness is gone and we can just be together like this. I just need to be close to you so bad.”

“I know my love. I am so sorry about all of the pain we have had to endure, but I promise to make this a night you’ll never forget. All of the pain we suffered through will disappear.”

“I love this. This is so fucking hot. The hotel room, the fire, you in that sexy lab coat. It’s incredible, but I’m just so glad to be wrapped in your arms.”

“Does that mean you don’t want me to show you how my present looks?”

“Oh, don’t you dare”, Lena said moving a hand down to Kara’s crotch. She rubbed it gently and Kara bucked her hips playfully. “This is all mine. You’re all mine.” Lena caressed Kara’s cheek and kissed her with a fiery passion. “This was the most selfish gift I have ever bought, and I’m not ashamed to admit it.”

“Oh, don’t be. I’m just glad my fantasies didn’t scare you off.”

“Not a chance Daddy. They excite me more than you’ll ever know. May I?” Lena asked as she looked down at Kara’s lap.

“You may.”

Lena kissed Kara’s cheek and slid down in front of her. She got on her knees and ran her hands along Kara’s strong legs, moving in between them and spreading them wide. She leaned down and kissed the bulge under Kara’s lab coat and ran her hand over it adoringly.

Lena pulled the white cloth back, all the while staring deep into her perfect blue eyes. She opened her lab coat and exposed a very sizable and lifelike strap on.

“Wow. Just wow”, Lena said licking her lips.

Kara caressed Lena’s head and beamed.

“So, does this turn you on?”

“Oh my God yes. You are so fucking Daddy. I love that you told me exactly what you wanted. I think it’s super sexy to share our fantasies.”

“I couldn’t agree more. Now get on your hands and knees and close your eyes.”

Lena gave Kara her signature smile and followed her instructions. She got down on the floor, on all fours and closed her eyes.

Kara pulled the lab coat back and grinned. She walked around and stood in front of Lena.

“Open your eyes my queen and show me how bad you want me to be your Daddy.”

Lena opened her eyes and salivated at the sight of Kara’s naked flesh and her new present. She moved closer and kissed Kara’s feet. She ran her tongue up the inside of Kara’s leg and licked until she hit her upper thigh. She looked up and made eye contact with her beautiful blonde hero. Lena grabbed Kara’s thighs and kissed the tip of her strap. She slowly licked the length of the shaft and began to suck as she held Kara’s gaze. Kara enjoyed watching Lena pay homage to her. She loved feeling worshipped.

Her excitement grew as Lena became more excited and worked the full length of her cock. Lena grabbed the base and began to lap at the tip seductively as she moved her other hand between Kara’s legs. The moment her fingers touched Kara’s wetness, she knew just how aroused she was. She began to rub her clit and suck vigorously. Kara threw her head back and moaned. She closed her eyes and caressed Lena’s head. Kara’s body began to flush with heat. Her knees shook as she approached her climax. She didn’t want it to be over so soon. She caressed Lena’s cheek and growled ferociously, like a wild beast.

“Fuck Lena, you’re going to make me explode. You are so sexy I can barely keep my legs from shaking. Oh God, please don’t stop.”

“Let go baby. I want to make you cum. I want to please you.”

Lena continued to rub and suck with all of her might. Kara’s body stiffened completely and she shook uncontrollably. She moved a hand to Lena’s head and caressed it as she rode the most intense orgasm she ever felt. After a few seconds, her body went slack and she panted hard. She leaned down and kissed Lena’s head lovingly. Lena sat back on her knees waiting patiently.

“Was that okay Daddy?”

“Oh God yes. I could cum just staring into your eyes. Fuck that was so good.”

“I just want to please you”, Lena said sweetly.

“Come here baby”, Kara said putting a hand out to Lena. She stood up and wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck.

“You are so sexy, I feel like I’m losing my mind. You’ve officially driven me crazy with your hotness, Dr. Daddy Danvers.”

Kara moved her hands to Lena’s ass and squeezed. She couldn’t help but chuckle at her new nickname.

“Ha! If anyone is going crazy it’s me. That was so hot, Lena. Your eyes hypnotize me”

Lena purred and let out another moan of pleasure as Kara continued to knead at Lena’s tingling flesh. She pressed her mouth to Kara’s neck and kissed it softly.

“Do you know what you do to me, Kara? Do you have any idea the power you have over me?”

“No baby. Tell Daddy what kind of power I have.”

Kara caressed Lena’s face and pressed her tongue to her mouth. She lapped and sucked, searching for satisfaction, but only finding more intense longing. She kissed her passionately and held onto her with aching desire. Lena kissed Kara back and squeezed her tight.

Kara grabbed Lena and lifted her up. The wild emerald-eyed beauty wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist. She carried her across the room and sat her down on the arm of the couch.

“Oh God Kara. You see what I mean about your strength. You are so hot. I just want you to fill me. I need you so bad. So bad I could scream.”

“I promise I will give you everything you want, but first I have to taste you. Do you want me to be gentle or rough baby?”

“Oh you can be as rough as you want to be. I’m yours Daddy. I like it a little rough.”

“I want you good and wet when I take you completely.”

Kara grabbed Lena’s feet and smiled. She spread her legs wide and pulled her closer so her legs were up in the air and her butt was propped up on the arm of the couch. Kara grabbed her legs and scratched the inside of her thighs. Lena’s whole body quivered. Kara sank down to her knees and grabbed Lena’s hips hard.

“Throw your legs over my shoulders baby”, Kara said right before she pressed her mouth to Lena’s wetness.

Lena happily complied, throwing her legs over Kara’s strong shoulders. She moaned and jerked herself closer to Kara’s mouth. Kara lapped up Lena’s juices and flicked her tongue against Lena’s aching clit. She bucked wildly and clawed at Kara’s shoulders as every nerve in body fired off at once. Kara sucked and licked at Lena’s core with a passionate fervor. Lena’s body quaked with excitement. Her body was hit with wave after wave of delicious pleasure.

“Oh God Kara. Your tongue feels so fucking good. Oh my God. Please don’t stop. I love the feeling of your mouth on me baby.”

Kara curled her tongue and pressed it deep inside Lena. She tongue fucked her slow and deep.

Lena clawed at Kara’s back and scratched like a wild animal. Feeling Lena’s intensity grow turned Kara on more than she ever imagined possible. She pulled back and quickly flipped Lena over onto her stomach and pulled her legs down so she was bent over the arm of the couch, her moist core aching to be filled and satisfied.

“Oh God Daddy. That was fucking hot.”

“Be a good girl and spread your legs for me baby.”

Lena spread her legs wide and whimpered with anticipation. She moved her hips back and forth to entice her brave hero. Kara grabbed her cock and gently moved the tip through Lena’s wetness. She pressed the tip to Lena’s core and teased her.

“Please Daddy. Please fuck my pussy. I need you inside me so bad. Please baby.”

“Oh God, Lena. I love it when you talk really dirty. Did you just say ‘pussy’? Jesus.”

Lena push herself against Kara and smiled.

“I did. I never say that. My God. You get me so excited I just blurt out filth.”

Kara grinned devilishly and growled. She grabbed her cock, and plunged it deep inside Lena’s soaking wet core. Lena let out a desperate aching moan of pleasure. She spread her legs even wider and pressed herself onto Kara, riding her strap and whimpering with every thrust.

“Please baby. Go deeper. I need you to destroy me baby.”

Kara continued to play with Lena’s clit as she fucked her from behind. Lena fed Kara encouragement with her noises of desperation and hunger. Dr. Danvers swung her hand back and spanked Lena with every thrust.

“Oh my God. That feels so fucking good, Daddy.”

“You’re a very naughty girl riding me before I gave you permission. I decide when you will be completely filled. I will tell you when when it’s time to let go.”

Lena looked back at Kara, panting with desire.

“I’m so sorry Daddy. Do you still love me?”

“Of course I do baby. You’re my naughty girl.”

Kara pulled back and smacked her ass again.

“Punish me me Daddy!”

Kara grabbed her hips and plunged deep inside. Lena let out a long purr of pleasure as she rode Kara’s slippery cock. She thrust herself onto Kara, grinding against her excitedly. Kara had to hold onto Lena’s hips firmly just to stay inside of her. She leaned over Lena’s body and pinched one of her nipples as she continued to slam her cock deep inside Lena’s soaking wet core.

“Your pussy is so wet baby. You’ve been a very good girl. What do you want? Do you want me to fuck you until I make you cum?”

“Pull my hair Daddy. Pull my hair and fuck my pussy raw.”

“Wow baby. You have such a filthy mouth, and I love it.”

Kara moved her hands to Lena’s head as she continued to thrust her hips into Lena’s backside. She grabbed her hair and wrapped it around her hand. She pulled it gently as she continued to fill Lena, pressing the tip of her cock to the very depths of her.

“Oh fuck. That feels so good.”

Kara moved her other hand back to Lena’s clit and rubbed vigorously.

“I love it when you talk dirty. You’re so proper and then you have this filthy mouth. I want to punish that filthy mouth.”

Lena moaned as she continued to ride Kara.

“Maybe you should punish my mouth with your beautiful strap again. I loved that.”

“I have a better idea baby”, Kara said slowly pulling out of Lena. Lena groaned as Kara pulled away.

“Come here beautiful”, Kara said taking Lena’s hand. Lena kissed Kara’s shoulder and followed her back to the chair. Her cock stood at attention in the middle of her lap. Lena leaned over and kissed Kara passionately.

“Get your pussy over here and ride my cock baby. I want to look into your beautiful eyes as you cum.”

Lena moved to Kara’s side and swung her leg over Kara’s lap. Kara grabbed Lena’s hips and helped her find her center. Lena spread her legs wide. Kara slowly lowered Lena onto her cock. Lena moaned and leaned forward to kiss her love passionately. She began to ride Kara slowly and methodically. She lifted her body up and then slammed back down onto Kara hard. Kara lifted her hips and pushed deep inside. Lena rode Kara’s cock faster and faster, panting and purring. Kara reached forward and sucked on one of Lena’s hard nipples. She moved her hands under Lena’s ass and guided her up and down as she rode Kara wildly. Both of them were breathless and flushed.

“Kara, that feels so good. Your cock feels so good inside of me. Fuck me Daddy.”

Kara growled.

“Oh God, Lena. You feel so good. You are really making my fantasy come true.”

Lena grabbed Kara’s face and pressed her tongue deep inside her mouth. She rolled her tongue against Kara’s and sucked hungrily.

Kara stood up slowly and lifted Lena’s legs, impaling her naughty lover. She pushed Lena up against the wall and pounded and thrust deep inside her. She licked Lena’s nipples and fucked her with every ounce of energy left in her body. She moved her hand behind her neck and yanked at her hair.

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and rode her harder and faster. Her body started to stiffen and quake.

“I never knew you were this kinky baby. I love it. You make Daddy so happy.”

“You...make me... happy too”, Lena managed through her waves of pleasure.

Kara carried Lena back to the couch. They fell down hard and Kara moved her hips lighting quick, thrusting in and out of Lena. She moved a hand to Lena’s clit and rubbed as their bodies pounded together. Lena’s body shook and flushed with white-hot heat. They both cried out.

“Kara! Oh God! Daddy! Yes. That’s it. Oh God. Please don’t stop. Fuck me just like that. Oh my God.”

Lena’s body stiffened. She fell back onto the couch, completely spent and satisfied.

Kara pulled out slowly and kissed Lena long and deep. She laid down next to her and wrapped her arms around her tight. Lena kissed her lips softly and pressed a hand to Kara’s heart.

“Wow, Kara. I can barely breath right now. That was so good. Lena moved closer and kissed her cheek. “I love this Daddy thing. I didn’t know it would turn me on so much”, Lena said caressing Kara’s arm.

“I’m glad baby. It definitely satisfied some of my fantasies, but you know there is more to come.”

“Oh God Yes. Let me drink some water and take a power nap, but definitely yes”, Lena said with a chuckle.

They got up from the couch and collapsed onto the bed. Kara pulled the disheveled covers over them and wrapped her arms around her beautiful love. Lena rested her head on Kara’s chest and closed her eyes.

“How is it that we can be so naughty and dirty and yet be so soft and warm at the same time?” Kara asked in a hushed whisper.

“Love. When you love someone, you want to satisfy their desires, but you also want to wrap yourself up in them and give them your whole heart. To love completely, is to want to know all sides of someone, and Kara Danvers, I want to know you. Every part of you.”

“Well, I think you’re off to a fantastic start, my love. Come on. Let’s close our eyes and cuddle. When we wake up, I’ll feed you a proper meal.”

“That sounds perfect. I might take a shower while we’re waiting for the food. I’m so sticky from that champagne”, Lena said with a little giggle.

“Is that what it is. I was wondering why my hand was stuck to your back”. Kara laughed and kissed the top of Lena’s head.

They both let out a sigh of contentment and relaxed into each other’s arms. The fluffy white blankets protected them from the cold and comforted them with cloud-like softness.

The two lovers closed their eyes and dozed off as the last few embers of the fire cooled. The sound of the steady rain outside lulled them to an easy sleep. That and the feeling of finally being together, without limit or impediment.


	13. The Doctor and The Patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena celebrate their first anniversary together with candles, twinkling lights, and a sweet dance.

Lena sat at her desk and thumbed through a pile of Purchase and Sale agreements. She pulled off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. When she replaced them, her vision was still a little blurred. She looked up at the clock to check the time.

“Seven-thirty. It’s getting late. No wonder I’m so exhausted.”

A stunning arrangement of lavender roses and bells of Ireland sat atop Lena’s ornate mahogany desk. Lena’s cell phone rang loudly and startled her. She jumped in her seat and let out a little chuckle.

“Jesus, I really need to cut back on the caffeine.”

She flipped her phone over and lit up when she saw Kara’s face. She answered the call and hit speaker so she could continue to work.

“Happy Anniversary, my beautiful dentist. How’s everything going? I got your flowers. They’re perfect, just like you.”

“Happy Anniversary, my heart. I’m good baby. I’m so happy you liked the flowers. It was insane how hard it was to find bells of Ireland. They thought I was crazy when I insisted that they be in the arrangement, but they are your favorite.”

“You’re my favorite”, Lena said grinning from ear to ear. “The flowers are wonderful. So, what’s the plan for dinner? Do I get to take you to a fancy five star restaurant or are we doing potstickers naked in bed? I’m good either way”, Lena said with a naughty grin.

“I had a different idea, but that naked potsticker thing has me questioning whether we should just do that. Damn Lena, the things you do to me.”

“The things I want to do to you, Daddy.”

“Lena Kieran Luthor! You’re terrible and I love it. Now stop flirting with me shamelessly so I can tell you the plan.”

“Okay baby. Sorry”, Lena said trying to stifle her laughter.

“I’m at the new office finishing things up. The place smells like fresh paint and all of the fixtures are still wrapped and covered in plastic, but it’s really coming together. Do you want to meet me here and see the progress we’ve made?”

“I would love to. Let me close up things here and I’ll head right over.”

“Okay baby. The front door will be unlocked. Let yourself in.”

“Okay. See you in a few.”

Lena was about to hang up when she heard Kara say her name.

“Lena.”

“Yes, my love. Are you okay?”

“I love you with all my heart.”

“I love you too. Where did that come from?”

“I just wanted to say it. You are the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“You don’t have to butter me up Dr. Danvers. You’re definitely getting lucky tonight”, Lena said with her signature grin.

“Hey, I’m being serious”, Kara said with a little laugh.

“You’re the best thing that every happened to me too, Kara. And I love you with all of my heart and soul. I’ll see you in a few minutes baby.”

***  
Lena made a quick stop at her favorite florist and grabbed a large bouquet of long stem red roses, accented by blue delphinium. She didn’t know why, but when she looked at Kara, she always saw red and blue.

When Lena arrived at Kara’s new office , she was surprised just how much progress they had made. The outside facade was almost complete and a new sign hung prominently in front of the building. It read “Danvers Dentistry.” Lena had never been more proud of anyone in all her life. Kara was not only an exceptionally talented dentist, but she worked very hard over the last year to build a new, much bigger practice. Lena marveled at her bravery and did everything she could to remind Kara just how proud she truly was.

When Lena walked inside, most of the lights were off in front. She found a note written in Kara’s handwriting sitting on the plastic-wrapped front desk.

_Lena, my love, lock the front door and meet me in the exam area in the back. I hope you’re hungry. I love you more every minute._

Lena locked the front door, as Kara instructed. She followed the lights and found Kara standing in the unfinished back office. She stood next to a table decorated with a table cloth and candles. White string lights sparkled in the background and romantic music filled the air.

Maybe it was the surprise, or maybe it was the twinkling of the lights in Kara’s blue eyes, but she found herself moved beyond words. She was speechless.

“Happy Anniversary, my love”, Kara said with the brightest and warmest smile.

She put her hands out to Lena and motioned for her to come closer. Lena moved quickly to Kara’s side, shaking with yearning. All she wanted was to be wrapped in Kara’s arms.

Kara placed her hands on Lena cheeks and kissed her passionately. She leaned back and looked at the big bunch of roses.

“What’s this, my love?”

Lena handed Kara the roses and kissed her cheek.

“What is all of this?”, Lena asked. “It’s so beautiful and romantic. How did you have time to even think of this?”

“I know it’s not a fancy restaurant, but I thought this would be nicer. You, me and everything we have built together.”

“I haven’t done anything, my love. This is all you”, Lena said looking around at the newly painted office and fixtures wrapped in plastic.

“Are you kidding? I would never have been brave enough to take this space if it wasn’t for you. You’ve helped with all of the contracts and zoning. I had no idea you knew all of this stuff.”

“So, you didn’t fall in love with me because of my zoning experience? I also know a lot about vertical construction penalties. Does that turn you on?” Lena exploded into a hearty laugh.

Kara pulled Lena closer and kissed her with passionate fervor.

“I love it when you talk dirty, baby”, Kara said joining in on Lena’s laughter. “Come, sit down and eat. I got your favorite.”

“Big Belly Burger?” Lena asked with an adorable little smirk.

Kara kissed Lena’s nose and took her hand.

“Come and sit down silly. I sprung for something a little nicer than that.”

**“Emmylou”, by First Aid Kit played softly in the background.**

**https://open.spotify.com/track/7exdcu9SmgcrZ7hW9ZdcYo?si=qk5iKjJFR3WT5JIWHsx1QQ**

They sat down at the table and smiled at each other dreamily. Kara unpacked the food and poured some wine.

“Oh my God, is that Antonio’s?”

“It is. I know what my baby likes.”

Lena looked around at the twinkling lights, the candle light and the food and she was completely overwhelmed. Her eyes welled up with tears.

“Baby, this is so sweet. I love it all so much.”

“I promise you I’ll take you somewhere fancy tomorrow night, but I wanted us to celebrate our anniversary here because it really is a reflection of us. It’s where I knew, there was no turning back. I knew I was in love.”

“It’s so strange how little time has passed, and yet, I feel so connected to you.”

“I feel the same way. I remember how thrown I was when I walked into the exam room and saw you. My heart raced. I was pretty sure I was dying for a moment. If you could have heard my internal monologue. Yikes. The minute you left, I felt like you had carved out a piece of my heart and half my brain.”

“Is that when you tried to fire me as a client?” Lena gave Kara a little wink.

“Oh God. I’m so ashamed. You just threw me. I’ve never been attracted to a patient. I have never had a problem maintaining my cool. In ten seconds flat, you managed to make me rethink all of my moral obligations. All I could picture was leaping on top of you and kissing you like a madwoman.”

“That WOULD have been morally objectionable, but definitely not objectionable to me”, Lena said with a devilish little grin. “Imagine how I felt. There was one dentist left on the planet, equipped to deal with my special brand of madness, and she just happened to be the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.”

Kara placed a touched hand on her heart and smiled sweetly.

“With everything we have been through, the hemming and hawing about my feelings, the lunatic who wanted to take me down, the other lunatic who attacked me, I have to ask...why did you stick around?” Kara smiled but Lena could tell Kara’s question was genuine.

Lena got up from her seat and stood next to Kara.

Kara took Lena’s hand and pulled her down into her lap.

“Come here, my heart.”

Lena wrapped her arms around her soulmate’s neck and pressed her cheek to Kara’s.

“Kara, I never expected to find you. I never expected to find a love this intense, this passionate, this real. We have only known each other for a short time, but it didn’t take long for you to steal my heart. When I thought I was going to have to walk away from you, I felt like I couldn’t breathe. It was like being trapped under water, without a means of escape. Every second away from you, felt like hours. Every hour felt like days. I will never take you for granted. Never.”

Lena caressed Kara’s cheeks and kissed her long and deep. Kara pulled back and caressed Lena’s head gently. She ran her hand along her shiny black hair and looked deep into her eyes.

“Baby, before I met you, I had given up hope of ever meeting someone who would make me feel the way you do. The moment I laid eyes on you, I just knew in my heart that you were my home. I meant what I said, my love. None of this would be possible without you. I would never have had the guts to build out my practice without your support. I was terrified to take this on, but your love makes me brave. I want to build a better life for both of us.”

**“I Can’t Help Falling In Love With You”, by Haley Reinhart played softly in the background.**

**https://open.spotify.com/track/6yIHGmQLJxWAUZ1ZkENemN?si=ucgcEh55QoKRnzu8Fsq8Dg**

“Kara, I have the best life because of you. I couldn’t ask for anything more.”

“Are you sure, baby? There isn’t something I could do for you or give to you to say thank you?”

“There is one thing, my love. Will you dance with me?”

“You are so cute. Of course we can dance.”

Lena stood up and gave Kara her most disarming smile.

“Come here Dr. Danvers.”

Kara stood up and wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist. The looked deep into each other’s eyes and smiled dreamily.

“I love that you always want to dance with me, Lena. Before I met you, I thought I was the only hopeless romantic that loved swaying close to the perfect romantic song.”

“Do you want to know why I love dancing with you so much, my love?” Lena asked pressing her hand to Kara’s heart.

“Tell me.”

“There is nowhere in this world that I feel safer than when I’m wrapped in your arms. When we dance, I am filled with an indescribable joy and comfort. I could stay here forever.”

“Maybe not forever. It is our anniversary and I loved your idea about naked time. There may not be potstickers, but I want to dance, eat something delicious and crawl into our bed. I don’t want to leave your arms for twenty-four hours. I just want to taste your lips and listen to your heartbeat.”

“Anything for you my love. That sounds perfect. I know I say this all of the time, Kara, but you really do fill my whole world with joy. You will always have my heart. I love you with everything I am or will ever be, Dr. Danvers.”


End file.
